Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs
by Foreseer44
Summary: After season five, Chris McLean has decided to postpone Pahkitew Island and head into a completely different kind of season. 12 screen-time lacking contestants from the canon cast, along with 4 newcomers, will compete in a dangerous (and highly budgeted) season for the 100,000 dollar prize, as well as the title of "The True Underdog."
1. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 1 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up. **

**~A/N~ Hey all, I'm Foreseer, and thanks for checking out my new competition fic for Total Drama. This season revolves around twelve past contestants and four newcomers competing for a budgeted prize of $100,000 on a new island following the season five finale. Feel free to R&R, and don't hold back on criticism (no flaming though). I can't perfect this story without feedback.**

* * *

As the warm sun rose above the calm and cold island, the 'host with the most' casually strolled along the wide and barren beachfront. His brown cargo pants and signature teal shirt ruffled in the breeze, and his wind-blown hair reflected the rays of light that shined from the horizon. The host stared into the rising sun, where a small yacht slowly approached the deserted island, riding the waves towards its destination. With a flashy smile and his notorious attitude, the sadistic host spoke to the lone cameraman by his side.

"Welcome, Total Drama fans, I'm Chris McLean, and it's time for another season! Following our fifth season, I decided that instead of heading straight into another cast of victims, it would be far more satisfying to give our old casts one more spin. And by spin, I mean participation in our deadliest season yet!"

"This time, we're bringing back a few campers who never really got a chance to shine, either because they were either eliminated too soon in the game, or because they just suck. In addition to these past contestants are four surprise newcomers. Each of these new contestants were supposed to compete in a past season, but dropped out due to personal reasons. Together, these contestants will fight their way through challenges, harsh weather, disgusting food, and each other, to win the grand prize of $100,000. Why such a small prize you ask? Well, the budget's gone, and we're saving up for our next season, which we guarantee will blow you away. But until that day comes, sit back, break out those snacks , and get ready for... Total!...Drama!...Return of the Underdogs!"

_(Theme song plays)_

* * *

"We're back, and now, let's introduce our past contestants, aka, our current victims!" said Chris with a signature smile as the yacht stopped a hundred yards from shore. The host grabbed a megaphone from his pudgy intern and turned up the volume.

"From our original cast, welcome witty know-it-all, Noah!"

A visibly irritated Chef Hatchet, cloaked in a navy blue captain's suit, emerged from the ship, carrying the bookworm by the collar of his sweater-vest. With a single movement of his arm, the burly co-host sent Noah flying off the bow of the yacht. Noah let out a hilariously feminine yelp as he fell into the cold water below. When he reached the surface, Noah began to chew out the host on the beach.

"I told you that I was never coming back! You said my contract had expired last year, McLean!"

Ignoring the angered brainiac, whose comments were inaudible due to great distance between the him and the host, Chris introduced the next contestant.

"Next up is non-athletic athlete, Tyler!"

Chef didn't have to drag the red-clad dare-devil out of the cabin, as Tyler was already making a mad dash towards the bow. When he reached the very tip of the yacht, Tyler leapt over the side, bellowing a massive battle cry.

"Extreme!" yelled the jock as he fell through the air. However, Tyler's fall was cut short when he landed 'kiwis-first' on a rock that jutted out of freezing water. Tyler slowly slid off of the rock and into the water with a high-pitched groan as Noah glared at him with an unimpressed glint in his eye. Tyler resurfaced and grabbed the rock with his muscular hands.

Chris continued. "BFFF's Katie and Sadie! What those F's stand for, I will never know!"

Katie and Sadie, eager to compete after four seasons, needed no escort from Chef. They ran to the front of the boat and let out one of their annoying squeals, causing Noah, Tyler, and Chef to slam their hands over their ears.

"No Sadie, you should _totally_ jump first!" squeaked Katie.

"No, it should_ so_ be you!" replied the chubby BFFF.

Chef, having had enough of their chattering, said "Why don't ya' _both_ jump," and shoved them off of the boat. Katie landed next to Noah, barely missing the brainiac's precious head, but Sadie's aim was much more precise. With a huge splash, Sadie crashed into a wide-eyed Noah, sinking them both below the waves. When they resurfaced, Sadie calmly laughed.

"Sorry Noah."

"Yeah, _sorry_," the shivering bookworm mumbled.

"Next is Total Drama's resident eye candy, Justin!" said Chris with a dreamy tone, emphasis on 'Justin.'

"Wait!" shouted Justin as Chef dragged him over to the bow. " Not the face, hands, abs, butt, or pecs!"

Chef, annoyed by Justin's selfishness, flung the male model into the water head first. As Justin regained his focus, he found himself next to Katie and Sadie, who couldn't resist hugging the hot Hawaiian.

"Don't worry Justin," said Sadie. " I'll keep you warm."

Katie gasped. "Wait, who said _you_ could keep him warm."

"_I_ did," the chubby BFFF replied. " Isn't that right, Justin?"

"Ladies, don't fret over my warmth." Justin calmly said. "My naturally hot body is all the warmth I need."

This comment brought the attention of Noah, who gagged at Justin's cocky tone. "Wow, I can feel it warming me up already. I'm just surprised that your cold-as-ice heart hasn't frozen you solid yet," said the brainiac with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's wrong egghead?" retorted Justin. "Are you jealous of all this attention I'm getting from the ladies?"

"As if. Relationships are a waste of time, and just to give you a heads up, smart is the new sexy, so your schtick has run its course."

"Whatever you say."

"Same here, anti-me."

Chef had finally retrieved the last classic camper from the cabin. The campers in the water looked above themselves when they heard the sound of wheels.

"Last and probably least," chuckled Chris. "Is the iron woman herself, Eva."

Chef exited the cabin with a restrained Eva. With her hands and feet tied to a dolly and her face covered by a human muzzle, she was unrecognizable to the cast. Chef cautiously removed the rope that bound her hands with a pocket knife, all while remaining as far away from her reach as possible. When the female jock felt the ropes around her arms fall away, she quickly turned and nailed Chef in the jaw with her brawny fist. Using her tree-like limbs, she snapped the ropes around her legs and ripped off her muzzle, all while everyone but Noah gasped in horror. Eva glared at the contestants in the water and spoke.

"I'm in charge. Anyone got a problem with that?"

Noah looked at Eva with complete boredom, but Justin and the BFFF's cowered in fear of what might happen if they opposed her wrath.

"Good!" Eva said. The iron woman then climbed the railing of the yacht and jumped down onto a rock, accidentally crushing Tyler's hand. The fail-prone athlete screamed in pain and grasped his swollen hand with the strong fingers of his other hand.

Chris, who couldn't resist spouting out a witty retort, blasted his voice at full power.

"Actually Eva, I'm in control," bragged the host. "Do_ you_ have a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do! I should've won T.D.I, and you know it. You better hope I don't make it to shore or your head's gonna be in pieces by the end of the show!

"I second that!" quipped Noah.

"Whatever," said Chris. "Let's just get this over with already. "

Chris raised his megaphone once more.

"Oh Chef, would you kindly bring out the other campers!"

Chef could barely stand after Eva had laid waste to his face, but he managed to reach the cabin and pull out another camper.

"Now," Chris said with a laugh. "From our Revenge of the Island cast, lets give a warm and _wet_ welcome to the authority seeking bed-wetter himself, Brick!"

Chef casually tossed the cadet over the side and walked back into the cabin. When Brick hit the water, he yelled in the direction of the shore.

"Come on, I haven't wet myself since I was 12."

The other campers glared at him in disbelief.

"Ok, I still do. But I can't control it. It just happens whenever."

This comment made the others, especially Justin, slowly back away from the bed-wetter.

Chris' voice rang from shore. "Silent Beverly! Give him a round of applause!"

The silent giant angrily waved his fist at Chris and was tossed off the side by Chef.

"Don't you mean 'B'?!" asked Brick at the top of his voice.

"Sure, whatever," sadistically retorted the snarky host. "Verbal abuse is a ratings magnet, but it doesn't matter, I have much more humiliating plans for everyone. Speaking of verbal abuse, let's see much of it chatty liar Staci can receive before she's voted off, my guess is a lot."

"Yah," snorted the compulsive liar as Chef carried her along the deck. "My great, great, great, great, uncle Edward invented yachts. Before him people just had to use other boats." With a single heave, Staci was sent hurdling towards the icy water. When she regained her breath, she began to lie again. "But boats wouldn't be around if my great, great, great, great, great, aunt Robin hadn't invented rafts. They were so bad that her grandson Aaron built boats instead, yah. But boats wouldn't have existed if water wasn't invented by my great, great, great, great-"

Chris' voice interrupted one of Staci's lies. "Love her or hate her, it's our Jersey Shore reject, Anne Maria."

"Watch out Total Drama, cause Anne Maria's here to win!" bellowed the tanned teen. However, all of Anne Maria's enthusiasm was gone when she saw the ten foot drop and icy water that awaited her below. "No," she gasped. "My looks are way too valuable for dis'."

Chef, without hesitation, grabbed the Jersey girl's rock hard hairdo and dropped her over the side. Her fall was broken by a pair of tanned and developed arms. Anne Maria looked into the lustrous blue eyes of Justin and smiled. "Hey baby, what's your name?" she asked with a purr.

"Justin, at your service." replied the eye candy. Anne Maria blushed and casually chuckled.

"Wow," said Noah. "You're racking up the ladies today. Just wait until they find out just how painfully dull you are in the mental category."

Justin was unfazed by Noah's criticisms. "Are ya' sure you're not jealous? asked the model. "Lets be honest here. When was the last time you ever had a girlfriend? Oh wait, that's right. You play for your own team."

"First of all," Noah quipped. "If you're going to use an urban term you might as well learn how to say it correctly. And secondly, I _would_ play for the _other_ team if I was forced to date a walking can of paint with an attitude problem!"

"Ahem!" coughed Chris. "This rivalry is ratings gold, but if I don't have enough time to introduce our last two contestants, then we'll have to cut the episode short! So, without anymore _interruptions_, let's welcome creepy moonchild, Dawn."

Chef suddenly came running out of the cabin in a panic. "She's gone! The fairy child's gone AWOL!"

"What?!" screamed Chris. "What do you mean she's gone. You had everyone under lockdown! I demand a full search of the yacht immediately! Leave no door closed and no-"

"Don't worry," came a high pitched voice. "There's never a need to panic."

The suave host quickly shifted his upper body to look in the direction of the voice and let out a scream that would rival that of Noah's in feminism. Standing behind him was Dawn. Her face will lit up with a joyful and relaxed smile that made Chris shudder in fear.

"You!" said the confused host. "How did you-"

"Escape?" answered the moonchild, correctly predicting Chris' question. "It wasn't hard really. Just a little trick my mother taught me."

"How did you even get here. You're not even wet!"

"I always say that some things are better left unanswered. Do you agree?"

"Sure, whatever gets you to stay way away from _me._" Chris angrily snorted. The host looked Dawn in the eye, and she seemed to slowly gravitate away from the host.

"Alright everyone, false alarm! I'm okay!" Chris blared on his megaphone. "Chef, be a lamb and fetch our last competitor. And make it snappy, my coffee's almost done back at the cottage, and I will not settle for a cold latte in life threatening weather like this."

Chef grabbed the last competitor from the yacht and towed her out by her feet.

"Last and least is not-a-monster Dakota," taunted Chris.

Dakota, although she was miraculously cured of her mutation, was bald and sporting a tail. Her skin and size had been restored to former glory, but her nasty souvenir gathered all of the attention. Everyone in the water, as well as Eva, perched on a rock, couldn't help but break out laughing at how ridiculous the former fame-monger looked.

Dakota remained silent as Chef dropped her headfirst into the lake. She was obviously not pleased with her forced return to the game, and looked as if she would rather dive into a raging fire than dive into another season of torture and humiliation at the hands of Chris McLean and his sadistic challenges.

Once each of the twelve competitors had been revealed, Chris began barking orders, as usual.

"Alright you ninnies, get your butts to the beach immediately. I want to get he pain train rolling and we have 22 minutes of show to fill with juicy footage."

"Oh ladies," Justin reluctantly purred to Katie and Sadie. "Would you be willing to carry me to shore? My muscles just can't take anymore stress."

"Yes!" squealed the BFFF's simultaneously.

"When I get to shore," Noah grumbled. "I'll let Chris have a piece of my mind. Not that he'd care though."

"When I get to shore," snarled Eva, who was already doggy-paddling to the shore. "I'll rip out his spine!"

"Let it go, Iron Woman," quipped Noah. "You're not gutsy enough to kill that flamboyant schmuck."

"But if she did," chuckled Tyler. "It would be-"

"Extreme?" said a nonchalant Noah.

"No!" replied the jock. "Why does everyone always think I'm going to say that?"

The campers were starting to get the chills, so following Eva's lead, each and every contestant, barring Dawn of course, began the long and tiring swim to the shore.

* * *

As the more athletic campers crawled onto the beach, just ahead of the others, Chris McLean and his signature McLean Brand smile were there to greet them.

"Welcome underdogs! Did you enjoy your morning swim?" Chris taunted.

Eva, having reached the beach without using a bit of her energy, stormed over to the host with the most and tried to grab him by the throat. However Chris had prepared for a situation just like this. With a single flick of his wrist, Chris whipped out a small gun, causing everyone on the beach to gasp in horror, and causing Eva to stop dead in her tracks inches from the host.

"Oh settle down ya' wimps, it's just a tranquilizer gun. It's completely painless. Unless you get hit in the eye of course. Heh heh!"

Eva stood scowling in front of Chris. "Don't think I won't be watching you McLean. I'm not scared of that gun, and I'm not scared of _you_. "

"You can try to hurt me, but the new contracts prohibit the infliction of physical harm to the host, and I made a lot of copies."

Noah, who just made it to the beach, after everyone else, couldn't resist poking a jab at Chris. "Too bad you couldn't make copies of your precious island before it sank."

"Really," retorted the suave host, "You think I actually gave a damn about that island? I was _always_ waiting for Wawanakwa to be destroyed so I could collect some major payments from the insurance company. And with that money, I bought a whole new cottage for yours truly, as well as another island out West. As for this island here, it's owned by no one. I found it about three miles from our first island, and it was totally free, at least I think it is. I'm not so sure it's safe, but most importantly, it was free."

"Hold on," said the brainiac. "You had enough money to spend on a mansion, but not a dock. Do you know just how hard it is to swim through forty-two degree water for twenty minutes?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Staci walked up behind Noah. "Yah, my great, great, great-grandfather Norm invented docks. Before him, people had to drive their boats onto the beach and push them out when they wanted to use them...yah."

"Oh, that's interesting," the bookworm sarcastically quipped. "And my great grandfather invented _shutting-up_! Before him, everyone just went on and on about useless facts that no one else cared about..._yah_!"

"But that was invented by my great, great, aunt Mildred, unless they were related, which would make us a family."

Noah turned away and growled. "I'm on an island of _morons_."

Noah's harsh comment caused Staci to back away into Dakota, who had a question of her own.

"Excuse me Chris, but where are we going to stay? "

"And where are the restrooms?" asked Katie and Sadie.

Anne Maria had her own dilemma. "Is there a salon on dis' place? Cause' these nails need a serious touch up."

"Zip it," exasperated the host. "All will be explained once we meet our special contenders."

"Whoa, hold the phone!" shouted Justin. "What do you mean by _special_ contenders?"

Dawn spoke up from within the group. "He means that he's bringing in new contestants. Four to be exact."

"Thanks for the spoilers, _Dawn_," growled the host. "But anyway, yes, Dawn is correct. I'm bringing in four new contestants to compete for the $100,000."

"Budgeted season, budgeted prize. What else did you cheap out on," said Dakota with disdain.

All of the sudden, a clicking sound emerged from within the group of campers. When the contestants cleared out, B was shown to be writing something on a small portable blackboard. The silent genius flipped it around to read "_Why_?"

"What can I say, a budget is a budget, and let's face it. You guys are pretty boring," said a snarky Chris McLean. "The producers figured that some new faces would spice things up around here and draw in the ratings."

"How are we boring?" asked Brick.

"Well, no one really cares about anyone other than our more developed cast. You know, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and the like."

"So," snorted Noah, "the asses of the show."

"Pretty much," said the host. "Back stabbing, love stories, and bitching are the keys to ratings gold. Learn it, live it, love it! Anyways, while we wait for our new arrivals, why not take a quick break."

Then Chris faced the camera, flashed a white, gleaming grin, and said, "Just who are these new campers? How much has changed with this temporary change of location? And how has the massive spending cut affected the safety of this show? Find out after the break!

* * *

**~A/N~ So what do you think? Is everyone in character? Are the jokes good? Does it feel like Total Drama at all? Please review or send me a PM if you would like to see more or if you have any ideas for the story.**

**This first episode will probably be divided into three parts, and next time we'll see more of the new and currently unnamed island, as well as changes in the rules, although the first challenge will be the focus of part three.**

**Feel to leave a review. They're highly appreciated.**


	2. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 2 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ To those who reviewed, thanks. It means a lot. As for the 'new characters', yes, they are OC's. However, I will try my best to make them entertaining. The story won't really work without them, but the Canon characters will be getting most of the main roles, or at least a few of them.**

**Also, this chapter will be shorter than the last, but the next one will make up for that, as it is the complete first challenge and the first elimination.**

* * *

"And we're back!" said Chris gleefully. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting, not!" Chris let out his signature laugh. "And now that we're back from our break, I would say that it's about time to get this pain train out of the station, and what better way to do that than to add some new faces to the Total Drama cast.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright Chef, bring in the newbies. Chris gestured towards the campers on the beach in front of him, causing them all to look out over the lake. A few hundred yards offshore was the yacht, speeding towards the beach at full throttle.

"He'll stop the boat, right?!" asked an alarmed Noah.

"I...I think we better move!" screamed Brick, as everyone except Chris ran, or in some cases tried to run, to the trees on the edge of the beach.

When the yacht reached shore, it crashed up onto the sandy coast, mere feet from Chris.

The sharp host turned to the cowering campers. "These campers auditioned for one of our past seasons, but due to personal reasons that we will exploit to their full potential, they were unable to make it."

Anne Maria walked forward. "So are you tellin' me that I may 'a been a replacement?"

"Not that you _may_ have been a replacement," added the host. "You _were_ a replacement!"

The Jersey chick gasped in shock.

"Alright!" said Chris deviously. "Bring em' out Chef!"

The burly cook opened the cabin door and threw down a rope ladder that barely reached the ground. Chris walked over to the ladder as did his cameraman. By this time, the campers had returned to the beach and were rather excited to meet new faces. Chris proudly stood next to the yacht, and with a wide grin, started announcing players.

"He's an all-A student with a passion for golf! Give it up for Jordan!"

On cue, a tall and well tanned teen emerged from the cabin. His black hair and brown eyes were radiant features, and his camo jacket made it evident that he was an avid outdoorsman. Jordan didn't even need to use the ladder, as he had already taken a ten foot drop onto the wet sand.

"My man," said Chris. "How's it hanging?

"Low and to the right... but in all seriousness, I am _stoked_ to finally be here," replied the teen.

"_Hardee har har_," Chris taunted. "Keep the innuendo at a low for now. There are kids watching this you know."

"Can't you just edit it out?" the teen joked.

"I would, but my editor quit. Either that, or he drowned last season, but it doesn't matter. Just go stand with the others."

"But don't you want to hear more-"

"Nope, cause our next contestant is ready for launch, and by that I mean he's the son of a NASA engineer. This guy's small, but he's smarter than the average bear when it comes to physics. Give a round of applause for Ethan!"

The lanky teen stepped out of the boat with a look of confusion. His curly brown hair and pale skin reflected the rays of the rising Sun, but his dark blue hoodie and pitch black jeans were a massive contrast to his bright face and hands. When he spoke, his voice was very soft, and he lacked confidence. The quiet teen began climbing down the ladder, making sure that he had a full grip on every rung. When Ethan reached the ground, Chris tried to coax him into talking.

"So, how's it going, dude?"

"Fine, I guess," the nerd replied. "I really lost interest in this game though. I don't really _want_ to play, but I suppose you'll force me to."

"Correctomundo."

"Called it," sighed the teen as he dragged himself over to the group.

"Don't worry," assured Noah. "We're all pawns in this game."

"I know."

Chris spoke up again. "Now for our ladies! She's a county champion gymnast and uber generous farm girl with a strong moral compass. It's Samantha!"

Samantha steeped off of the ladder. Her hair was a rainbow of gold-orange that stretched down to her collar. Her vintage skinny jeans and tight, blue shirt gave her a pampered look. The sweet girl stood on the beach, looking over the other competitors, some of whom were staring in disbelief at her perfection.

"First things first," said Samantha in a gentle voice. "You would normally call me Sam, but since there's already been a Sam on the show, you can call me Sammy. Oh, and nice to be here."

"See everyone," said Chris with a smile. "This is how a real camper should act. No moping for miles around her. And also, you're smoking hot! Although I guess you get told that a lot."

"Well, I'm taken, so no luck for anyone on this island. And thanks for the compliment, even if it was sleazy."

"Just doing my job," continued the host. "Now, who's ready to meet our last contestant! She's a huge fan of everything and everyone, especially Total Drama! It's Sierra 2.0, Debbie!

Debbie spared no time in getting off of the boat. With an eager grin on her face, the fan girl rushed down the ladder in seconds. Her black hair, pale face, and red lips gave her a sophisticated appearance, but her clip-on fox tail and cat-ear headpiece took away any seriousness she presented. Her attire consisted of a red and blue skirt, leggings, and a Total Drama T-shirt.

The fan rushed over to Chris and grabbed his hand, shaking it with all her power.

"Oh my God!" She exasperated. "Chris McLean! I'm such a fan. I've seen all of your movies, even the crappier ones!"

Noah, Tyler, and Eva chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet someone who...wait! What do you mean by crappy?"

Debbie had no time to answer the hosts question as she noticed someone in the group of silent contestants who caught her eye. "Noah! I can't believe it's actually you! I'm such a fan! You don't know how upset I was when you lost World Tour."

"Well," snorted Justin to the brainiac. "Looks like you have a girlfriend now."

"I don't think so!" replied the brainiac. "Debbie, you better keep your distance. I mean it. I'm not in the mood for conversing."

"Noah, don't be so sour. I'm nothing like that creep, Sierra," cooed the fan girl. "I won't invade your bubble. Your bubble is something to be honored and respected."

Chris suddenly interrupted. "I hate to break up such a juicy moment, but it's a half hour show. We have no time for," Chris snickered. "Noah's bubble."

The rest of the cast snickered along with Chris as Noah pouted in disdain.

"Alright," continued the host. "I have a ton of explaining to do, so meet me in the clearing about a mile to the west. It's game on!"

* * *

"So?" asked Justin. "What brand of hair spray do you use?"

"Boutique," replied Anne Maria in a dreamy tone.

"Same here. And what about eye-"

"Ugh," mumbled Noah, who was standing next to the lovebirds. "Could you two move a few steps away. Preferably into the mud."

"Sir," stated Brick to the bookworm. "I regret to inform you that rude behavior will not be tolerated on this team."

"There aren't any teams yet, Brick-for-brains," grumbled Noah.

"But I thought we were all one team until Chris-"

Suddenly, Tyler interrupted the cadet with a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool bro, just because we aren't on teams yet doesn't mean we can't work together!

"I agree," replied Brick.

"Teamwork is the key to success. That's what Coach always tells us when we're training for a big football game. He always says, _carry each other's weight, especially Tyler's_!"

Brick and Noah raised an eyebrow at Tyler's quote.

* * *

Ethan was walking behind Sammy and Jordan, who had been learning about each other's backgrounds as athletes.

"It's tough being new, huh?" asked the nerd.

"What?" replied Sammy, who was oblivious to Ethan's presence. "Oh, sure. What you said."

"I myself know that being new means that no one has any info on you," stated Jordan with a wide grin. "Use it to your advantage."

"Well," mumbled Ethan, "if you need someone to trust, I'm available. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

"I bet you are," said a peeved Sammy.

"Of course, my mom always says that secrets are dangerous to hold onto, but I could care less," said the lanky camper.

Suddenly an annoyingly familiar voice rang out from behind the group of newbies.

"Did you know that my great, great, grandfather Herbert invented secrets. Yah, before him, people knew everything about everyone. That's how wars started."

"Hey, Staci," said Jordan with annoyance. "I'd love to hear more about your grandpa Filbert-"

"You mean, Herbert?" the liar said.

"Yeah, him," Jordan continued. "Well, I would bet that someone else may have even more interest in him than I do, so why don't you go tell that _someone else_."

"Sure, but speaking of something interesting, it was-"

"We don't care," said Sammy in a rude tone that made the compulsive liar back away.

"So much for that sweet and generous Sammy I thought I knew," grinned Jordan.

"Well, _Sammy_ can be sour too. Hmm, sweet and sour Sammy. I like that."

* * *

"Well it's in your aura. It's obvious that you are both very insecure about yourselves," said Dawn to the BFFF's.

"Again...how did you know that?" asked Katie.

"I read auras," replied the moonchild. "It's just a natural gift I have."

"What a load of crap," snorted Eva. "Aura, seriously."

"It's a naturally occurring phenomenon that occurs in all living things. If aura reading is as impossible as you say, then why can I see that your glowing need for dominance is spawned from your overwhelming desire to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" screamed Eva in panic, her fist in the air.

"It's ok to go outside your boundaries."

"Well that doesn't mean you should know about it, fairy girl."

* * *

The campers finally reached the clearing. Chris, as always, met them with a wide grin.

"What took ya' so long," mocked the host. "I figured that some of you athletes would find this place much faster."

"Well," confessed Eva. "The weaklings held us back!"

"Fair enough," answered Chris. "Now let's get down to business. There are sixteen of you, correct."

Tyler raised his hand. "I only count 14."

"Did you count yourself?" Dakota joked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Well, who's missing?" asked Chris without a hint of concern. "Oh wait, I see. It's Noah and the newbie girl. I knew there was a lack of sarcasm in the air."

"Don't worry," said Dawn calmly. "They'll be here in five, four, three, two, one, and-"

"Sorry we're late," said the bookworm. "Debbie got really confused around that fork in the road. She said she knew a shortcut, then proceeded to drag me through a bramble patch. I don't even want to know where some of those thorns ended up."

"Come on Noah, at least I found the clearing," replied the fan girl.

"Yeah, cause your shortcut was _so_ helpful."

"Cut the chatter," said Chris. "Now that you two are back, it's time to explain just what's gonna' go down here in the next six weeks."

Chris explained. "Now, you all are notorious for being incompetent. So, I decided that it would be interesting to see just how you play the game around your own kind. But first, it's time to go over some of the big changes this season."

"First, there is only one cabin."

"Hold it!" screamed Dakota. "I am not sharing a cabin with 15 other people when I have this...condition. Sorry everyone, no offense."

"Dont worry," informed the host. "You won't have to. This season, the winning team gets the cabin, and team _loser_ sleeps elsewhere, aka, outside in the wild."

The campers gasped and Jordan said, "What are trying to do, animalize us?!"

"Just win every challenge and you won't have to be animalized," retorted the host with a chuckle. "In addition to a new cabin, there is also a new confessional, located just down the hill."

"It's a toilet, isn't it?" said Noah.

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Aw yeah, first go baby! And Lindsay, if you're watching, I'm winning for you!"

B: *gives a thumbs up*

Debbie: "Wow! My first TD confession. But what should I confess?"

Noah: "Another toilet, just as expected. *Groans* Why can't I ever compete on the cleaner seasons. As a matter of fact, I bet this is the communal restroom too."

Katie: "OMG! I really hope that Sadie and I are on the same team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now, that the basics are done and over, it's time to divide you all into your teams," said Chris. "Team A is...

"Dawn..."

"Katie..."

"Noah..."

"_Beverly_..."

"Jordan..."

"Tyler..."

"Staci..."

"And..."

"Debbie!"

"Yes!" screamed the enthusiastic fan girl. "Looks like my day just keeps better and better!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Stares into the camera*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As or the rest of you..."

"Sadie..."

"Sammy..."

"Brick..."

"Justin..."

"Anne Maria..."

"Dakota..."

"Eva..."

"And Ethan..."

"You're team B."

"Wait, Chris!" screamed Katie. "Sadie and I have to-"

"No you don't!" snapped the host. "You will not bend my rules again!"

"Please!" pleaded the larger BFFF.

"Zip it!" growled Chris.

The BFFF's silenced themselves and hung their heads in despair.

"Sir, is this that part of the show where we come up with some kick ass name for our team?" asked Brick.

"Sorry Brick," replied Chris. "We already have names for your team's. You'll love em'. Team A, from this point forward, you will be known as..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Foxes of Failure!"

The Foxes glared at Chris while the other team broke out laughing.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "It must blow to be on a literal _fail_ of a team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As for team B, you will be known as..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I just had to open my mouth, didn't I!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Like always, each team will take part in challenges. The challenges in this season are harsh remixes of past challenges, as well as some new ones. This time around, the winning team gets a reward, in this case, the one cabin, and the losing team votes someone off. Any questions so far?"

Noah raised his hand. "Yeah, uh, I hate to be a total cliché, but I didn't sign up for this crap."

"Well, according to this contract that you signed, you did," replied a snarky Chris, who just so happened to have copies of each contract on him.

Noah walked up to the host and examined the document. "That isn't even my handwriting!"

"Well I sure didn't sign it!" assured Chris with a wink to the camera. "Moving on. No more questions!"

* * *

"Like our last two seasons, this season will involve the use of the McLean Brand Invincibility Statue (® of Total Drama), and anyone who gets their hands on it, is golden. Or at least until they use it. The real problem is finding it, as it is hidden very well on the island."

Chris continued. "You may also want to know that the Boney Island exile policy has been removed, so no more cold nights in the wild, unless you're part of team loser, heh he. So, enough of the rules. Let's get this game started!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "Well, here we go. Leaping into the great unknown."

Sadie: *Crying* "Why is the world so unfair?!"

Anne Maria: *Groans* "Seriously? Where's da' salon! I didn't come here to give up this body!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Your first challenge will decide who gets the cabin for the time being. Working as a team, or in small groups, each team will search the local woods for seven wooden puzzle pieces, with each set having a different color. The Foxes get red, and the Llamas get green, but foul play is great for ratings, so I'll allow you to steal each other's pieces. When you find all of your pieces, bring them up to the porch of the cabin and assemble your team logo. The first team to finish their puzzle wins the cabin, but the losing team sends someone home. Everyone understand?"

The host was met with silence and confusion.

"Ok! Then on your mark..."

"Get set..."

"And go!"

The campers remained still. Chris glared at the contestants and pulled out his megaphone.

"That means _start_!"

In a flash, all 16 campers broke away from the main group and ran into the woods as Chris smiled, eagerly awaiting the injuries and difficulties that would follow.

The host faced the camera and grinned. "Looks like it's game on for our victims, but this season has just started. Stay tuned for betrayal, villainy, and more epic-ness than ever on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!

* * *

**~A/N~ And there you go. Sorry, if the new characters are bland. I swear that they'll get some screen time during the first challenge, but not as much as some canon characters of course. I've spent weeks of planning for the plot of this story, so hopefully it'll go the way I planned it, although things are subject to change if the readers demand it enough.**

**Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it so far. **


	3. Rise of the Underdogs: Part 3 of 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Well folks, here it goes. The first challenge is underway, and it time to see just what the campers are willing to do to win. As promised, the first elimination will occur at the end of this chapter, as well as the "debut" of our "new" elimination device.**

* * *

When the sixteen teens ran into the woods, they threw out any notion of teamwork. Most campers decided to work in pairs, but some of them became lone wolves. For those who worked alone, the urgency of their mission set in rather quickly, but anyone who was part of a group lost focus rather easily as they became more interested in each other than the challenge at hand.

Almost one hour had passed without anyone having a bit of luck.

* * *

"So, Dakota?" asked Brick. "How exactly did you get cured?

"Lets just say that Daddy has _very_ fat wallet."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "After season four, I gave up the life in the ring. What was I thinking? Anyways, Daddy paid a handsome sum to the top doctors in Ontario. With some pills and radiation treatment, it was only a few months until I turned back."

Brick: *Inhales* "Smell that? That is the smell of teamwork. Teamwork and sweat. My sweat, her sweat, everyone's sweat!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Nice!" said a jovial Brick. "But do have any idea of where the pieces might be found?"

"Well, Chris would want us to get hurt before we found them, so I suggest we look in the most dangerous place possible."

"And that would be?"

"There!" said Dakota, pointing to a tree. "I see one!"

Dakota's sharp vision had caught a puzzle piece hanging from a tree at about twenty feet in the air.

"Nice eyes ma'am, but how do we get it down?"

"Well, you have military training. Don't you know how?"

"..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Wow, and I thought that putting the puzzle together would be a mental challenge."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Yes, but why does that matter?" the cadet asked in confusion.

"Did they ever teach you how to make a human ladder?" Dakota asked with a grin.

* * *

"Oh, and my uncle Sal invented desks. Yah, before him, people just had to put their stuff on the floor, and then it would get dirty."

"That's great Staci," said Dawn.

"But dirt wouldn't be around if my great, great, great, grandmother Mary hadn't invented it. Before her, there were rocks everywhere, and people just had to walk on them with bare feet."

"Once again, that's great," said Dawn reluctantly. She and B shared a nervous glance.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *He holds up his blackboard. It has a thumbs down drawn on it*

Dawn: "Staci's aura shows that she means well, but I just can't take it. She never stops talking."

Staci: "It's so awesome to be able to tell everyone about my extensive family tree. Everyone at my school has already heard about each of my family members, and now that I'm back on the show, I finally have another chance to spread my knowledge. Oh, maybe I should write a book, yah."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Staci, why don't you look for pieces for now. We can't afford to miss a single one."

"But, don't you want to hear about my uncle Rick. He invented the revolver?"

"_Yes_," said Dawn nervously. "But not now."

"Oh, alright...but what about my great-aunt Sandra? She invented knives."

Dawn and B shared a peeved glance as Staci followed behind them.

* * *

"Dude," exclaimed Noah. "Chris said that the pieces were in the woods, not under the cabin."

"Yeah," said Tyler, "but when was the last time he was honest with you."

"_Never_, but that doesn't mean that you should ignore the guidelines of the challenge."

"Well, when I find that piece of the puzzle, you'll be thanking me!" said the jock as he pulled himself under the cabin's porch.

Noah turned away and collided with another camper.

"Debbie! What are you doing?" asked the agitated brainiac. " I thought you were looking for pieces."

"I was," said the fan girl, "but then I got the idea that maybe it would be smarter to look for pieces together."

"What about covering more ground?"

"What about having an extra pair of eyes?"

"Touche, but how will I be able to focus when you'll be breathing down my neck?"

"Don't worry about it Noah. I'm serious about the game, even if it might not seem that way."

Noah glared at Debbie with disbelief and uncertainty.

* * *

**Confessional**

Debbie: "It's true. I'm very serious about winning. But that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to give it up for my friends, like Noah."

Noah: "Yeah, right. She probably just wants to steal my briefs. Chris _did_ compare her to Sierra."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Fine, we can search together," said the reluctant bookworm, "but if you can't get your head out of the clouds and into the game, I'm ditching you."

"Oh, thank you!"

* * *

"Hey Sam, if found one!" yelled Ethan. "Hurry!"

Sammy rushed through the thick brush to the edge of the gorge where Ethan was peering over the side. She kneeled down and looked over the side of the cliff.

"Where?" she quickly asked.

Ethan pointed down to a small hole in the cliff face where a green puzzle piece rested. "There. But it's too far to reach by hand."

"Well, you're smart, right? What's the plan?"

"Do you have any rope?"

"What do _you_ think?" she said sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be a rope. We can find a vine."

"Well, how long does the vine have to be?"

"Under six seconds," laughed the nerd.

"_Not_...the time!"

* * *

"Alright, then we can hit it with a big stick," said an enthusiastic Brick. "Just like a pinata."

"Uh, hello. We need the puzzle piece _intact_," replied Dakota.

"Well, why don't we just come back for it later."

"You're kidding, right."

"What's the point of wasting our time. We could be finding some other pieces instead."

"But what if someone else finds the piece?"

"They won't."

"Why can't you go up and get it, again?"

"The last time I cut something down from a tree on this show, it didn't end well for me."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I just had to team up with the bed wetter, didn't I. Normally I'm not this rude, but he's just so incompetent. I'm just stressed. Ever since I went on that treatment plan, my attitude has been off the charts, and this tail isn't helping."

Brick: "Guess there's just one last thing I can do, but I'm not excited about it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick stood in silence with Dakota looking him in the eye.

"I'm climbing the tree!" exclaimed the cadet.

"Alright, just be careful," Dakota cautioned.

Brick grasped the side of the pine and slowly gained a foothold on a small branch. With every inch he progressed, his arms became more gelatinous until he could barely hold on much longer. Dakota watched from below, anxiously biting her nails as Brick grew closer to the limb from where the puzzle piece was hanging. Finally, Brick reached a knot hole where he was able to catch his breath.

Dakota breathed a sigh of relief. "Great job, Brick! Now just take it slowly. You're almost there."

Brick eased his body onto the short limb and grabbed the rope. With beads of sweat trickling down his face, he pulled up the piece and stood victorious.

"I got it!" yelled the cadet. "I'm coming down!"

Brick turned his body and took a single step towards the base of the branch and slipped. Thankfully, he caught himself just in time to avoid falling. However,he caught himself with his crotch. Brick gasped and slid sideways off of the limb, crashing through multiple branches and obstacles along the way.

When the cadet hit the ground, Dakota grabbed the puzzle piece from his hand and helped him up. Brick had no broken bones, but he could barely stand on his left foot.

"Ow!" screamed Brick.

"Sorry," said Dakota. "Try to take it easy."

"All in a day's work, ma'am."

"You were really brave. You deserve a long rest. Now let's get back to camp."

"Agreed."

* * *

"So, since we're alone together, would it be possible for me to pick your brain?" asked Debbie.

"If I let you, will you leave me alone. I have a date with George R. R. Martin, and I really don't want to be late."

"You smuggled in a book!"

"You sound surprised at the notion that a bookworm like me would bring a book to read."

"But the contracts said that-"

"I know. _No smuggling in luxuries_. But the truth is, and get ready for this, I don't care."

"So, why do you rebel so much? You know that it's good if the host likes you, right?

"I don't care what that insolent douche thinks about me, and neither should you. After three seasons of Chris, you would understand."

"But why make things harder for yourself?"

"Why not?"

"Answer me truthfully!" the fan girl begged.

"Look, I want to win as much as everyone else, but that doesn't mean that I have to follow the crowd."

"So, you're a revolutionary?"

"I suppose so, if going against the crowd is equal to the forced dethroning of a monarchy, of course."

"So, you're not that much of a cynic. You just want to live your own life, but no one will let you."

"_Exactly_."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Alright, Debbie's not that bad. But that doesn't mean that I won't think about giving her the boot if we lose. I'm not going to be another Cody."

Debbie: "Noah might be rude at times... okay, all the time. But, that doesn't mean that he's heartless. I bet that under that cynical shell is the soul of a sweetheart."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So, what is life around your house like?" asked Debbie.

Noah didn't want to answer. "I really don't feel like talking about that right now. Maybe later we can-"

Suddenly, Noah's foot caught on a root and he fell flat on the ground, right in front of a tree. The bookworm opened his eyes and something caught his sharp attention. In a small hole at the base of the tree was a red piece of wood. Noah reached inside the hole and pulled it out.

"Noah, what's wrong?" asked Debbie with concern.

"Nothing, because I'm the luckiest person on the island."

Debbie, seeing the puzzle piece in Noah 's hands, said, "You found one! Group hug!"

"No!" panicked the bookworm with his hands held out, hoping to block what he knew was coming.

* * *

"There, that one should be long enough. What do you think Sam?" asked Ethan with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm not the one being lowered into a fifty foot deep chasm, so I think _you_ should make that decision," replied the female athlete.

Ethan grasped the vine with his hands and pulled it out of the tree. "Well, it's strong enough to hold me, but it might not reach the piece. However, this is the only sizable one we've seen so far."

"It's your choice."

"I know, but we're a group, so we have to work together."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "Ethan is smart, but he's just so unsure about everything. How can I make an alliance with a guy who thinks twice about every decision he makes?"

Ethan: "Sam is nice, but I wish she would pay more attention to me. I know that we're in a group, but she completely ignores personal discussions. It feels like she hates me, but I really need someone to trust, and she and I are in the same boat. The truth is, I'm not really great at making friends."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well, let's get this over with," said Sammy.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Tyler was still searching under the structure, and Brick was resting on the porch with his only piece of the puzzle. All of the sudden, Brick heard a faint noise coming from behind the cabin. Using all of his remaining strength, he pulled himself up and slowly made his way to the source of the mysterious sound.

When Brick rounded the corner of the cabin, he screamed at the couple. "Justin, Anne Maria! What are you doing! You're supposed to be looking for puzzle pieces, not each other's lips."

"We did look," said the Jersey girl, "We looked behind the cabin."

"And since we didn't find anything," said Justin, "we decided to rest. And correction, we weren't making out. We were merely exploring each other's facial structures."

"I don't care," said the cadet. "You're not abiding by the code of teamwork. You are slackers."

"And proud of it," Anne Maria replied. "What ya' gonna' do, huh?"

"Ma'am, I highly recommend that you and Justin try to help our team. It's my job to keep everyone in line!"

Justin stood up. "You can't tell us how to play the game. This isn't the Soviet Union, it's Total Drama." The model paused. "That wasn't an insult, was it?"

"Forget him baby," snapped Anne Maria, "let's go find another place to lay back!"

"Fine!" shouted the angry cadet. "But don't think that you can escape your commitment."

"Whatevah' ya' say!" said the Jersey chick as she walked into the woods with Justin.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "They think they can just give up like that, huh? Well, it looks like Sargent MacAurthur needs to take to control of this team immediately. It's getting way out of control!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick stood at the edge of the clearing, watching the pair of lovers disappear further into the forest.

"I'll show them," said the frustrated cadet.

* * *

"No, it's mine!" screamed Eva. "It has my color on it! Now hand it over, mouthbreather!"

"Well," snorted Jordan in contempt, "I found it first. Therefore, it belongs to me!"

"It isn't even for your puzzle!"

"Chris said nothing about stealing pieces from the other team!"

"Yeah, but it's our piece!"

"You want it?"

"You want your manhood?!" the bully growled.

"Sure, why not?" the camo-clad golfer joked.

"Then give me the damn piece!"

"Well then, you'll have to catch me to get it!"

Jordan dashed into the bushes with Eva closing in fast. The young athlete saw a low hanging branch and pulled it down towards his chest. When Eva reached the base of the tree, Jordan let it go. The branch swung with lightning-fast speed towards Eva, but it was too slow. The iron woman caught the limb in her right hand and snapped it off of the tree.

Jordan gasped. "Alright lady, you can have it back!" He threw the piece at Eva, who dodged it matrix-style. She slowly walked towards Jordan with her branch held high.

"So, now that you, uh, have your piece, you should probably take it back to the cabin," said Jordan with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *He has a black eye* "Yeah, I probably should've thought twice about ruffling her feathers."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan was left groaning on the ground. He stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of red puzzle pieces and grinned, despite the pain.

"Yeah, who's the best now!" said the athlete to himself.

* * *

When Noah and Debbie returned to camp, Jordan had already put his pieces on the porch of the cabin and sat down to guard the puzzle.

"I found one!" said Debbie.

"Don't you mean_ I_ found one," quipped Noah. "You didn't actually help me find it."

Jordan stood up. "Does it matter?"

"Not really, no!" replied the bookworm.

"Then forget it," said Jordan calmly. "What really matters is that we have a three to one lead on the Llamas!"

"Make that a tie!" came a feminine voice from behind Noah and Debbie.

The pair turned to see Eva, Sammy, and a bruised Ethan. In Eva's hands were two green puzzle pieces.

Sammy snickered, "So, Jordan, what happened to your face."

"You know what happened, so stop with the jokes."

"Wow, I thought we were friends?" said Sammy with a playful laugh.

"We are, well we're on good terms. We're just on different teams."

Brick suddenly approached the group with a limp. "Great job teammates! You three deserve medals."

"Thanks, Brick," said Sammy.

"Great," replied the cadet, "Now get back out there and find some more. That's an order."

"What!?" asked Ethan in shock. "You expect us to work our butts off _again_. Do you know how hard it was to get just _one_ piece?"

"Judging by your injuries, It must have been rather difficult. What happened anyway?"

"He hit a few rocks on the way back up," added Sammy. "We found this one on the side of a cliff and I had to lower him down to get it."

Brick continued, "And that's great work. But we can't lose anymore teammates. Justin and Anne Maria are on a make out spree, and Sadie hasn't come back yet. As it stands, Dakota is the only one who is actually trying."

"Hold it!" asserted Eva. "Are you saying that I didn't work to get this piece!" She pointed to Jordan. "I had to chase this tool forever just to get this thing back. Don't say that I didn't carry my own weight!"

"Tool?!" Jordan said. "How am I a tool? Noah, do you think that I'm a-"

Jordan turned to ask Noah, but saw that both Noah and Debbie were gone.

"I'm not a tool!"

Brick added to his previous statement. "I'm not saying that you didn't try. I'm just saying that you can still work harder."

"Whatever!" screamed Eva in a rage. "Just stay out of my way, all of you!" Then the iron woman stormed off into the forest again.

"Touchy," commented Ethan.

* * *

"Yah, my great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Bertha invented puzzles," explained Staci, "If she were here, it would be so easy to win."

Dawn and B looked back at Staci, who was following about fifty feet behind, and groaned to themselves.

"You know B, Staci helped us find these three pieces, in a way," said Dawn. "If she wasn't here, you would had never went into the bushes to get away from her and found this one."

B gave Dawn a thumbs up.

"And she did see this other one that was stuck in that tree."

B nodded.

"It might be hard to tolerate her...quirks, but she's a nice person, and she can be pretty useful. Just try to be nice. I can sense that her day's been hard. Not everyone has been polite today."

B looked down in shame.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Holds up his portable blackboard* "_Fine."_

Dawn: "I feel awful about robbing her of an opportunity to prove herself in season four, but I was robbed as well. So I suppose I got what I deserved."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Guys!" screamed Staci, "Wait for me!"

Dawn and B faintly groaned as the liar tried to keep up.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Jordan was trying to assemble that puzzle pieces that he had already. He had taken off his camouflage jacket to reveal a well built upper body, but a very noticeable belly. Samantha couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, I thought you would be ripped," said Sammy.

"I know. Golf doesn't really require lots of work outs to play."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan was speaking with Brick about the puzzle. Brick wasn't in the mood to put the puzzle together with just three pieces, but Ethan wanted to get a head start.

Then the group heard the unmistakable squealing of Katie and Sadie. The BFFF's ran out of the woods and up to the cabin. In Sadie's hands were three green puzzle pieces, all belonging to her team.

"Oh my God, Katie!" squeaked the larger BFFF. "I don't know what I would do without your help!"

Jordan gasped and stood up, gaining the attention of both girls. "Katie! Did you help her find those pieces!"

"Yeah," replied Katie. "She said that she was having a really hard time finding any, so I gave her the ones that I found."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "She can't be _that_ stupid!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Why did you do that! Sadie isn't even on your team!" screamed the jock.

"She was struggling. Our friendship transcends the teams."

"Well, you might have just cost us the game!"

"How did I cost our team the game, I-"

"She was just helping me. I'm sorry!" pleaded Sadie. "I can go put these back if you want."

"Dont you dare!" screamed Sammy. "Hand them over!"

Sadie handed Sammy the pieces. The athletic girl gave them to Ethan and Brick.

"But I-" continued Katie.

"No, you dont get to finish your thought!" snarled Jordan.

"I found one of our pieces!" the small BFFF yelled.

Jordan perked his eyes. "What?"

Katie reached into her shorts nd pulled out a red piece of the Foxes' puzzle. Have glared at the smart jock.

"Oh," said Jordan with a faint laugh. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Apology, not accepted," growled Katie, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "That new guy is such a meanie. If we lose, I'm voting for him."

Sadie: "I sure wish Katie and I were on the same team. If we were, I would punch that mega jerk in the chops."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah and Debbie, having heard the screaming, came rushing back to the cabin. "What happened?" asked the brainiac.

Jordan spoke up. "Katie found one of our pieces."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Debbie.

"She also found three of Sadie's too."

Katie and Sadie gave Jordan dirty looks.

"Ok," said Noah, ignoring the bad news, "How many pieces do we have now?"

"Four," said Jordan. "We need three more, but the Llamas only need one."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Debbie. "They're already putting their puzzle together."

"You better hurry!" came a familiar voice.

Chris landed mere feet behind the three Foxes with his McLean Jetpack. "I heard that we had some arguing here, heh he!"

"I know!" screamed Jordan. The athlete turned to the other members of his team. "Noah, Debbie, it's up to you. Katie's out of commission, Dawn, B, and Staci haven't come back, and I'm pretty sure Tyler's stuck under the cabin."

"We've searched everywhere," answered Noah. "There are no more pieces! Just ask Chris."

"Sorry," the host replied, "the cameras still show that your team has three pieces left. Looks like you guys might be sleeping in the rain tonight."

"I don't think so!" came a voice from behind.

Chris and the others turned around.

"Yes!" squealed Jordan in joy.

Dawn, B, and Staci had just made it back with the last three pieces of the Foxes' puzzle. B handed them to Jordan who ran over to the rest of the pieces and called over his team. Meanwhile, Sammy and Ethan had finished putting together half of the pieces they had,leaving room for three more pieces.

"Just one left!" Sammy told Brick.

"Not for long!" exclaimed Ethan. "Look!"

Ethan pointed to the treeline, where Dakota, Justin, and Anne Maria were running with the last puzzle piece.

"Hurry," rushed Noah. "They have the last piece!"

"I'm trying," replied Jordan. "These things have two sides to them."

"It's game on!" announced Chris. "The Foxes of Failure and the Llamas of Loserdom have all their pieces. It's anyone's game!"

"No," panicked Noah. "That piece goes on the middle row."

"I know, just give me some room!"

Samantha was sweating. "Ethan, grab that piece with the rim on it."

"Here!"

As soon as it began, the puzzle assembly for both teams was already over.

"Done!" screamed Jordan, Noah, Sammy, and Ethan simultaneously.

"It's a tie!" said Chris with a wide grin. The host walked over to the two teams and their shabby puzzles. He looked over the puzzles for a few nail-biting seconds and made his decision.

"Here's the good news," said Chris. "There's no need for a tiebreaker."

Both teams cheered in hope.

"However, the bad news is that the losing team lost because of one incorrectly placed piece."

The campers' eyes widened in suspense.

"Our winning team today is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

Sammy, Brick, Dakota, and Ethan jumped in support of victory, Justin and Anne Maria kissed, and Sadie hugged a shocked Katie.

"As your reward," added Chris, "you get the cabin until the next challenge. As for the Foxes, you'll vote off one of your losers tonight. See you at the bonfire at eight o'clock, heh he."

"Great. Just, great," groaned Noah.

"Don't worry Noah," said Debbie. "I won't vote for you tonight."

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"I'll vote with you no matter what."

Noah turned away and joined the rest of his team.

Dawn approached the know-it-all and spoke in her calm and collected voice. "Don't worry. I completely understand how your life at home makes you feel. You don't have to let your desire for love get in the way of the game."

Noah stood in shock and confusion. "How did you know that?"

"It's in your aura."

"Aura?"

"It's the-"

"I know what it is. But how did you know that stuff about me. Did Chris tell you?"

"You'll see the light eventually, Noah."

As Dawn moved on ahead Noah asked, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

As the entire team of the Llamas of Loserdom, sans Eva, who was still out in the woods, went inside their newly earned residence, Jordan was trying to pull Tyler out of the crawlspace under the cabin. Once Tyler, covered in mud and rat feces, was pulled out, Jordan sent him to clean up before the elimination ceremony.

Meanwhile, Noah was reading his book under a tree with Debbie eagerly awaiting the turning every page. Dawn was meditating on a nearby stump with B and Staci talking, or in B's case, listening, nearby. Katie was sitting with Sadie on the porch of the cabin.

"So, B. Who do think you'll vote for tonight?" asked Dawn to the silent genius.

"B pointed towards Staci, now occupied with annoying Tyler and Jordan.

"I know you don't like her all that much, but we should give her a chance. She helped us find two pieces today."

B raised his shoulders in confusion. The genius pulled his portable blackboard out of his trench-coat and scribbled down a pair of words. "_Then who?"_

* * *

With all eight members of the Foxes sitting on fallen logs around the campfire, Chris started the ceremony.

"If sleeping outside like dogs wasn't tough enough, now you losers have to vote off a player," snarked the host.

Katie spoke up. "Well, after tonight, I know I'll be sleeping _very_ well."

Jordan hung his head in shame after giving the small BFFF a glare.

"In all honesty," continued the host, "I can't say that anyone's safe tonight."

The campers exchanged nervous glances.

"Noah and Jordan. You guys messed up the puzzle after you got the luckiest break in Total Drama history."

"Tyler, you spent four hours crawling in crap. Not much else to say about your position."

"Katie, you gave a huge advantage to the other team in the name of friendship."

"Debbie, you won't leave anyone alone."

"Staci, you won't shut up."

"Dawn and B, I actually can't say anything bad about you two."

"Now, before we get started, I have a small announcement to make. No more marshmallows."

"Ok, why does that matter?" asked Tyler.

"Well," said Chris, "Since our budget got cut to save up for our next season, we had to downgrade our symbol of safety."

Chris pulled out seven sticks. On each one was a roasted hotdog. "We have wienies, made with the cheapest pork in Canada. Pretty fitting for this season, don't you think?"

"Get on with it!" shouted Jordan.

"Whatever. Wienies go to..."

"Dawn." The moonchild got up and claimed her wienie with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"Tyler...and Noah." The pair high-fived and claimed their ticket stay in game.

"..."

"..."

"Beverly." The silent giant scowlled as he swiped his hotdog from the host's grip.

"..."

"..."

"Katie." The BFFF blew a raspberry in Jordan's direction and took her wienie.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"and Jordan!" Jordan sighed with relief and left two girls on the chopping block.

"Debbie, Staci, this is the final wienie. The camper who doesn't get this wienie... is going home, and can _never_ come back."

Debbie had a desperate and concerned look on her pale face, while Staci cowered in fear.

"The final wienie..."

"..."

"..."

"Goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Staci."

Debbie quickly stood up in protest. "How did_ I_ get the most votes!?"

"I didn't vote for you," said Jordan, who was eating his symbol of safety.

Debbie desperately looked towards Noah. "Noah, do _something_!"

"What do want me to do, vote myself off!"

"No, but you can, uh..."

"Uh, Debbie," said Chris. "I believe that your time is done."

"Please, don't send me home! I can't leave yet. I have so many questions for everyone."

"My favorite color is beige," quipped Noah. "Are you done?"

"Noah... did you-"

Chef Hatchet suddenly popped up behind the confused teen and grabbed her shoulders. The burly cook proceeded to drag the fan down a small cliff side with the rest of the team following behind them. On the edge of the cliff was a massive boot, rooted to the ground by an axle, connected to a giant wooden pole.

"I give you," said a grinning Chris, "the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame. May it haunt your every thought." Chris winked to the camera. "It used to be a part of our 'Food Fright' obstacle course. We found it after the island sank.

Chef dropped Debbie on a small red X, painted on the rocks that were under the contraption.

"So, any last words before you_ get the boot."_

Yes, I do. I'm sorry if I held you guys back. All I ever wanted was to hang with-"

Chris pressed a small button on his handheld remote and the giant rubber boot swung through the air and launched Debbie across the sky until she was no longer visible.

Noah, who was standing in the back of the crowd, had second thoughts about his vote.

"And," finished Chris," that's our first episode. Just what's in store for our final fifteen? Who's getting booted next? And most importantly, can I get any hotter?"

The seven campers groaned.

"Tune in next time for answers to all these questions and more on, Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Dawn: "Staci really pulled her weight today, so I can't bring myself to vote for her. I guess I'll vote for the new girl. She barely tried."

B: *Holds up his blackboard* "_Debbie_"

Jordan: "With the way I acted, I wouldn't be surprised if I get some votes tonight. But if I have to save myself, then Katie is the one to go."

Noah: "Debbie. End of discussion."

Tyler: "I vote for Staci. The chick never stops talking."

Debbie: "I'm feeling really good about this. I really see myself as part of the team. I vote for Staci."

Katie: "Jordan is so mean. I vote for him."

Staci: "Did you know that my great, great, great, great, uncle Frank invented voting? Before him, people just stayed on islands forever. Wait, what did I come here to do again? Oh yeah, to vote! I vote for Katie. She really screwed us up. Speaking of screws..."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The results:

Debbie: 3 votes

Staci: 2 votes

Katie: 2 votes

Jordan: 1 vote.

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry Staci-haters, but the chatterbox remains in the game. Hopefully you're entertained by the new contestants, and if you weren't, don't worry, they're not as big in the next episode.**

**Hopefully no one was upset by elimination. It's all part of the plot though;). Don't forget to review and fav if you liked the first episode, cause the next chapter will be up in the next week. **


	4. Battlefield Wawanakwa: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs! Our returnees met our new arrivals. Some really hit it off, while some just hit each other. The first challenge showed us just how some of our newbies play the game. Jordan yelled at Katie. Samantha and Ethan ignored their team, but Debbie annoyed hers. In a surprise claim to boldness, Eva managed to earn the disrespect of her entire team, while Brick desperately tried to get it under control. However, the biggest shock of the night was our first elimination, where Debbie became the first camper voted off of the island."

"Now, fifteen campers remain standing, and with a new and painful twist coming up today, this game's going to get dangerous. Who will lead their team to victory? Who will doom their team to failure? And just what is this twist I speak of? Find out the answers to all these questions on this episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

After the elimination, Chris stood near the new elimination device, laughing at Debbie's misfortune. "Chef, did you see her fly?!"

"Oh, yeah," chuckled the co-host.

"How can you laugh?" asked Dawn. "She could be seriously hurt!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. I got an intern to go pick her up and tow her over to Playa Des Losers if he can find her. As for you guys, you should probably get to bed. You've got a challenge tomorrow, so you'll need a lot of energy if you want to stop being pathetic."

"Do we get anything to sleep on?" asked Katie. "I don't want to sleep on the ground with the," the BFFF gulped, "roaches!"

"Wait?" said Jordan. "Are there roaches on this island? I'm sorry, but they really give me the creeps."

"Yes, there are cockroaches," said the host with a chuckle. "Big ones too. And no, losers get no comfort whatsoever!"

"Could we at least get some pillows?" asked the BFFF.

"What part of _no comfort_ did you not understand!? Now get some rest, or you'll have a really tough time tomorrow!"

The seven members of the Foxes of Failure turned away from the host and began the walk back to their sleeping quarters, located away from the cabin. Jordan walked up to Noah.

"What's up?" asked the golfer. "You cut the sass back there pretty quickly."

"I don't really want to talk. I'm just tired, that's all."

"You sure you don't feel guilty?"

"About what?" Noah asked angrily.

"Voting off Debbie. I know you voted for her. It's scrawled all over your face."

"And your aura," added Dawn.

"What's it to you?" questioned the bookworm.

"We can't really win challenges if you just sob and mope around all day," quipped Jordan.

"When was I sobbing? I never cry!"

"I regret to inform you," said the moonchild, "that you have in fact cried."

"Do you _have_ to rub it in?" asked the peeved brainiac.

"I'm just trying to help you through your rough life outside of the game."

"Well maybe I don't _need_ your help. Have you ever considered that."

"I was teased by my peers too," cooed Dawn. "I can solve your problems."

"Yeah, like your witchcraft could do anything for me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't need anyone's help, especially yours, aura reader!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to see Noah like this. He has so much potential. I just hope that I can help both Staci and Noah at once."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well guys, you know what I'm happy about?" asked Staci. "I'm not the first one out! It's so nice to know that people actually care about me."

Jordan ignored the liar and stretched his arms to the sky. "So where are you guys going to sleep? Cause I call the trees."

"I don't know," added Tyler. "I might sleep under the stars."

"Tyler," said Katie. "We're all sleeping under the stars."

"Oh yeah, right. Well, then I'm heading straight for a cave."

"Is there a cave?" asked the BFFF.

"Yes," said Dawn. "It's about half a mile to the west. But you might want to watch out for the bears."

"I could take a bear," bragged the red-clad teen. "I have strong fingers, so I could wrestle him to the ground and knock him silly."

"Please, don't hurt them!" pleaded Dawn suddenly. "There are cubs."

"How do you know? Have you been there?"

"It's because of the same reason that I know about your embarrassment towards your birth-mark. It's okay if it looks somewhat suggestive in form. That's what makes you who you are."

Tyler's jaw fell to the ground. "Come on! Did everyone have to know that?"

"I could care less," came Noah's sly voice.

"It's cool," said Jordan. "I have some pretty embarrassing features too."

The athlete looked at Dawn. "Just don't spill the beans."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the one cabin, the Llamas were settling in to their new accommodations.

Brick was setting the alarm time on his military clock. "0500 hours should be fine," said the cadet to himself.

Samantha, who was just getting into her bottom bunk, looked over at Brick. "Five in the morning! That's ridiculous. Set that stupid thing to eight!"

"Ma'am, this is not stupid. It's my grandfather's. He carried it with him through the second World War, and its one of the only things I have left from him."

Anne Maria butted in. "Why don't ya' just leave it at home if it's that valuable to ya'?"

"Yeah," added Dakota. "That thing was seriously annoying last time. I could hear it from the other cabin."

Justin walked up to the cadet and put his near perfect hand on his shoulder. "Look. If I'm going to be an ear model, then I can't afford to have them fall off. Catch my drift?"

"I'm with Justin on this," added Sadie. "His ears are to good to lose."

"Fine," concluded the disappointed cadet. "I'll put it away." Brick grabbed his alarm clock and put it in his bag. "I'm sure Chris will wake us up at the right time."

"Hold the phone," panicked Sammy. "Chris, he wakes us up."

"Didn't you watch the show?" asked Ethan, who was already half asleep.

"Yeah, like ten episodes. I didn't even audition. My boyfriend signed me up and made some wack audition tape with random clips of me."

"Do you even know how the show works?" questioned Anne Maria with Justin's arm around her waist.

"I read about it on the Wiki," admitted Sammy with confidence. "I know all the rules."

"Anyone can update that you know," said Dakota.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that we can sleep under a roof tonight."

"Agreed," said the rest of the campers.

* * *

After the short walk back to the campsite, the Foxes of Failure settled down under a large oak tree. Katie curled up next to the base of the tree, as did Noah, B, Dawn, and Staci. Tyler gathered a large amount of dead leaves and made a makeshift bed. However, Jordan had a different plan.

"Screw the ground," quipped the somewhat chubby athlete. "I sleep in the trees."

"You'll fall," cautioned Dawn. B nodded in agreement.

"She's been right all day," added Tyler. "You'd better listen to her."

"Well, being right so much means that it's only a matter of time before her little foresight becomes clouded," Jordan chuckled. The cocky jock lifted himself onto a branch that hung ten feet above the ground.

"Jordan," warned Dawn. "I highly recommend that you get out of that tree. It's surrounded by negative aura."

Noah spoke up from his uncomfortable position. "By that standard, shouldn't we all get away from the tree?"

"The Earth Mother protects those who respect her boundaries. Jordan is trespassing on sacred ground."

"Well," retorted the jock. "I'm not on the ground, am I?"

Dawn became frustrated. "You're not listening. If you sleep in that tree, you'll regret it."

"You're right, I'm not listening."

Dawn slapped her forehead and gave up.

* * *

Back in the cabin, the campers who were still awake decided to listen in on the conversations of the other team.

"I hear losers," mocked Justin.

The campers chuckled in agreement.

* * *

When morning came, the Llamas awoke with rested eyes and minds. However it was quite a rude wake up call.

"Riiiinnnnnggggg!" came a familiar voice.

Samantha, who was sleeping in the bottom bunk under Brick, Sat up too quickly and banged her head on the wooden platform above her.

"Damn it!" She screamed in pain. "Chris is gonna pay for that."

Justin shot up and panicked. "Please, tell me that isn't who I think it is?"

"You guessed it," replied Dakota with a groan.

"All campers report to the campfire in ten minutes!" rang the voice again. "McLean, out!"

"Ten minutes!" raged Anne Maria. "I need sixty just for my eye shadow."

"Well, at least it's only six-thirty," said Samantha as she peered at her watch. "On the farm, I have to get up at four in the morning to feed the horses. You can bet that that's fun."

"At least we got a good, Eva-free sleep," said Justin.

"Where is she?" asked Dakota with concern. "Is she still in the woods?"

"Probably," replied Sammy with content. "And I hope that we never see her return."

Brick jumped off of his bunk. "She is our strongest player, though."

"Yeah," replied the male model. "But she's also our craziest player. If you don't watch your back, she's liable to knock out a few of your teeth if she's pissed off."

"Eva, or no Eva, I'm just glad that we got to sleep in some beds last night," added Dakota, who had just mustered enough energy to get out of her bed. "At least we didn't have to sleep in the cold."

"Speaking of which," said Sadie. "I hope Katie's okay! I just hope that she didn't get eaten by a shark!" The BFFF began to panic.

"Seriously," taunted Sammy. "A shark! Since when can sharks walk on land."

The other campers stood in silence until Anne Maria shattered it with a screech of distress. "Oh God, my hair spray! It's gone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes of Failure had just been rudely awakes by the host and his annoying wake up call. B was the first one to rise, and Dawn, Tyler, and Katie followed suit. Noah, on the other hand, was still asleep like a rock.

"How can he still be asleep?" gasped Tyler. "He's never a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe," came a voice from above. "He was ridden with nightmares."

The campers looked up and saw Jordan standing on a branch with a cocky grin. The athlete grasped the branch with his burly hands and swung down to the ground.

"See, Dawn. You were wrong, and I was right."

The moonchild ignored Jordan and went to wake up Noah.

"Hold it!" whispered Katie. "What if he's still asleep, and doesn't want to be woken up? He needs his rest for today's challenge."

"Well, Chris wants him at the campfire in less than five minutes, so I suggest we get him moving," replied the aura reader with a hint of certainty.

"He who awakens the sleeping giant shall face his wrath," joked Jordan.

"Don't worry," said Dawn. "Noah can't stay mad forever."

With her small and frail hand, Dawn touched Noah on the shoulder. She had barely touched him when the brainiac jumped in shock.

"No more creepers!" shrieked the alarmed bookworm. Dawn fell back in surprise, as did the others.

Katie stood up and spoke in a calm, soothing tone. "It's okay Noah, we had to do it. Chris wants us at the campfire."

Noah glared at his team with his bloodshot eyes. "Look, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, so I would be more than happy if you would let me rest."

"What if Chris penalizes the team?" asked Tyler.

"Then you'll deal with it without me!"

Jordan pouted in disdain and walked up to Noah, who hadn't even stood up yet. "Look, you're coming with us, even if I have to carry you!"

"Yes, please do!"

"Hold on," asked Tyler out of the blue. "Where's Staci?"

"Does it matter. She's dead weight," added Noah in vain.

Jordan looked back to Noah and yanked him up by his scrawny arm. "And you're not!"

Noah couldn't help but poke fun at his antagonizer. "Your sarcasm is so dry. You should take lessons."

"That wasn't sarcasm."

"And neither is this."

Jordan raised an eyebrow in confusion. He thought of a response, but couldn't come up with a worthy come back.

Suddenly, Dawn slapped the athlete on his wrist, causing him to drop the bookworm on his rear. "We don't have time for this. If we don't get to the campfire now, bad aura will infect our team."

"Whatever," snorted Jordan. "If Noah costs us another player, then let it be his head on the chopping block."

* * *

When the Foxes arrived at the campfire, the Llamas had already taken a seat on one of the logs. Chris stood in the center of the area with Chef Hatchet by his side.

Dakota leaned over to Brick and whispered. "It was the nutty girl."

"What took you so long, Foxes?" asked the annoyed host. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Why don't you ask Noah?" said Jordan.

"I would," replied Chris. "But the less he speaks, the better."

The bookworm shot Chris a scowl and sat down on the log with his team.

Chris whispered in Chef's ear. The burly cook left the campfire and came back a few seconds later with a large pot. The campers eyed the pot, hoping that it was something to eat, as no one had eaten a single thing since they had arrived. Then reality kicked in. This was Chef's food.

Jordan, having never been on the show, cheered. "Yes! Finally, I get to eat!" The golf fanatic rushed over to the pot, causing Chef to grab him by the nape of his neck and throw him to the ground.

Chris narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Not so fast '_Hungry Jack_.' I still have some announcements to make. First off, do you notice anything strange about your teams?"

Tyler raised his hand. "Yeah. Staci's gone."

"Great observation Tyler," said the host. "Now, what about the Llamas?"

"Eva's gone," said Sammy with pride. "And good riddance."

Chris laughed. "Anyone else?"

"Nope, I don't see anyone," added Brick.

"Are you sure, Brick?"

Brick gasped. "The new guy!"

Justin turned to Brick and sighed. "Some leader. You can't even remember who's on your team, let alone their names."

"Give me some time. I suck with names, and none of you noticed that he was gone either."

"Alright," joked Chris. "We'll get to the drama later. First, let me tell you that Staci and Ethan are merely part of the challenge. But before we get to said challenge, Chef's gonna hand out some breakfast.

Chef grabbed a package of plastic plates, ripped it open, and threw them at the campers, frisbee-style. Most of the campers were forced to retrieve their plates from the bushes, as plastic plates weren't exactly aerodynamic. When Chef launched a plate at Justin, it caught the model off guard and smacked him in the eye.

In a panic, Justin stood up and screamed. "Dear God, I'm hideous. Get me some ice, STAT!"

Dude, it's fine," said Sammy. "Just sit down."

Chef eyed Justin and smiled. "Alright, pretty boy, get up here."

"No, I can't go on! Not with this blemish."

"Baby, there's nothing there," snarled Anne Maria. "Now get ya' food. I'm starvin' over here. Without my hair spray, you don't want to see me get angrier."

Justin reluctantly picked up his dirty plate and eased himself over to Chef. The cook took the lid off of the pot, revealing a warm, grey, mass of goop. Using a rusty ladle, Chef Hatchet scooped out a small serving of the odd dish and plopped it onto Justin's plate.

"Enjoy your gruel, sucka'," chuckled Chef. "Next!"

"Jordan wants some," said the jock to himself. Jordan strolled up to Chef and held out his plate. "Lay it on me, _Cheffy_."

Chef silently dropped another scoop of gruel onto Jordan's plate. The smartass picked up a plastic spoon from the pile on the stump and wasted no time in taking a bite. Smiling, Jordan swallowed the gruel and laughed. "Boy, that's great! It could use some sugar though."

Chris and the other campers gasped, even Noah, who could barely stay awake.

Chef's eyes narrowed and his chest grew with a massive breath.

"What?" asked Jordan innocently. "It's a little bland."

"Say that again, camo-boy," grumbled Chef.

Jordan didn't know what a mistake he had made, as he decided to repeat his comment. "I said, it's a little bland. I don't see the problem."

Normally, Chef would go ballistic and get in Jordan's face, but instead, he channeled his rage into flipping Jordan's plate of gruel, spilling it on the ground and his feet.

"Ok," said the athlete cautiously. "I don't want trouble."

"Well," replied a disturbingly vengeful Chef. "You just earned it."

Jordan sat back down on the log and cleaned off his shoes, but not before grabbing Noah and pushing him towards the breakfast station. The bookworm approached Chef Hatchet and sighed.

"Just give me the food. I'm not feeling up to speed."

Chef shrugged and gave the brainiac his gruel. When he sat back down, Jordan told him, "Hey, mind if I eat that. You're not really hungry, are you?"

Noah snapped around and replied, "I haven't eaten in twenty-four hours. Of _course_ I'm hungry."

As each camper lined up to get their breakfast, the gruel slowly dissipated until there was just a few mouthfuls left in the pot. When every camper had received their gruel, they began to talk amongst the teams. Katie and Sadie sat on the ground together, Noah sat alone, Dawn and B ate together on the log, and the rest just minded their own business.

* * *

As each camper reluctantly finished their gruel, Chef swiped up every plate with a grin. "I'm going green," he chuckled to himself. The campers uneasily looked at each other in worry.

* * *

**Confessional**

Justin: "He'd better not reuse those plates. My body can't handle typhoid!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So," Chris told the campers. "Who's ready to hear about today's challenge?"

Suddenly, Chef looked down and gasped at the last of the gruel in his pot, still resting on the stump. Chris walked over to the co-host. "Having fantasies, Chef?"

"Chris, look!"

The gruel was rhythmically shaking, as if it was in tune with something. Chef began to sweat. Chris spoke to him. "It's nothing, you big wimp."

"I don't think so. Something's comin'. Something big!"

"You know what, Chef? This would be the perfect time for a quick commercial break. Just what is this something that Chef is worried about? How long will our campers go before they get sick of our food? And just how-"

"Where's my breakfast!" came a booming interruption. "You better have some of that crap left!"

The campers turned to the edge of the treeline to see a blue mass, slowly moving towards them with a thundering step.

"Eva! Just in time for the challenge!" Chris quipped.

"Don't think that I'm not in it to win it. I stayed outside all night to train for today's challenge, no thanks to these ungrateful punks. But first, I want my breakfast."

"It's in that pot over there," said Chris. "Help yourself."

The campers of the Llamas of Loserdom edged away from their seats and and the female bully. Eva ripped the lid and looked inside.

"What the...? There's like two spoonfuls left!"

"Yeah," mocked Chris. "You should've been here on time. Then maybe you'd have something to eat."

Instead of bashing in the host's head with her fist, Eva sighed in contempt and joined her team. "It's okay, I guess. I already got a rabbit for dinner last night."

Dawn gasped. "You killed an innocent rabbit?!"

"I was hungry. It was either the rabbit, or me!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Should've been her."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn choked up. "But did it have to die?"

"Don't worry Dawn," said Chris. "We'll censor it when the episode airs."

"That won't change anything," she croaked.

"Nothing but the ratings! Death is always a plus on reality television."

"You're heartless!"

"Yeah, I know," gloated Chris. "Now, let us get to today's challenge."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *He is asleep and snoring* "Must...punch wood."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Eva, meet me on the beach in twenty minutes. You're going hunting."

"Hunting!" gasped Dawn. "I can't kill a precious creature."

"You're not hunting animals Dawn, you'll see," said an annoyed Chris. The host and Chef walked off into the woods with their supplies.

"Well team, let's get going. We're wasting daylight!" ordered Brick.

"Whatever you say, _Captain_," answered Sammy.

Jordan took notice of Brick's orders. "I say we do the same. Now someone get Noah and let's go."

* * *

When both teams arrived at the beach, Chris was standing between two small poles. On each pole was one of the missing campers.

"Hold up," said Sadie. "This is how they're part of the challenge."

"Yep," answered Chris. "These guys are blindfolded, gagged, and as a bonus, deaf. Don't worry, they're not in any danger. We just needed them for the challenge."

"Just when did you take them?" asked Dakota.

Chris laughed. "We broke into your cabin with the help of a very special guest who I'll be unveiled just before the challenge. As for the Foxes, we just took Staci in her sleep."

As Chris was explaining what had happened, Noah was trying to stay awake. His eyelids became heavier by the minute and he just wanted to fall into the sand and never wake up. Jordan, noticing Noah's condition, scooped up a handful of cold lake water from a small cesspool and splashed the know-it-all in the face. He instantly snapped back to reality, albeit peeved. Instead of interrupting Chris and his speech, Noah remained silent and gave Jordan a thumbs up.

Chris finished explaining the events of the night before and began to address the challenge itself. "Alright, while I could explain the challenge myself, which would be easy, the producers said that the audience responded really well to cameo appearances from classic competitors. So, I decided to bring in someone with a ton of knowledge on the subject of today's challenge."

With the mention of a cameo appearance, many campers became perky. Noah, now fully awake, had a sneaking suspicion of just who the special guest was. The other campers were shaking in suspense, so Chris commenced the introduction.

The host pulled out his walkie-talkie and contacted Chef. "Alright, Chef. Bring him in. It's challenge time!"

Out of nowhere, Chef Hatchet appeared with a massive crate. Chris turned to the cast and smiled in anticipation.

"And now for the big reveal. Today's special guest is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Coming up after the break!"

The contestants groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to fav and review. The next chapter will have much more action than the past few chapters, along with our first cameo.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Battlefield Wawanakwa: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Yeah! 7000+ words! New record!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to fav, follow, and leave a review. Foreseer, out! **

* * *

After a short break, Chris McLean continued with the introduction of the special guest. "Now, without further ado, I present to you, our special guest..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Harold!"

Chef popped the crate open, causing it to collapse around a tall, lanky teen in a ninja's outfit. Harold tapped his foot and began to bob his head to a rhythm. The teen spun around, removing his ninjas outfit and revealing a stylish camouflage jumpsuit.

Harold moonwalked out of the crate and began to beat-box to his beat. Then he began to rap. This automatically upset the host.

"From the H to the A to the R to the O to the-"

"Can it!" shouted an annoyed Chris. "What did I say about rapping?"

"You can't squander my mad skills, Chris. I'm unstoppable."

"Whatever. But I only brought you here to assist in setting up today's challenge, not to annoy the crap out of everyone."

The campers watched as the exchange between Chris and the nerd continued.

"Gosh, you're holding me back. How can I be famous again if I can't show off my talents."

"Look Harold, you got to be a ninja. I figured that you'd be happy with that."

"Yeah, off screen!"

"It's implied! Now, can we please get on with the challenge?"

"Fine, but this show will crash and burn without my mad skills."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I'm enjoying this more than I should."

Justin: "I hate to see a fellow Drama Brother fall from glory, but he is somewhat pestering at times."

Sammy: "Harold was the smart one, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Mad skills or not, this show is destined for greatness. You on the other hand, need to make this cameo work. Don't you agree?"

"Fine," Harold admitted. "Idiot," coughed the nerd under his breath.

Chris snapped his fingers to direct all attention to his instructions. "Now, Harold is the reason that Staci and Ethan are tied to these posts. Harold, take it away."

The lanky geek flashed a grin and added depth to his voice. "Yes, it was I, the great Harold McGrady, who captured your allies. Now, you must get them back, using your battlefield wits."

Anne Maria stepped forward in rage. "So it was you who took my hair spray! I knew someone took it, and you fit the bill perfectly."

"Hey, I didnt take your can! I just used my ninja skills that I learned from Ninja Steve's Ninja Camp to break into your cabin and take the new guy."

"You broke into our cabin," said Sammy. "While I was sleeping!"

Harold retorted, "You should feel honored to deceived by me. I'm just that awesome."

"Back on track, Harold!" said Chris.

"As I was saying," said the dweeb as he glared at Samantha. "Using my lock-picking skills, ninja skills, and chloroform skills, I managed to kidnap both members of the teams, which leads to today's challenge...capture the flag!"

"Seriously, chloroform!" yelled Sammy. "What are you, a hit man?"

"You could say that."

Chris interrupted. "And I can say that it's time to move on!" The host turned Chef. "Chef, fetch the weapons, will you."

As Chef walked into the forest, Harold pumped his annoyance up to eleven. "Chris, how am I not an underdog. You brought in those newbs, but completely ignore the biggest underdog of them all."

"It was an executive decision. The team just thought that you would be too much of a fan favorite."

Chef walked out of the woods with a large crate on his shoulders. The faint sound of rattling could be heard coming from inside the wooden box.

B took out his blackboard and sketched a picture of a gun. Chris nodded towards the silent genius, causing Dawn to sniffle. B patted her on the shoulder with a smile.

Chef dropped the box of equipment and popped it open with a crowbar. Chris said, "Alright, Harold. It's your time to shine."

The dweeb reached into the crate and pulled out a three foot long, green rifle. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" He asked in an authoritative tone.

"A gun?" asked an unimpressed Noah.

"Correct my pupil, but what type of gun is it?" Harold replied.

Brick stepped up. "It's a rifle."

"True, but what does it shoot?"

Brick remained silently confused. "Bullets?" He asked nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Why is he walking us through this? I know this is a half-hour show, but it isn't Reading Rainbow."

Brick: "As a military cadet, I have mastered every aspect of warfare, including aiming, loading, shooting, and best of all, leading."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And what's in the bullets?" pressured Harold.

"Paint!" shouted Jordan in excitement.

"Close," said Harold. "It's sleeping powder!"

Chef pulled out a smaller crate from the box as the campers nervously murmured among themselves. The brawny cook opened the lid of the crate and pulled out a handful of small, pink balls.

"Are those...tranq-balls?" asked Jordan. "From World Tour?"

"Yes, and they're very potent," hissed Harold. "Merely inhaling the dust of these balls is enough to paralyze a horse...no an elephant!"

"Oh yeah!" squealed Brick. "This is right up my alley."

"Mine too," added Sammy. "I go hunting all the time back home."

"So, we won't be killing anything?" sniffled Dawn in hope.

"Even better," Harold told the aura reader. "You'll be knocking each other out cold in the heat of battle!"

"So, how do we win the challenge, and exactly how do Ethan and Staci fit in?" asked Noah in confusion. "You spent so much time blabbering that we learned nothing other than what's in the balls."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *Snickers* "Balls."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well my young padawan," answered Harold. "All you have to do is take back your hostage or defeat all your enemies."

"So," asked Noah. "It's just capture-the-flag, but more dangerous?"

"Precisely," responded the dweeb.

Chris entered the conversation. "Great job, Harold. But it looks like you're done for today."

"What, but I didn't even get go show off my mad skills."

"Yeah, life's hard," retorted the host. "Chef's going to escort you to the cliff side. That's where your ride is." The host laughed statistically.

Chef grabbed the nerd by the back of his camouflage jumpsuit and carried him off into the forest.

"For once," said Noah. "I'm glad you were here. He was really starting to get old."

"All in a day's work for yours truly," replied Chris with a grin. "Now that you all know the rules, it's time to get this game started. But first, a have a few last minute details to add. First of all, the winning team gets to choose from three prizes that will be available after the challenge. But the losing team will vote off a player. However, the loser with the most kills gets a special prize at elimination."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "It's obviously immunity at the vote, and I want it."

Eva: "Those deadbeats better stay out of my way during this challenge. I want that prize, and no one's gonna stop me from taking it!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris continued. "I was going to ask for questions, but then I decided against it, so come up and get your hostages and weapons. It's war!"

"Hold it, host!" shouted Jordan. "They have seven players to our six. That's not fair."

"Well I'm not the one that lost last night, am I? No more interruptions."

* * *

Both teams ran up to their crates and picked out the boxes of ammo. However, it was rather difficult for the Llamas to work together, again.

"So," asked Sammy. "Who's gonna carry the hostage?"

"Not me," said Justin. "I don't want any strain on these perfect arms."

Sammy got assertive and said, "Did I ask you? I knew that your lazy was wouldn't be up to the task."

"Eva could do it," said the model. "Ask her."

"I don't think so. There is no way that I'm asking her to do something. And the same goes for Brick."

* * *

The Foxes were getting things done quickly. Jordan lifted Ethan and the pole he was tied to into the air. Tyler could barely hold on to the wide chest full of ammunition, so B helped him carry the load. Brick noticed this however, and decided to make some drastic changes to his team.

"Alright men...and ladies. We have to keep our team strong, so here's what we're doing. Eva, grab Staci. Samantha, take the bullets. Everyone else, get your weapons. This is war!"

The Llamas did as the cadet said, as anyone who disobeyed his wishes would most likely receive a lecture on teamwork.

Both teams entered the woods on different sides of the beach and set off to make a base camp.

* * *

The Foxes reached a small clearing and stopped to rest.

"We could set up here," said Jordan enthusiastically. "We could set a trap."

B nodded and pulled out his blackboard.

As B drew up a plan, Katie and Dawn grabbed their paintball guns. Dawn sighed. "Do I have to use this?"

"If you want to avoid elimination," stated Noah. "We can't afford to lose another player."

Jordan stuck the pole with the hostage on it into the ground and pounded it into the soft soil. "He's right. You can't slack off because of your principles."

"I can't just abandon my principles," pleaded Dawn.

"You don't have to," bragged Tyler. "I'll crush those Llamas in no time."

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" asked Katie in confusion.

"No, but I have awesome coordination."

"Wait, has anyone here ever shot a gun?" asked Noah.

"I've shot a bow before," bragged Jordan.

"Great, _Cupid_. That's exactly what we need," quipped the bookworm.

"Well, have you ever shot a gun?" Katie asked Noah.

"Once, but the scope hit me in the eye."

Jordan laughed, earning him an angry glare from the brainiac.

"Look," Dawn said with excitement. "B has a plan."

The team fathered around the genius and stared down at his blackboard. On the board was a map of the clearing and the surrounding woods. In the clearing was an X with a small dot located on the treeline. The silent genius pointed at the restrained hostage and then the X.

"So," concluded Jordan. "We put it in the center of the clearing and wait for the other team."

B shook his head and drew a large "one" in the soil by his feet.

"Okay...," replied a confused Jordan.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "B is smart and all, but it's hard to work with a guy who won't talk."

B: *Draws a question mark and shrugs*

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn spoke up. "Wait, only one of us stays behind?"

B smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"But who stays behind?" asked Katie.

"I'll do it!" gloated Jordan. "You should always keep your best player out of the main game."

"Why do you get to do it?" asked Noah. "What qualifies you as the strongest player?"

"Is it not obvious, Noah. I have the best coordination out of all of us. I play golf."

"Well," explained Noah. "That means that you should be in the heat of battle."

Jordan sneered. "Why don't we vote? All who think I should stay and guard the hostage, say so now."

Tyler, Katie, B, and Jordan himself raised their hands.

"Good, then it looks like I win," gloated the athlete. "Sorry buddy."

"Fine, but how will the other five work?"

"Easy," said Dawn. "We should split into two groups."

"I'll go with that," admitted the brainiac.

"Then it's decided," said Tyler. "I'll go with you and Dawn, while B goes with Katie."

"Me and..._Dawn_?" asked the bookworm. "We don't really see eye to eye."

"Don't worry," said Dawn calmly. "I won't pressure you."

"Good, now let's go kick some Llama tail!" shouted Jordan.

The Foxes' hands met in the center of their group. With a flash, they lifted them into the air. "Go Foxes!"

* * *

As the Llamas entered a small ravine, Brick stopped the group.

"Alright squad, this is the place!"

Sammy immediately argued against the cadet's reasoning.

"Dude, we're totally exposed from above. What if they shoot down on us?"

"Like the Foxes could find this place," snarled Brick. "It's perfect."

The cadet grabbed Staci away from Eva and let her fall to the ground. The liar groaned, but didn't speak. Brick pushed Staci into a cubby-hole on the side of the ravine and smiled in satisfaction.

"See, no one will find her if she stays quiet."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: *Slaps forehead and groans in disappointment*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As if that'll work," complained Sammy. "Let me make the decisions around here today."

"What qualifies you?" asked the peeved cadet.

"Her looks, for one," answered Justin. "Leave this to the beautiful people."

Brick glared at Justin. "Sir, I don't suppose that you and your partner will participate in the challenge?"

"Don't worry," said Anne Maria. "Me and "hot stuff" will make sure that _fatty_ over there stays put."

"See Brick," bragged Sammy. "You have no power."

"But...I'm team captain!" whined Brick.

"This is a team," sighed Sammy. "Having a captain destroys the _purpose_ of a team."

"But without a team captain, the team has no one to follow."

Sammy paused with Brick giving her a glare. "I follow _myself_."

The cadet gasped and fell to the ground.

"Oh, get up you big baby," said Sammy. "We have a challenge to win."

Brick remained on the ground, silent.

"Fine, have it your way," she continued. "Alright everyone, grab your supplies and head out...wait!"

The team turned back and Sadie asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Eva?" rhetorically asked the gymnast. "Did she run off again?"

Dakota answered. "She said that she needed to take a leak."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Ten minutes...give or take."

"Great, just great," groaned Sammy. "Just when it couldn't get any worse."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "As much as I hate Eva, she was our only hope in a challenge like this."

Dakota: "I don't think that losing Eva is a big problem. She can take care of herself."

Eva: "If those dirtbags think that they can tell me what to do, then they have another thing coming!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Wait?" asked Sadie. "How should we do this?"

"What do you mean?" replied Sammy.

"Do we split up, or do we hunt in a group?"

"Split up, definitely," replied the athlete confidently.

Brick stood up and tried to take control, but was caught by Sammy's death stare. "Sure," said the cadet.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sadie: "Oh my God, Samantha is such a good leader. She doesn't even explain anything and waste time."

Brick: "This is all wrong. The code requires me to help my team, but how can I rightfully help a group of unruly savages."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright everyone," chanted Sammy. "Lets go get our nerd back!"

* * *

As the teams split up to search for their missing teammates, the Foxes became more focused on conversations than the game at hand.

"Yeah," bragged Tyler to Dawn and Noah. "When we find those Llamas, they'll never know what hit them."

"Good," quipped Noah. "Now how about piping it down before they find us."

"Don't worry," assured Dawn. "The forest says that the distance between our enemies and ourselves in quite large."

"Great," retorted Noah. "Ask it where the restaurant is, because I'm starving. That gruel was totally unfilling."

"You're just hungry because you fell asleep and Jordan took your breakfast," said the fail-prone jock.

"Honestly, I'd rather starve than eat more of that gruel," the bookworm admitted.

"True," said Dawn. "It was pretty revolting."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, you know what else is revolting?"

"The fact that your significant other intentionally voted herself off of the show on the first day?" Dawn said.

"How did you know?" Tyler gasped.

"Dude," said Noah sarcastically. "It's a reality show. I watched it online back in September."

"Oh yeah, right."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "Ever since season five started, Lindsay and I haven't been as close as we were in the first three seasons. I'm glad she survived the last finale, but she kind of got dum...uh, I mean less aware."

Noah: "I'm on a team of oddballs. Tyler's nice, but he's lacking in the mental department, Dawn and B are just plain impossible to work with, Staci never shuts up, and Jordan overreacts to everything. This is definitely an underdog team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well," said Dawn. "As long as you value her for who she is, then you'll never go wrong with love."

"What do you know about love?" quipped Noah.

"More than you think," replied the moonchild. "I may have never found love, but my abilities can pick up on the smallest traces of it in others."

"_Cool_," said Noah sarcastically.

* * *

Brick was pacing back and forth on the edge of the ravine, confused about what his plan should be. "No," he muttered. "That won't work. I can't work alone."

"Hey," said Justin from below. "Keep it down. I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah, with your lips!" replied the angered cadet.

* * *

**Confessional**

Justin: "Brick is too serious. He needs to lighten up and find someone to love him. Of course, Anne Maria is my paw...uh, I mean girlfriend. Yeah, _girlfriend_."

Anne Maria: "Brick is a total sweetheart when he's not in da' pilots seat. Once he gets control, he ain't coming out."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"We don't care," snarled Anne Maria.

Brick became even more peeved. "Pick up your guns immediately. What if someone comes and finds you?"

"Then you'll take care of them," said Justin.

"I don't think so, I have to go show my team who's in control! Now get up and work."

Justin stood up. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." The male model gripped his shirt and ripped it off, superman-style. "Bask in my glory."

Anne Maria began swooning and shaking. The Jersey girl fell to the ground with a thud. Brick looked on in confusion and disgust.

"What is that supposed do?" Brick asked uneasily. "I'm not into guys...in that way."

"Alright, if this won't work, then maybe..." Justin began to move his pectoral muscles and grin handsomely. Brick gagged and admitted defeat.

"Alright, I'll leave. Just...stop doing that!" The cadet grabbed his gun and a handful of ammo and dashed into the forest, leaving Justin and Anne Maria to do whatever they wanted without interference.

* * *

Sammy had decided to go alone, but soon rethought her plan.

"I need a plan, or an alliance," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "I need an alliance. Being new means that I have a huge target on my back. But who should I trust."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Suddenly, the farm girl heard rapid footsteps coming towards her from the thick bushes. She propped up her gun on the trunk of a tree and waited. The footsteps grew closer and Sammy began to shake in anticipation.

When the shadow emerged from the woods, Sammy jumped out and screamed. "Freeze!"

"No wait, friendly fire!" said the camper.

"Dakota!" said a shocked Sammy. "Sorry, I thought you were a Fox."

"I didn't even see _you_. You hid yourself well."

"Thanks, but I think it would be better to work together from now on. I have something that I need to get off of my chest."

"Sure," agreed Dakota. "Let me rest first."

* * *

Sam and Dakota sat down in a thicket and whispered to each other.

"I have an idea," said the gymnast.

"What's in mind?" asked Dakota curiously.

"I need to know if you would join me in tonight's vote, if we lose of course."

Dakota smiled. "You bet it, but who should we vote for?"

Sammy smiled back. "Eva."

Dakota seemed cautious about voting off the female bully. "Are you sure? If she gets voted off, and finds out that we did it, she'll be fuming."

"She won't have anyone to pinpoint, you'll see."

* * *

B and Katie were walking in awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So," said Katie.

B looked down towards the smaller BFFF.

"You don't talk...ever?"

B shook his head in agreement.

"That's so sad. You probably don't have any friends."

"..."

"Sadie and I can be your friends."

The silent genius raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry. Even though we're on different teams, we can still chat at breakfast, and challenges, and eliminations, and whenever."

"..."

"Why don't you talk. Are you one of those people without a voice box? Do you have a frog in your throat?"

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Pulls out blackboard* "Seriously."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Or is it because you don't like talking?"

B shook his head and continued listening to the forest.

"Do you just not have anything to say, because my mom always said that-"

B grabbed the BFFF in a panic and pulled her into a bush. The pair heard a faint conversation that was growing closer by the second. Katie held her breath while B raised his paintball gun and loaded a ball.

Suddenly, the noise stopped completely. B kept his rifle on his shoulder as he stood up and squinted his eyes to get a better look around.

Katie opened her mouth and asked, "What is-"

B put a finger to her lip and closed his eyes, taking in the sounds of the forest.

Out of the blue, the duo heard a large crack coming from the tree above them. B raised his gun, but was nailed in the cheek with a tranquilizer ball. The ball exploded, knocking the silent genius unconscious. Katie breathed in some of the dust and felt her eyes slam shut, but not before looking up to a green-clad figure perched high in the oak tree above them.

Chris came on the loudspeaker. "That's two down for the Foxes. The score is seven to four, Llamas!"

* * *

Jordan, who had decided to take a small nap, was shaken awake by Chris' announcement.

"Crap!" he thought to himself.

* * *

"As if we didn't have a disadvantage before!" said Noah under his breath.

"Don't worry," said Dawn. It's not that bad."

"Yeah," agreed Tyler. "There are still four of us to beat."

"And seven of them!" whispered Noah harshly. "If we lose, I'll-"

"Quiet!" whispered Dawn. "Someone's close."

The moonchild pointed to the west. Tyler and Noah gazed over in that direction with their guns ready. Surely enough, someone walked out of the brush.

Tyler jumped up with his rifle in hand. "Freeze, cadet!"

Brick dropped his gun and collapsed to the ground in fear. "Please, just leave me be."

Noah stood up. "Meh," he cloaked. With a single ball, Noah put Brick fast asleep on the ground with his face buried in the mud.

"That's a kill for the Foxes!" came Chris again. "The score is six to four, Llamas!"

* * *

As Chris updated the score, Sammy and Dakota had found Sadie, who was eagerly looking for her BFFF. When Sadie had told Sammy about her plan of attack, Sammy threatened to shoot her. Since that moment, the three girls had been conversing about the game.

"So, then it's decided," asked Sammy. "We all vote for Eva, correct."

"Oh, definitely," replied Sadie. "She's really scary."

"You don't have to tell me twice," added Dakota. The bald fame-monger flipped a branch out of her way. The limb flipped Sadie in the face, causing her to scream.

"Shut it," demanded the farm girl. "You'll let them know we're here."

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Noah.

"Clear as day," affirmed Dawn.

"Let's go," said Tyler. "That sounded close."

* * *

"But she hit me with that branch!" said angered Sadie.

"It was an accident, I swear," pleaded Dakota. "Now shut up, please."

"We are so done as BFFF's!" snarled Sadie.

"We were never BFFF's," argued Dakota.

Sadie gasped. "Take that back, you pig."

"I'm the pig!" said Dakota in defense. "Look in the mirror."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I did not mean that, I swear!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sadie gasped again and lunged at Dakota. The former mutant fell backwards with the large BFFF on top of her. Sammy grabbed Sadie and tried to pull her off of Dakota.

"Cut it out!" She screamed. "Do you want to get shot!"

As if on cue, a sarcastic voice witfully spoke from the bushes. "Like this!"

Noah and Tyler opened fire on the trio of girls. Sammy reached for her gun and rolled out of the carnage. She whipped her rifle into the air and fired at Tyler, who was watching the action from in between the boys, pushed Tyler out of the ways of the pink ball, which exploded on a tree behind the group.

Noah used his legs to launch himself behind a bush to reload as Tyler reciprocated Sammy's attack. The jock launched another ball at the athlete, who deflected it with a swing from her gun.

The farm girl brought her shirt up to cover her mouth and nose. This gave Tyler a chance to leap out of the brush and tackle her. With both athletes on the ground, Noah was the only one with a gun in hand, as Dawn was too fearful of using hers.

Tyler got Samantha in a hold and held her down to the ground.

"No one escapes these fingers, lady. Now, shoot her."

Noah lifted his gun. "Dude, get out of there. You go down as well!"

Sammy got control of her left leg and kneed Tyler in the crotch, causing the jock to roll over. The farm girl reached for her gun, but Noah was faster with his trigger.

The ball exploded on Samantha's chest. The pink dust flew into her face, instantly knocking her out. Tyler managed to escape the dust and barely stand.

Chris' voice rang again. "After a mighty battle, the score is now four to three, Foxes!"

Noah and Dawn cheered. "Yes!"

Tyler waddled up the duo and raised his fist. "Yeah, Foxes!" The jock groaned and collapsed out of pain.

"Make that three to three! Heh he!" Chris snorted.

"Poor Tyler," cooed Dawn. "He was so brave."

"We can mourn him later, but first let's see who's left," said Noah.

"You took out Brick."

"And Sam. Then there's Sadie and the monster chick..."

Dawn gasped. "Eva!"

"And anti-me and his little girlfriend too!"

"But," asked Dawn. "Where is their camp? This forest is too thick to see through from any angle."

"They might be on their way to get Ethan back, but I doubt Justin and the can of paint would be willing to try. The biggest problem is Eva."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I respect Eva, and she respects me. But that doesn't mean that she's willing to throw up the white flag if we meet in the field of battle."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Well," said Dawn. "We need to get moving. We need to take the lead."

"Exactly," replied Noah.

* * *

Back at the Foxes' base camp, Ethan was still knocked out on his pole. Jordan was alert as possible.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "With an even score, I need to be on my guard. It's only a matter of time before someone finds their little hostage. And when they do, I'll be ready to take them down."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The sun was hot, and Jordan's camo jacket was burning him to a crisp. The golf fanatic peered above the thicket he was hiding behind and looked around the edge of the clearing.

"I must be hearing things."

Jordan unzipped his jacket and slowly took it off. He set it on the ground next to the team's crate of tranquilizer balls. When he sat up and propped his gun up on a forked branch, he heard a small rustle in the trees above him.

The jock casually gazed up to see a large shape in the branch above him. In shock, Jordan grabbed his jacket and blocked the oncoming ball. He grabbed his gun and shot at the shadow in the tree.

With a large leap, the shadow fell to the ground in the clearing. Jordan raised his gun, but the mysterious hunter grabbed the muzzle and yanked Jordan out of his hiding spot. He looked up to see a mud coated face.

"Hey, mouthbreather!" taunted Eva. "Looks like we meet again.

Jordan let out a feminine scream and kicked Eva in the shin. The golfer pulled his gun away from Eva, now reeling in discomfort instead of pain.

"Surprise, ya' bit-"

Jordan pulled the trigger and his heart stopped. Nothing fired out of his rifle.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Okay, so maybe I forgot to load my gun."

Eva: "What an amateur."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva smiled and raised her gun to Jordan's head. In response, Jordan thought fast and turned his back to the shot. The powder spread through the air when the ball made contact, but Jordan had his nose and mouth closed tight.

Jordan turned back and brought his gun down on Eva's thick skull. But Eva, being Eva, managed to grab the gun at the last minute.

With her own gun in her free hand, Eva raised it up to Jordan's chest. The jock saw Eva's plan and kicked the rifle away.

Eva growled and pushed Jordan into the bushes where he had left his jacket and his crate of ammo.

The female bully picked up her gun and checked the chamber for balls. With two balls left to shoot, Eva stormed over to the bushes and smashed them aside.

Eva gasped. Instead of cowering in fear or running into the woods, Jordan had done the unexpected. The athlete had lifted his crate of tranquilizer balls above his head. Eva tried bum rushing the golfer, but Jordan flung the box at close range.

The crate smashed into Eva, crushing a large number of balls and releasing a cloud of pink dust. Jordan smiled and fell to the ground as the dust surrounded him. When the dust cleared, both titans were asleep on the ground.

"The score is tighter than ever with two on two!" boomed Chris. "This is the big moment people."

* * *

"What?" asked Justin in shock. "We're the last two on our team!"

"Don't worry baby, they'll never find our hiding spot," assured Anne Maria.

* * *

"We'll never find them at this rate," said Noah. "We don't even know if that was Eva who got taken out."

"It was," assured Dawn. "Justin and Anne Maria would never split up. Well, not Anne Maria anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a puzzled Noah.

"Justin's just using her to get further in the game. It's all in his aura."

"That's Justin for you. Always trying to woo women with his otherworldly powers."

The pair reached a small ravine. It went down about seven feet and was ten feet wide. Noah 's sharp eye caught an irregularity in the mud.

"Hold on, isn't that a footprint down there." The bookworm pointed down towards the indentation.

"It is," replied Dawn with enthusiasm. "And there's more over there."

Noah followed the aura reader's hand and confirmed her sighting.

"Alright, anti-me, here we come," grinned Noah. "Lets get down there."

Dawn sighed in agreement. "This aura is strong with this place."

* * *

As Dawn and Noah climbed down into the ravine, Justin and Anne Maria were preparing for battle.

"Oh baby, that gun looks so great with your eyes," squealed the Jersey girl in delight.

Justin chuckled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it."

"I wonder what else it goes good with?" purred Anne Maria.

Justin gulped. "A lot of stuff," he said nervously.

"Like maybe ya' shirt, huh?"

"Again? I already go through those things like toilet paper. I only have a few left."

"Well, with the money, ya' can buy a million shirts."

"And let me guess..."

"Take it off!"

Justin mustered up his courage. "Look Annie, I know we are a perfect pair, but maybe we should focus on-"

Suddenly, a massive cloud of pink smoke surrounded Anne Maria, forcing Justin to back into a small crack in the wall of the ravine with his gun in hand.

Anne Maria fell to the ground, and Justin heard the unmistakable sound of sarcasm. "Bullseye, now let's get the one I was aiming for."

Justin rolled out of his hiding place and pulled up his hostage pole. Noah turned and shot in that direction, but his shot was blocked by Staci's flailing body.

"Dawn, grab your gun!" commanded Noah.

Dawn looked down at her feet and saw her rifle laying in the mud.

Justin leaned away from the pole and whipped out his gun. "Sorry egghead. The sarcasm stops here," he snorted.

Noah dove into the ground and dodged Justin's shot. Dawn ducked behind a curve in the wall and left her gun in the mud. Justin dropped Staci and grabbed Noah by the arm, effectively turning him into a human shield.

"Dawn," said Noah in panic. "Shoot him...Dawn?" The moonchild was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like she bailed," taunted the model. "Too bad that you'll be going home tonight. Elimination by injury." Justin began to twist Noah's arm until he let out a feminine scream.

Justin let Noah's arm relax and then twisted it again. "Just one little sprain, and then-"

Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere and exploded on Noah 's chest. Soon, the bookworm was asleep. Justin let the dust clear and saw Dawn nervously holding her rifle in the air.

"I know what you plan on doing," she cloaked. "I don't like it."

"Well, then what can you do?"

"This!" Dawn pulled her trigger again, launching a ball into Justin's eye. The ball didn't explode, but Justin's panic did.

"My good eye, I'm ruined!" The eye candy screamed covered his eyes and fell into the muddy wall of the ravine.

Dawn shot another shot and Justin was relieved of his misery.

Chris came back on the loudspeaker and said in shock, "I can't believe it... Dawn and the Foxes of Failure have won!"

* * *

Both hostages had been returned to their respective teams unharmed, albeit a little groggy.

Staci immediately began talking about how her uncle had invented chloroform while her team tried to ignore her by giving praise to Dawn.

The Llamas were a little more heated.

* * *

"What a pathetic performance," complained Eva. "Seriously, you got taken out by Noah and Dawn!"

"Well, I didn't go AWOL," said Justin.

"Yeah, Eva," said Sammy. "You have no room to talk."

Brick entered the group as they sat under the large tree where the Foxes had slept the night before. "Team, I think it's time for a meeting," said the cadet officiously.

Justin and Anne Maria glared at the cadet in disdain, as did the rest of the team.

"No, Brick," said Sammy. "We don't need a meeting. I just want to get this elimination over with and win tomorrows challenge."

"But the team is out-"

"I don't give a crap about whether or not you think the team needs help. You're not helping us at all. You just sit back and boss us around."

The rest of the team watched on as Sam and Brick went off on each other.

The loudspeakers boomed again. "All campers to the bonfire in ten minutes, it's voting time."

Sam gave up her attempt to stand up to Brick's authority and said, "We'll just see how this vote goes."

* * *

When both teams arrived at the bonfire, the sun was setting and the bugs were coming out. Justin was nervously looking at his swollen eye in his mirror and pouting. Sam and Eva were avoiding each other like the plague. The rest were just walking, ready to get the night over with, even the Foxes. They wanted to try out their new accommodations.

Chris emerged from the forest with Chef at his side. Next to Chef were three crates, each of a different size.

"Campers, these crates contain the prizes I promised before the challenge. As I said, the winning team will choose first, which I why the Foxes are here. So, pick a box...any box."

The Foxes looked at Dawn in suspense, knowing that her skills would allow her to pick out the best prize.

The moonchild stood up and walked over to the crates.

"Just a heads up," Chris cautioned. "One crate contains nothing, so choose wisely."

Dawn picked up the smallest crate in the stack, measuring about three feet long and six inches tall. She pulled it away from the other crates and carried it back to her team.

"Alright, Foxes," said Chris. "You're all done here. You may leave."

The team left silently, just as Chris had instructed.

When the Foxes had left entirely, Chris started the ceremony.

"Way to lose guys. With players like this, you should have won that one. Heh, he."

"What can I say," said Samantha with a calm and relaxed voice. "We tried. Some of us just weren't team players." The gymnast glanced at Eva.

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Chris. "Excuses. But before we get on with the votes, I have a special reward to give to your M.V.P."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "Crap! How could I just forget about that!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris continued. "The player with the most kills will receive a special prize, and that player is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eva!"

The rest of the team, excluding Brick, gasped as Eva grinned in delight.

"Eva, as your reward...all votes against you will be nullified."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: *Slams her head into her hands and sighs* "All that work...for nothing!"

Eva: *Laughs* "Take that, team!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I've counted up the votes, and its close," said Chris with a grin. "Only three votes count tonight. Let's hand out some wienies, shall we."

"Eva and Anne Maria, you two are safe." The bully and Jersey girl stood up and walked over to the host to claim their prize.

"..."

"..."

"Dakota and Sadie, wienies for you as well." Sadie clapped her hands and claimed her hotdog, as did Dakota.

"Ethan, one for you." The groggy nerd tried getting up, but fell to the ground. "He can have it later," taunted the host.

"..."

"..."

"Samantha, you're safe." Sam caught her hotdog as she stood up and walked over to the others.

"Brick, Justin, one of you has spent your last night on this island."

The two boys exchanged nervous glances.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brick..."

Justin jumped for joy. "In your face, _brickhead_!"

"And by that," finished Chris. "I mean that Brick is safe." Chris chunked the last hotdog at the shocked cadet, accidentally hitting Justin in his other good eye.

"Owww! What? What do you mean he's safe!"

Anne Maria jumped in protest. "I want to know how voted for my baby!"

"I could sit here and argue, but it would be more fun to introduce you to our new elimination device," laughed Chris.

Justin gulped. "New elimination device?"

"Trust me," said Chris. "You'll love it."

* * *

The Llamas stood on the cliffside, watching Justin blindly walk up to the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame.

"I can't see it. Where is it? It's it ugly?" panicked Justin.

"Just a little to more to the left..." chuckled Chris. "There!"

The host pushed button on his remote, sending the model flying off into the open lake.

As the rest of the team watched Justin fly, Chris signed off the episode.

"That's two down, and fourteen to go. Without Justin, how will this team stay together? Will they be able to redeem themselves, or will they fail yet again? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "If those cretins think that I'm going home, they have something coming. I vote for Justin."

Sammy: "Eva is outta here!"

Sadie: "Sammy told me to vote for Eva, so that's that."

Ethan: "I don't know...Eva, I guess?"

Dakota: "Definitely Eva."

Justin: "Sam may want me to vote with her, but Brick has been a thorn in my side for too long."

Brick: "Justin, you're too far gone for this team."

Anne Maria: "Eva is such a pain in my side. I vote for her."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

The Results

Justin: 2 votes

Brick: 1 vote

Eva: 5 votes (nullified)

* * *

Eliminated: Debbie, Justin

Foxes of Failure: B, Dawn, Tyler, Staci, Noah, Katie, Jordan

Llamas of Loserdom: Sadie, Dakota, Samantha, Ethan, Brick, Anne Maria, Eva

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry if the if end felt rushed. It was a long write. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. And...Don't forget to review.**

**Next time...boats! **


	6. The Pain Mutiny: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our remaining campers were thrown into an all out tranq-ball war to save their kidnapped teammates, courtesy of our special guest, Harold. When it came to teamwork, the Llamas were crushed. Samantha put together a ragtag alliance that soon fell apart at the seams, Justin received plenty of bodily harm, and Eva deserted her team, again! In the end, Eva escaped elimination, and it was pretty boy Justin who took our one-way transportation off the island."

"Now, only fourteen campers remain, and with the team's even in numbers, the race for dominance has begun on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Chris stood on the cliff side in front of the Llamas of Loserdom. "Alright losers, you are done for tonight. Go pick out one of the other crates from the bonfire and head back to your new beds, heh he!"

"Do you have to rub in our loss?" groaned Dakota. "Just let it go."

"Whatevs," replied the host. "Just get some rest. You'll need it."

The seven remaining Llamas solemnly walked down to the bonfire.

Eva grabbed Sammy by the arm and pulled her to the back of the group. "Just what did you hope to accomplish by voting off your best player?" asked the jock in anger. "Tell me!"

"What makes you think that I voted for you?" replied Sammy innocently. "I voted for Brick."

The cadet gazed back towards the two girls and sighed.

Eva gazed into Sam's eyes and dropped her arm, leaving a red mark where she had gripped it. "I'll be watching you, farmer."

* * *

**Confessional**

Sammy: "As if I'd just tell her that I voted for her. I know how to play the game, even with my minimal exposure to the show."

Eva: "Sure, I may have escaped elimination, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna slack off. This only makes me work harder."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"As will I," mumbled Sammy. "_As will I_."

Anne Maria was sobbing next to Sadie and Dakota. "When I find out who voted for my Justin, they'll be sorry."

"Why do you care?" asked a curious Sadie.

"You knew he playing you, right?" added Dakota.

Anne Maria gasped. "How dare you!" The Jersey chick pointed to the rest of her team. "You're all villains here! My Justin cared about me over the money! He told me himself!"

"Listen," said Ethan. "He never falls in love. He just used his body to win you over."

Anne Maria's eye shadow was streaming down her tanned face. "Just leave me alone. I never asked for any of this!"

As Anne Maria ran off to the campground, the rest of her team reached the bonfire and grabbed one of their crates from the pile.

Eva quickly took the box on top, but Brick had a warning for the bully. "Wait, Chris said that there was an empty box!"

Eva picked up the other box and shook it in her hands. A rattling sound could be heard from inside the box. The jock shook the other box with the same results.

"Great," groaned Eva. "They both have something in them."

"Just pick one," said Brick. "You may get lucky."

Eva raised an eyebrow and ripped the top off of one of the crates. Inside was a trash bag. The bully pulled it out and spilled its contents across the ground.

"Duffel bags!" squealed Brick. "Nice!"

"Thank God," sighed Samantha. "I'll need this for all the clothes I brought."

"Same here," agreed Dakota as she picked up a bag.

"Ewww," groaned Sadie. "They're barf green."

"Correction, ma'am," said Brick. "It's_ army_ green. Now try to be more respectful to our troops."

"As if you know anything about respect," taunted Sammy in disdain.

"Hmph," Brick snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes were adjusting to their new digs.

Jordan flew through the cabin door with anticipation. "Ahhh, the great feeling of victory and warmth."

"Oh my gosh, I know," said Katie. "I just hope that Sadie is okay."

Noah walked in next. "I'm sure she's fine. You worry too much."

"Yeah, but we're never apart."

"You were last night," added Tyler. "You dealt with it just fine. Now just relax and savour the warmth."

As Dawn and B carried the small crate inside the cabin, the team eagerly gathered around the box in anticipation.

"Open it," demanded Jordan.

"Hold on," replied Dawn. "Let us get it inside and on the floor."

B placed the box in the center of the cabin on top of a ratty rug and pulled a crowbar out of his trench-coat. The genius jammed his iron tool into the space between the lid and the rest of the crate and pushed down with all his might.

When the lid popped off, Jordan quickly pushed Noah and Dawn out of his way and peered into the box.

"I dont believe it," he gasped.

"They're so... beautiful," sniffles Tyler.

"Yah," said Staci in awe.

"It's just..._soda_," said an unimpressed Noah.

"This is awesome," squealed Jordan. "I haven't had a coke in six years, two months, and nine days."

"That was...deep," said Noah.

"I'm attentive to detail, alright!" snapped Jordan.

Tyler pulled a bottle out of the crate and tried to pop the cap off. "Come on fingers, work."

"Typical Chris," added Katie. "Always making it harder for us."

"Wow, you just figured that out," quipped Noah. "Even after five seasons of the show."

"He wouldn't let me and Sadie be on the same team," she sobbed. "This place blows so hard."

"Don't worry," came Dawn. "Even though you may be jealous of your friend, she's jealous of you as well."

Katie stared at Dawn with an unnerving gaze. "How did you...never mind.

Suddenly, Tyler screamed in pain. "My hand!"

Katie looked over at the jock and fainted. On Tyler's hand was a wide gash, covered in blood. "Stupid bottle!"

Noah was shaken. "Dude, what happened?"

The jock winced in pain. "I cut myself on the cap!"

Dawn walked up to Tyler. "Don't worry, I can help you. I just need some special flowers and some boiling water."

Tyler gasped. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," said Dawn calmly. She turned to B. "B, go find some water and boil it over the fire."

The genius nodded and left the cabin in a hurry. "Jordan, you can-"

Dawn paused in shock as she watched Jordan down a whole bottle of soda.

The jock moaned in delight. "Oh yeah, that's the spot. Right there."

"I've been scarred," stated Noah plainly as he sat down on his bunk.

The moonchild walked up to Jordan and asked him for a favor. "Look, Tyler's hurt, and I need your help."

"I know he's hurt, but he can stick it to the pain," snorted Jordan. The jock turned to Tyler, who was on his bed in pain. "Right, buddy?"

"I'm not good with blood," said the queasy athlete. "I just need to lay down."

Dawn turned away from Jordan. "Fine then," she sneered. "Noah, can you go and find some yarrow flowers?"

"Sure, ask the gamer to go find flowers that he has never heard of," the genius retorted. "Smart move."

"Well, I doubt that Staci or Katie know about yarrow flowers. You're smart, so I figured that you would know," she pleaded. "Can you try?"

Noah sighed in defeat. "Fine, if it's for the fangirls. What do the flowers look like?"

Dawn thought for a few seconds. "They're pink, yellow, or white, and they come in little bunches."

"Very _helpful_," scowled Noah.

Outside, the Llamas were just getting set for bed. They had heard Tyler's scream and saw B and Noah exit the cabin and enter the forest.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Ethan to Sammy. The nerd opened his duffel bag and laid it on top of himself like a blanket.

Sam rolled over and grumbled. "I don't know. Ask someone else. I just want to sleep."

Ethan spoke to her again. "If I didn't know better, it appears that they're planning something. Maybe they know what the next challenge is. They might be trying to get started early!"

Sammy groaned in disdain. "Or they might just have to pee. Did you ever consider that."

"No, I guess not. Sorry."

Brick butted in. "They might be looking for the invincibility statue too. I know I would if I was a winner."

Sam snapped awake. "Oh really," she told Brick. "Is there anything you might want to tell us."

"Ma'am, if I had a secret, then I would let the team know immediately."

Dakota taunted the cadet. "Just like your bed wetting tendencies and fear of the dark."

Brick blushed in embarrassment. "Not personal secrets! Game related ones."

"Well," laughed Sammy. "If you find the statue, then I'm sure that you'll let us know."

"Yeah," coughed Brick. "Sure thing."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Even if I did have the statue, I don't know if I could handle that much power. I'm used to controlling a team, not playing with one."

Sammy: "Brick is the ultimate bag of cats in this game. He has no idea when to shut his trap."

Sadie: "I don't care about the invincibility statue at all. Not unless Katie found it. And if I found it, then I would so give it to her."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Can y'all shut up," groaned Anne Maria. "Sexy gals like me need their beauty sleep." The Jersey girl sniffled, obviously due to Justin's elimination.

"For once," replied Sammy. "I agree with you. Everyone just calm down. We'll deal with this discussion in the...hey, they're back!"

Sam pointed at the cabin, where Noah and B had returned with something in their hands.

"Listen to them," she commanded. "See if you can hear what they're saying."

Noah and B opened the cabin door and sighed with relief.

"I found some of those yarrow flowers...at least that's what I think they are," said a confused and exhausted Noah. "I looked everywhere around the campsite. They were on the edge of a stream. Does that sound like yarrow? Please tell me they're narrow."

Dawn plucked the flowers from the brainiac's scrawny hand and examined them closely. "They are! Thank you so much!" The aura reader grabbed Noah and hugged him tight before grabbing the cup of hot water from B.

Dawn took the flowers and stuffed them into the cup, letting them sit for a minute. Katie and Staci sat watching as Jordan downed another soda. Tyler casually glanced down at his wound and quickly tried to remedy his situation by starting a conversation.

"So...what are you guys gonna do if you win?"

Jordan immediately shot up. "Get another one of these cokes!"

As Jordan dashed passed Noah and Dawn to get another soda, Noah couldn't resist poking at Jordan's sugar high. "Ah, sugar. Nature's cocaine...in coke form, literally. I think you've had enough of those things."

"No kidding," said Katie. "I tried to take one, but he growled at me."

"Yah," added Staci. "Me too."

"Oh, you guys want some," squeaked Jordan. "Catch!"

The jock flung two bottles at the girls. They ducked below their covers as the bottles smashed against the wooden wall.

"Hey, watch it," Katie told the hyperactive jock.

"Yah," added Staci. "You could have killed me. Just like my great, great, great, uncle Jack who invented murder."

Dawn looked over at Staci and tried to tell her the truth, but wanted it to be a private discussion. "Staci."

"Yah," the liar replied.

"Could I talk to you outside?" she asked innocently.

"Sure."

Jordan cranked up his annoyance. As he jumped in front of the cabin door, he cautiously told Dawn and Staci, "Now ladies, don't go off making alliances and all."

"We're not, Jordan," Dawn scowled.

The moonchild slapped Jordan on the arm, causing the sugar obsessed jock to fall to the ground in shock.

"Yep," said Noah. "That's a sugar-high if I ever saw one."

As Dawn and Staci stepped outside of the cabin, the Llamas were all sound asleep. Dawn motioned for Staci to be quiet and the liar obeyed. The two girls stepped off the the porch and slowly crept around to the back of the cabin.

"So, Dawn," asked Staci anxiously. "What did you want to talk about? Is it about my family, cause I have some interesting stories to tell."

"Yes, it's about your family," said Dawn nervously. "I have to tell you this, but I don't quite know how to say it."

"Go ahead. I'm a good listener, yah."

"Well, sometimes..."

Staci nodded. "Yah."

"Well, sometimes you go overboard with your stories," she whispered.

Staci frowned. "What d-do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is...that you need to start focusing on the game, not your ancestors."

"But, I thought that everyone liked my stories. They do right?"

Dawn thought long and hard. After a few seconds of silence, Dawn sighed. "No." The aura reader hung her head in shame. "We don't."

Staci sniffled in disappointment. "I know," she admitted. "But I don't make these things up. They're true stories."

"Well, where did you hear these...stories?"

"My parents always said that I came from a line of great thinkers. They even had a scrapbook of all of my ancestors and their accomplishments."

Dawn sighed. "Did you ever think that your parents may have just been lying to you about your family."

"No. My mom always said that they were real people with real accomplishments. Are you saying that my life has been a lie?"

Dawn looked Staci in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's not what matters. It doesn't matter if your ancestors aren't amazing. What does matter, is that you're amazing. Be the best that you can be. Focus on what you can do. Not what your ancestors did. Get it?"

"Yah," said Staci in disappointment. "But I'm not special. I've never done anything that people will remember."

Dawn smiled. "Well, it's not too late to start."

The liar smiled back.

As Dawn and Staci retreated back into their cabin a stir of movement flashed from the Llama's camp. A hand reached over to one of the closed duffel bags and unzipped it quietly. Another hand emerged from the darkness, placing a shining can into the bag and closing it again.

When Dawn and Staci opened the door, Jordan was unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" asked the alarmed teen.

"He tried to jump off of his bed and hit his head on the top bunk," explained Noah. "With the way he acted, I figure that it's best to leave him on the ground."

Dawn smiled and grabbed the cup of water. She looked inside to see that the water had been stained a faint green. She walked over to Tyler, who was barely awake, and told him the good news. "Alright, Tyler. I have the remedy for you, but I need your headband."

The jock slowly pulled his red headband off of his forehead and gave it to Dawn. The brainchild dunked the head piece into the water and grabbed Tyler's wounded hand.

"This'll sting for a bit, but it'll help you heal quickly."

Dawn took the headband and tied it around Tyler's wound. The jock winced in pain, then smiled. "I feel it working already," he exclaimed.

"Good, now get some sleep," replied the aura reader.

Tyler fell back into his sheets and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Taps the side of his head*

Tyler: *Holds up his hand to his face* "I hope this works. I'd hate to be eliminated by injury this early in the season."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn sat down on her top bunk and pulled the sheets over the other side.

"Going to bed already?" asked Katie. "Don't you want a soda?"

"Sorry, but I don't drink soft drinks," she apologized. "I've never liked them."

"I just wish Sadie was here to share them though," she sighed.

"Then save one for her," said Noah.

Katie grinned. "Oh my God, Noah. You're a genius!" The BFFF picked up a bottle of soda from the crate and put it under her sheets.

Meanwhile, Noah had reached into his sweater-vest and pulled out a rather bulky book. He flipped the pages back and forth in boredom, as he had obviously read the novel before.

"What's that?" came a voice from above. Noah looked up to see Dawn peeking into his lap to see the book.

"George R. R. Martin," he replied. "Does it really matter?"

"But...Chris said that luxuries weren't allowed in the game," stated Dawn cautiously. "What if he sees it?"

Noah smirked. "Oh honey, he won't. I never take it out during the day."

"And the cameras." The moonchild pointed up to the hole in the ceiling where the camera was hidden.

"How did you know that there was a camera up there?" asked Noah suspiciously. "Is it your powers again?"

"Yes, I saw it when we walked in. I felt negative energy around that spot, and voila, hidden camera."

"Nice," quipped Noah. "Now tell me, who's winning the season this time?"

"Sorry, I can't see far into the future. I only read auras."

"Uh huh." Noah turned back to reading his book.

Dawn sighed. "If you need to tell anyone about your problems, I'm here."

Noah turned and told her, "I don't have problems. Well, maybe Chris, and Justin...and Alejandro...and-"

"Your family?"

Noah gasped. "No, well sometimes. I really just want to read myself to sleep, okay."

Dawn smiled. "Alright, enjoy your restful sleep."

The entire team, including Noah and Dawn, covered up with their bed sheets and fell asleep in their warm beds.

* * *

In the morning, Tyler awoke with the bandage on his hand. He slowly unraveled the headband to discover that his wound had not only stopped bleeding, but almost healed up entirely. He stared in awe at the natural wonder that Dawn had preformed.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed the jock. "I'm cured."

The other campers awoke groaning and glaring at Tyler.

"That's great," said Noah. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah...me too," mumbled Katie.

Suddenly, the loudspeakers squealed with the obnoxious voice of Chris McLean. "Welcome to the final fourteen, campers!"

"Oh put a sock in it," groaned Jordan in anguish.

"The challenge for today is the toughest one yet," said Chris, "and we need to get started as soon as possible. That means no breakfast!"

The campers on both teams gasped.

"He can't just starve us," panicked Staci.

"Relax," said Noah. "He's not trying to starve us. Even if he was, you could last quite a while without food."

"Good thing that I chugged seven pops last night," bragged Jordan. "I'm up and ready!" The golfer jumped out of bed and stretched his arms. Without notice, he winced and grabbed his bicep. "God, cramp!" he groaned.

"That's what happens when you load up on sugar, genius," quipped Noah in delight. "You just need water. And don't come crying to me when you have kidney stones either."

B nodded in agreement.

"What's a kidney stone?" asked a puzzled Katie.

"Well-" started Noah.

"You don't want to know," shuddered Tyler. "No one should ever have to go through something like that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Tyler: "I've been hit by a car, stung by bees, bitten by a snake, blown up by a mine, and fallen down a pyramid. I'd take all of those over another kidney stone."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris' voice rang again. "Alright weenies, head to the south beach. It's challenge time.

"Lets get this this over with," sighed Noah.

"Yah," agreed Staci. "I really don't want to play today."

As the Foxes left their cabin, they saw that the Llamas had already left.

"Crap," muttered Jordan. "Were gonna be late again!"

"Don't worry," said Dawn. "There's no rush today."

"But Chris explicitly said that we needed to rush," argued Noah.

"You trust Chris?"

Noah paused. "Good point," he smiled.

* * *

When the Foxes arrived at the beach, Chris and the other team were already sitting and waiting for them.

"Wow," said Chris. "Twice in row, you're late."

"Sorry, we had trouble getting up," said Staci sincerely.

"Well, it doesn't matter," replied the host. "Just take a seat. We've got a lot of explaining to do today."

The Foxes plopped down onto the dry sand. On the Llamas, Anne Maria was still scowling, as was her annoyed team. The only attentive camper was, as always, Brick.

"You may start," said the cadet with a salute.

Chris flashed a smile. "Great, now listen up. For the past two challenges, the teams haven't been very unified. The producers wanted to see the entire team work together, so that's where today's reward challenges comes in."

"Reward challenge?" asked Ethan with a faint grin. "So no one goes home today?"

"Nope, no elimination for you," said Chris. "But that doesn't mean that you can outwit the forthcoming pain in today's challenge, heh he!"

Katie and Sadie raised their hands together.

"Yes," reluctantly said the host.

"What is the challenge?"

"Seriously. That's your question?" snorted Chris in disdain. "Fine, since you want to know now, I suppose I can skip the reward part of the challenge."

"No!" screamed the campers.

"Great," said Chris. "Now listen up. Today's reward is something that you all need...food!"

"So that's why you canceled breakfast!" exclaimed Dakota. "You wanted us to win our food."

"Exactly. The winning team will receive an all-you-can-eat dinner, complete with all of your favorite foods."

Both teams cheered.

"But, you'll have to bust your sorry little butts to win it. And you'll do so in an homage to our Viking naval battle in World Tour. Each team will construct a boat and use it to retrieve a set of flags or sink the enemy ship. I'll explain the details later. First, you should find your building sets somewhere on the beach. Oh, and the team with the best boat at the end of the three hour time limit gets a huge advantage in the actual challenge."

Without a word, both teams began running down the beach.

"Hold it, Foxes!" shouted the host.

Both teams paused and gazed back at the Chris, who pulled out a rolled up piece of paper from his shirt.

"Catch!" The host threw the scroll at the Fox team and smiled. "There's a reward for winning the last challenge. It should help ya' put the boat together."

The Llamas groaned is disappointment.

* * *

Both teams arrived at their building sets to discover massive piles of wooden parts and pieces.

At the Llama camp, things quickly got heated.

"Alright," boomed Brick. "This is war, people. And as your captain, I say we-"

"Don't care," quipped Samantha as she rummaged through the pile of wood.

"Well ma'am," so ad Brick slyly. "If you refuse to work with the group, you go hungry tonight when we win."

Dakota tapped Brick on the shoulder. "Brick, I know you have the best intentions, but some of the worst things in history have been done with the best intentions."

"What do you mean, soldier?"

"I mean that you might want to let the team have a say. Just for this first part of the challenge."

Brick gasped in shock. "Are you telling me to...relinquish my duty as team captain?"

"Well...n-"

"Oh yes," said Sammy, butting into the discussion. "That's exactly what she means. It's for the better, right Dakota?"

"Yeah," the bald teen sighed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: *Sighs* "This went downhill fast. But I won't give up on them. Without my leadership skills, the team is doomed to failure."

Ethan: "Normally I wouldn't mind having someone else in the spotlight, but with Brick, he just takes it too far."

Anne Maria: "Oh, Justin. Why did ya' have to go!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick walked away in seeming defeat and sat down on a rock with his head in his hands. Sammy smiled and began sifting through the pile of wood.

"Alright team, let's get this boat started!" She chanted patriotically.

The rest of the Llamas cheered in agreement, barring Brick, who sat scowling at the rest of his team in vain.

Back at the Foxes' camp, Jordan quickly opened the blueprints he had received from Chris.

"Oh yeah baby!" squealed the jock. "Were gonna rock their world now!"

"Yeah!" bellowed Tyler in agreement. "Lets do this!"

Noah snapped the jocks to reality. "Guys, you do realize that we still have to build it first? In three hours too."

"Don't worry, Noah," said Katie. "We have a map. We'll finish this in no time."

"Yah, my gre...uh, I mean...yah," Staci fumbled.

"First," asserted Jordan as he walked up to the pile of wooden parts.. "Lets separate all these pieces. That'll make it easier to find them."

The Foxes followed Jordan's order immediately. The jock set the blueprints on a stump and put a rock on top of it as a paperweight before joining his team.

Meanwhile, the Llamas were becoming confused over what their boat should look like.

"We should build a aquadynamic boat," insisted Sadie. "That way we'll go faster."

"That's not even a word, Sadie," sighed Ethan. "It's aerodynamic."

"Well, I say that we just build something already," demanded Dakota. "It's been twenty minutes and we don't even have a plan."

"I'm with you," smiled Samantha. "If we don't get a boat built, we'll starve it here tonight."

Eva reluctantly spoke up. "We needed that blueprint. It was a golden ticket to dinner."

"Well, they have an engineer too, so we have plenty of competition," explained Dakota. "B is a total genius."

"Guys," said Samantha. "I need to use the ladies' room. I'll be right back." As Sam stood up she tapped Ethan and the shoulder with her index finger.

"Whatever," said Dakota. "Just hurry back."

Ethan coughed. "Actually, I have to go too."

The team stared at Ethan suspiciously.

"Yeah," said the nerd nervously. "I'm just gonna go now."

The lanky teen jumped up and ran into the bushes where Samantha had entered.

Ethan crawled through the thick brush and reached a small patch of open ground where Sam was eagerly standing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This team," she snarled. "We're falling behind and we need another win, even if it is just a reward challenge."

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help to make it work."

Ethan's heart skipped a beat. "Me...you need me?"

"Yeah, but I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Well, listen up..."

* * *

Chris was sitting in his hidden control room. The host stood watching the many screens in front of him. With a flick of his wrist, he whipped out a small remote and paused the recording.

The host turned to the camera and flashed trademark smile. "Just what does Samantha have in mind? Will Ethan follow her plans? And who will win the challenge and the amazing buffet? Stay tuned for all answers on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

**~A/N~ Hope this wasn't too boring. Opening chapters will be full of character development, so hopefully my readers are into that stuff. I hope the OC's are settling well you you guys. I spent a couple of months planning for this story, so I hope it pays off.**

**Don't forget to review. Each one makes my day a little bit better.**

**Also, Pahkitew Island is coming to the USA next month, and episodes are on YouTube in Italian. Who's excited!?**


	7. The Pain Mutiny: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Sorry it's late. I've been distracted by Pahkitew Island lately and was too bust watching the Italian dub to focus. Hopefully I'll get back on track after this chapter.**

**Don't forget to R&R if you like where this is going or not. Constructive criticisms are highly acceptable. **

* * *

"Now," said Samantha. "I need to know how good you are at stealth.

"Don't worry," smiled Ethan. "In Battle-Questers, I'm a level seventy-two rogue with over thirty badges in skill."

"I don't know what you just said, but I think you'll work."

"Now, what's my assignment?"

Samantha smiled deviously.

* * *

Jordan piled the final piece of wood onto its respective pile. "That's the last one," said the jock. "Now...what are we gonna make?"

"A boat?" asked Noah sarcastically.

"Oh, let's make a sailboat!" squealed Katie. "Sadie loves sailboats!"

"Well," said Tyler. "Maybe we should vote?"

"Great idea," remarked Dawn.

B nodded in agreement.

"I vote for a sailboat!" squeaked Katie. "And so does Sadie!"

"Katie," sighed Jordan. "Sadie isn't on the team. You two might share a brain, but you don't share this democracy!"

"I vote with Dawn," said Staci. "Whatever she chooses, I'm for it."

Noah sighed in frustration. "You all can't be that dull, can you? Use the blueprint!"

"Oh yeah, the blueprints!" exclaimed Jordan. "Where are they?"

"I thought you had them!" gasped Tyler.

"No, I gave them to B!"

Everyone looked at B, who was hunching his shoulders and pointing at Noah.

"Don't look at me," defended Noah. "I put them down on a rock. I'm sure they're fine. I put a rock on top of them so they wouldn't blow away."

Noah walked over to the rocks on the treeline and impatiently searched as his team looked on in worry.

Suddenly, Noah looked up and screamed, "They're gone!"

Jordan began running towards Noah. "What do you mean they're gone? You lost them!?"

"I left them on this rock," explained the panicking genius. Noah pointed to the ground. "See, there's the rock I used as a paperweight."

"Well, they're gone now!" screamed Jordan in frustration.

The rest of the team walked up to the two arguing geniuses and looked on in confusion.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" panicked Katie.

"Yah, those plans were our only hope," said Staci nervously.

"Maybe B has an idea," said Dawn cheerfully.

B pulled out his blackboard. "_Nothing."_

The team groaned in defeat.

Back at the Llama base, Samantha had just returned to the team.

"Don't worry," she cautioned. "Ethan's going to take a while. He'll be back soon."

"Whatever," sported Eva. "He's not really helpful anyway."

Brick glared at the bully. "Ma'am, I must inform you that everyone on the team serves a purpose. I will not stand for this disrespect."

"And I won't stand for you telling me how to play the game," she replied angrily.

"Could we please get on topic?" sighed Samantha. "We only had three hours."

"She's right," said Sadie.

Brick and Eva snapped their heads away from each other in anger.

"Now, what are we building?" asked Samantha seriously.

"A boat," smiled Sadie.

"Seriously," sighed Samantha. "What type of boat?!"

"We should build a trireme," came a voice from behind the team.

Ethan walked up to the group and tapped Sam on her back as he passed by. The athlete winked back at the nerd.

"What's a tri-thinger?" asked a puzzled Anne Maria.

"Its a boat used in the Persian Wars," explained Ethan. "It used a massive metal hull to ram other boats. If you need to sink a ship, it'll work."

Brick became suspicious. "And how did you get that idea?"

"Does it matter?" quipped Sammy rhetorically. "No, it doesn't. Now listen up."

Brick scowled. "Yes, it does. No one gets such an idea of the top of their head."

"Well, he was knowledgeable about it," insisted Eva.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"Look," snarled Anne Maria. "I know you voted for my baby, so you don't get a chance to speak."

"Just let the team handle this," begged Dakota. "Please."

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: *Snorts in disapproval* "We'll see how this turns out. If they fail out there, they'll have to let me be captain again."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright," said Brick with a grin. "Just build it. You'll see my point eventually."

The group gathered around Ethan as he explained the building process.

"Now," said the nerd. "First we need a frame to build on. Eva can pick out the longest pieces for the shell while the rest of us build the frame out of the smaller pieces."

Eva saluted, walked over to the woodpile, and began lifting the heavier pieces into the air.

"You heard the man," exclaimed Samantha. "Lets do this!"

* * *

"I can't believe you just left the plans on a rock," sighed a peeved Jordan.

"Hey," retorted Noah. "You're the one who gave them away. You should share the blame!"

As Noah and Jordan bickered, the rest of the Foxes sat in a small circle and brainstormed ideas.

"Too bad my gr-" started Staci as Dawn looked her in the eye. "Uh, I mean too bad we lost the plans," she chuckled.

"You can say that again," whined Tyler. "I really wanted that buffet."

"We can still win," assured Katie. "We just have to build a boat in...how much time is there?"

"I lost track about an hour in," moaned Tyler. "My hand hurts again and I can't focus."

"B?" Dawn asked the silent giant. "Do you have any idea? Even a one?"

B thought deeply and nodded his head with a smile.

"Great, what is it?" asked Katie.

B opened his coat and pulled out his blackboard. With a piece of chalk, the genius drew a large square, divided into multiple sections. In the center, he drew a large semi-circle with a smaller circle on the flat edge.

"It's a-" Dawn started.

"Sailboat!" Katie squealed.

B shook his head and wrote "_raft_" in the sand with his finger.

Noah and Jordan noticed the commotion and joined the group.

"Well," sighed Jordan. "We might as well build it. We have nothing to lose."

"Our lives?!" replied Noah cautiously. "You guys do know that a raft would fall apart in the lake, right?"

"Even if it does," said Jordan. "We might be able to win the advantage. The Llamas don't have a blueprint either, so we're even."

"Well," said Staci. "It would be easy to build."

"Totally," agreed Katie.

"All in agreement?" asked Dawn with her hand raised.

The entire team, barring Noah, lifted their arms to the sky.

"Fine," Noah sighed in defeat.

* * *

As Eva hauled the last piece of the boat's shell over to the pile of planks, Brick realized that there was something missing.

"Halt!" he panicked. "What do we put it together with?!"

"Nails?" asked Eva sarcastically. "And a hammer?"

"Well, where are they?" the cadet whined.

"I... I didn't see any," admitted Ethan nervously. "I guess I wasn't thinking ahead."

"Great," complained Anne Maria. "Now what do we do?"

"Maybe we could use vines?" insisted Sadie. "There are hundreds of them in the woods."

Samantha groaned. "Where's Chris when you need him? Maybe he forgot to give us those supplies."

Dakota screamed at the top of her voice. "Chris! If you can hear this, give us our stuff. This isn't a joke!"

As if on cue, the loudspeaker boomed with Chris' snarky voice. "Alright campers, you have ninety minutes remaining. Ya' better start building, or its gonna be rough waters for you. McLean out!"

"This is hopeless," sighed Dakota in anger with her bald head hung in shame.

"See guys," asserted Brick. "I knew we shouldn't have tried to build such an intricate boat."

"When did ya' say that?" asked Eva as she glared at Brick. "You told us to build it! You agreed!"

"Ethan suggested it, not me," replied Brick in fear.

Eva turned towards Ethan. "What's the big idea?"

"I don't-"

"You don't know," Eva raged.

Samantha stepped between Eva and Ethan and looked Eva in the eye. "Look, he thought we had nails. Blame the plans, uh, I mean Chris. Blame Chris!"

Brick gasped and grabbed Samantha by her arm. "What did you just say? Plans?"

"I meant Chris!"

Brick looked towards Ethan and saw a bulge in his navy blue jacket. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

The lanky teen looked down at his jacket and stuttered. "Nothing, it's just-"

Brick dropped Samantha's arm and grabbed at Ethan's jacket. He reached inside and pulled out a paper scroll.

"You stole it! You stole their fairly won advantage!"

"No... I-I found it," panicked Ethan. "It was on the ground."

Samantha intervened again. "Hold on, Ethan. Let's not rush this."

Brick tried to speak but Samantha cut him off with a hand on his mouth. "Yes, he stole it. And it doesn't matter. We need to win and nothing is stopping us." She turned to her team. "Does everyone agree?"

Brick ripped the hand away from his mouth and pleaded. "You have to hear me out! Do want to win by cheating, or do you want to win fairly, as a team?"

With no one taking Brick's side Sam snatched the blueprints from Brick's tight grip and held them in the air. "Now, let's get this thing built!"

Brick once again tried to take a stand. "You will take those back and apologize to the opponents! That's an order, ma'am!"

The cadet stuck his finger in the farm girl's face and asserted himself, but suddenly felt his arm being pulled around by a massive force.

"Look," snarled Eva with teeth grinding frustration. "I'm hungry, and you're not getting in my way. Now, you can either help us build, or I can snap your arm in two!"

Brick whimpered nervously. "Ma'am, though I highly respect your skills, I would find it to be a good decision to let my arm go. I don't think so well...under pressure!"

Eva dropped the cadet, leaving a crimson bruise around his wrist.

"Now stay back," said Eva. "Let the _adults_ do what must be done."

As Eva and the others stormed away, Brick collapsed onto the sand and found himself in quite a predicament.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "This team is the most unfair, dirty, underhanded, uncooperative, shameful mess that I've ever led into battle!"

Eva: "He ain't done. I can see it in his eyes."

Ethan: "Sammy sure had my back. I knew we'd make a good team."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Foxes had begun construction on their raft. Instead of nails, B had suggested vines, just as Sadie had. While Dawn, Katie, and Staci left to collect supplies, Noah, B, and Tyler worked on the raft. Jordan, however, decided to watch over the process like a stout military leader.

Noah, in the middle of tying a knot in the vine, looked over his shoulder. "You know that we only have an hour left, right _'Tiger'?_

"I know," said Jordan with a flashy grin. "I'm jut watching you guys incase you mess up."

Tyler dropped his vine and turned to face the other jock. "Dude, it would be done faster if you would get down here. We haven't messed up yet."

Tyler turned around and tripped on a spare plank. When he hit the ground, Jordan laughed. "Nice idea, but I'm not convinced."

* * *

**Confessions**

B: *Gives a thumbs down*

Jordan: "Yeah, I probably should've worked a bit more, but this team needs a leader. And who's better suited than the 2006 Putt-Putt Playoff Champion!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Are you sure that you're being a leader?" asked Noah. "Because now you're just being a prick."

Jordan sat down in the sand and stretched his legs. "Say what you want, but I know that I can lead us to victory."

"B 's the one who came up with the building plan," said Tyler. "All you've done is argue with Noah and lose the blueprints."

Jordan muttered to himself. "So ungrateful."

Noah and B were finishing up on the base of the raft. With a forty foot length and a fifteen foot width, it wasn't as big as the team had planned.

"Sorry bros," groaned Tyler. "I don't think this will hold all seven of us."

"Well," quipped Noah. "Maybe if _someone_ would get up and actually try, then maybe it could be bigger."

"Oh really," snarled Jordan playfully. "What's with the berating? Do you not remember the Dodgeball game in season one? You can't really-"

"I learned my lesson," snapped Noah in anger. "I'm a changed man! Even though I did nothing wrong, I've changed!"

"Dude," sighed Tyler calmly as he patted Noah on the back. "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth your time."

Noah turned his attention back towards building the raft. Jordan stood up and grabbed a large plank. "You can use this for the plank that you'll be walking after the challenge," he chuckled. "Just a warning, you little punk."

Noah and B rolled their eyes.

As the Foxes made progress, the Llamas continued to craft their trireme. The frame of the boat was shoddily tied together by vines are varying length, and the wooden planks that covered half of the boat were almost falling apart. The oddly shaped frame itself wasn't anything to be proud of. While it was definitely able to fit all seven team members, it would leak heavily with a large load. For the ramming rod, Eva had found a sturdy log and carved the ends to a point using a clam shell.

Ethan and Samantha were tying the last few pieces of the shell together as Brick unwillingly fastened them to the rest of the boat.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Though I may have toned down my code, my tolerance of cheating remains the same."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The cadet sighed to himself and hung his head in shame. Dakota noticed his darkened mood and came over.

"Brick?" She asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Brick looked up with sadness in his eyes and spoke. "You don't know? It's the team. They just won't listen to me. I'm trying to help them and make it easier for everyone, but they don't care."

Dakota smiled. "I care."

"Yeah, right," he snorted back. "You don't mean that at all."

"Maybe I don't, but you can't give up because of what doesn't go your way."

Samantha looked to the bald, tail-wielding teen and laughed. "Don't give him any attention. He's gonna be fine after he eats the dinner that we're winning today."

Dakota sighed and walked away, leaving Brick to hang his head once more.

Anne Maria was fiddling with her hair, which had lost its form and fallen into a mess of tangles. She groaned under her breath. "Oh, my poof."

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "When I find out who took my hairspray, someone's gonna wake up in the ICU!"

Sadie: "Snook...uh, I mean Anne Maria is totally rude. I wish Katie was here to keep me company. Everyone on the team is scary. Well, not Sammy and Dakota. They're my friends, for now...oh Katie, I need you!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Hey, tan-in-a-can!" shouted Samantha. "We need your help over here! We're almost done!"

"Eh, you eva' had your style melt like this," she sneered as she grabbed her hair and pulled it up. "If not, then keep ya' trap shut!"

Samantha sighed in frustration and ignored the Jersey chick.

"Don't worry about her," Ethan told the gymnast. "She's not much of a team player. Of course, you would've known that if you actually watched the show."

"Trust me," she grinned. "Even though my knowledge of this rundown excuse for a show is, um, limited, my wits and athletic abilities can keep me afloat."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Last one!" shouted Tyler in joy. "Dinner, he we come!"

"Could you keep it down, _boom-box_?" Noah quipped. "We really don't want the other team to know that we're in the lead."

"Why does it matter?" asked Jordan. "The advantage goes to the best boat, not the first one there."

"But the question is," added Staci. "Is it good enough?"

"She's right," said Dawn cautiously. "I sense major turmoil in the near future."

"Yeah," agreed a snarky Jordan. "For them!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "As a natural born leader, it's my duty to not only lead my team to victory, but contribute as well."

Katie: "Jordan is so selfish. All he ever does is... "*sniffles* "Oh, Sadie. Why can't we just be together!?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That attitude isn't exactly the best one to carry around here," said Noah. "Overconfidence leads to failure. Just look at Tyler."

"Hey," whined the red-clad athlete.

"No offense," said Dawn calmly. "But I have to agree with Noah."

"Come on guys," whined Tyler again. "I might not be the smartest crayon in the crate, but at least I have one thing that sets me apart from everyone else on the island."

"Your pain threshold?" laughed Noah. B and Jordan laughed as well.

"No," sighed Tyler. "My determination."

Noah thought for a few seconds. "Wow, I can't really argue with that. Good boy." The brainiac walked up to Tyler and petted his head as Tyler groaned.

"Great," exclaimed Jordan. "Let's get that last plank in place and hit the beach!" The jock grabbed the large piece of wood and, with B 's help, set it in place.

Dawn and Katie pulled the vines over the plank and fastened them to the side of the raft.

"There," squealed Katie. "We're done!"

Staci and Jordan nodded in content. With two layers of wood and multiple vines to hold it together, the raft was almost perfect. Almost.

"Oh no," groaned Noah.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan playfully.

"We forget to make a mast, smartass!" he shouted.

"I know, I was-"

"You mean...you knew you were handicapping up the whole time," sneered Tyler.

Jordan rolled his eyes. "It's fine. All we have to do is row. We don't need a sail, or a mast, or anything but manpower."

"You realize that you and B are the only people on this team that have biceps, right?" asked Noah rhetorically. The genius sat down in the sand and put his hands over his face. "We screwed ourselves into a corner."

"Jordan?" asked Dawn. "Did you see anything in the woodpile that we could use as a sail?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out!" came Tyler. "We need to hurry.

"I...found a a big sheet," coughed Jordan as he closed his eyes.

"Where is it now?!" gasped Dawn.

"In the bushes," the jock said while pointing to the forest.

Noah looked up. "Dude, you're gonna have to be specific."

"Yah," started Staci. "Too bad my gr...uh, I guess we're gonna have to go find it, I guess." The liar chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "It's so hard to keep my stories to myself. I just can't fight it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I'm gonna dismiss that advice for now," replied Noah with a scowl. The bookworm looked to Jordan. "Show us where the sheet is, now!"

"Alright," he mumbled. "Don't get your granny panties in a knot."

Jordan led the group to the woods where he reluctantly searched for the missing sail. After a few minutes of looking, loudspeakers boomed once more. "Warning campers, you have ten minutes to finish up. When you're done, bring your creations to the starting line."

Katie screamed to the sky. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying," came the jock from within the shrubbery. "This stuff is just to thick to see through!"

"Pretend you're tracking a wounded deer," suggested Staci. "Look for signs."

"Yeah," snorted Noah. "The sail is going to leave a bloodtrail."

Dawn shuddered. "Can we please change the subject, now?"

"Sure," said Noah with a laugh. "You really need to-"

"Found it!" came Jordan in excitement.

The jock emerged from the forest, pulling a massive white sheet behind him. It's twenty foot long mass was caught in the brush, forcing Jordan to rip and tear it as he pulled it along. When he heaved the sheet out of the thicket it was full of holes.

The team stared at the sheet until Tyler broke the silence. "No time to waste. Get it on the boat!"

"How?" groaned Noah. "We don't have a mast to put it on."

Suddenly, B ripped out a pocket knife and slashed holes in the corners of the makeshift sail. The giant genius pointed at Dawn and then to a pile of vines.

The moonchild quickly returned and handed B the vines. The giant pulled the sheet to the edge of the raft and fastened the vine to the plank that jutted out of the front of the platform. He tied the other end to the hole he had cut in the sheet. The genius, with the help of the other campers, did the same with the other bottom corner. Finally, he tied two vines to the other corners and let them hang free.

"Uh, what do we do with this?" asked a clueless Tyler.

B held up a finger, signaling for his team to wait. He suddenly grabbed Jordan and pulled him over to the boat and plopped him onto the deck. When he stood up, the silent genius put one of the loose vines in his hand while he held the other one himself.

"Oh, I get it," smiled Noah with a jolt of enthusiasm. "You'll hold the vines while the wind catches the sail. Nice idea, Beverly."

**Confessional**

B: *Hunches shoulders and holds up his blackboard* "_Doesn't matter."_

**End Confessional**

"Alright," shouted Jordan to his team. "Let's get this thing to the starting line! We're bringing home the bacon tonight! Or whatever they're serving."

B and Jordan grabbed the front side of the raft and slowly pulled it into the surf. When the raft was in the water, the team began walking along the beach with B and Jordan steering the raft alongside them.

* * *

"One last piece and we can finish this piece of crap," mumbled Samantha to herself. "Just one more piece."

The llamas had only two minutes at the most to finish their trireme. It wasn't as graceful as the plans had shown it to be. While it was originally streamlined, organized, and sturdy, the version that the campers made was less so. It held together well, but an overabundance of vines made it nearly impossible to not get tangled up when stepping inside. Eva put planks on top of the vines to cover then up, but had since run out of large supplies. Aside from the vine problem, the boat was leaking in multiple spots and the sail was small and torn.

Ethan looked upon the ship with blueprints in his hand and sighed.

"Oh, don't worry," he was told by Sadie. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah," agreed Dakota. "It's at least something."

"I don't know if this could hold all seven of us," Ethan admitted.

Brick entered the conversation. "As a military cadet, my knowledge of naval warfare and shipbuilding is confirming your worries, whether you like it or not. That's what you get for stealing."

"And you know what you're gonna get if you blab to Chris?" asked Eva with a snarl.

Brick shook his head in fear and confusion.

"You'll see in time," she said as she walked by the cadet, jamming her elbow into his ribcage. Brick looked at her nervously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "I hate to say it, but Eva's our best player. Sure, she's a bit hard to work with, but she's all worth it in the end.

Eva: "I'm not going hungry, so that punk-ass cadet better stay out of our way, or he'll go home in a casket."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sure thing ma'am!" Brick saluted reluctantly. "Sure thing."

"Done!" came Ethan loudly. "We need to hurry, we only-"

Time's up!" boomed the loudspeaker. "It's all out war now, so get your rears in gear for the most epic challenge _ever_!

"Quick," instructed Samantha. "Get it into the water. We gotta go!"

Eva singlehandedly pulled the boat into the surf and positioned the mast. The boat took of down the beach at a comfortable pace as the rest of the team headed to the starting line.

* * *

Chris was laying on a wooden lawn chair that overlooked the edge of the lake. A hundred yards out into the lake were two buoys with flags attached, one red, one green. Two more sets were placed at three-hundred yard intervals.

"Yeah, I know," said Chris with his phone at his ear. "We've searched everywhere."

The host scowled as the man on the phone berated him.

"Yes, we should have tied them down. It wasn't our fault. The contracts specifically stated that contestants agreed to being put in the balloons."

The host sighed. "Yes, I know what they were filled with...no it's not torture."

Chris growled and snapped his phone shut. He peered down the beach to see both teams and their watercrafts slowly moving towards the battlefield.

"And here they come!" he said to the camera. "Its on like Donkey Kong." Chris snatched up his megaphone with a sneer on his face. "If they would hurry up!"

The faint groans of the cast were heard by the host, who sat back and flipped out a pair of sunglasses and put on a captain's hat. "While we wait for our teams to arrive, let's take a quick commercial break. Stay tuned for all the answers right here, on Total... Dra-"

"Hold it, don't cut out!" screamed Jordan as he approached the host in a mad dash. "We made it."

Chris looked behind the jock to see the Foxes pulling their raft to shore.

Chris then looked towards the Llamas. They had just hit the shore about twenty yards away. Eva and Brick had steered their boat, and when Brick jumped out, he caught his foot on the side of the rail and fell into the water, coaxing laughs out of Samantha and Eva.

"Fine, we can do the challenge now," sighed Chris. "I'll just take the extra funding out of the editor's paycheck."

"Well, get on with it," demanded Jordan. "I want to eat!"

"Patience, my child," explained Chris. "First, we must judge the boats to determine who gets the reward."

The 'llamas looked at their trireme nervously as Chris walked over and tapped it. The host grabbed the side of the boat with his hands and tried to shake it. "Sturdy," he smiled. "Nice job."

Suddenly, a plank fell off the boat and landed at Chris' feet. "Uh huh, sturdy," he snarked. "I give it a seven.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "See what I mean? Without my leadership, the team can't stand on its feet."

Ethan: "Yeah, I probably should've just came up with an original design."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha pouted. She then noticed Brick trying to say something. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. She leaned over to the ears of the cadet and whispered a threat. "Blab, and you're going hungry when we win. If you live, that is!"

Brick dropped a tear down his cheek as Chris began to walk towards the raft the Foxes had made. He stepped forward and spoke as the host barely touched the raft.

"Sir! I have something to say!"

Chris impatiently faced the cadet. "What? I'm kinda in the middle of giving out a reward here!"

"Brick," warned Samantha. "Don't you dare say anything." She pinched his arm from behind.

Jordan lunged forward. "What is it?" He asked suspiciously. "What's wrong, Brick? Have a secret?"

Brick snapped the blueprints from Ethan's jacket and ran forward, tripping over himself. "They stole it!" Brick pointed his shaking hand at the two newcomers on his team.

Sam and Ethan shot each other a nervous glance. Jordan snarled and tried to tackle the thieves, but B held him back. "You son of a... no, let me go, Beverly!"

"Hold on," sighed Chris. "I can resolve this here and now." He turned to Jordan. "Did you see them take it?"

Jordan thought and replied nervously. "No. I didn't see them take it. But you-"

"Then you have no proof," Chris grinned. "I see no reason why they couldn't take it though."

"But it was our reward," pleaded Dawn. "They must be given their karma."

"Look," Chris said to both teams. "We have a challenge to get through, and I don't want to get behind. So, I've already settled on a winner."

Both teams silenced themselves as Chris raised his arm in the air.

"The winning team is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The Llamas of Loserdom!"

The Llamas cheered in delight as Noah stumbled forward to protest.

"Wait," asserted the genius. "Our boat was flawless. They have a dozen leaks in theirs. Not to mention that they cheated."

"Yeah," snorted the host. "Remember when I said that you had to build a boat?"

"What do you think we built?" sneered Jordan.

"Yeah, you guys built a raft, which by technicality is not a boat."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Okay, now that is just pretentious!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"But if it floats, then it's a boat," argued Noah.

"Eggs float, oil floats, root beer floats," the peeved host groaned. "Do those things sound like boats to you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? Is it the fact that you and your team lost the reward, because we have to get on with the show! Now go stand with your team and zip it," Chris said, tracing a line across his mouth with his fingers.

Noah shot Chris a glare of hatred and slowly joined his team near their raft, which according to Chris, wasn't a boat.

Chris looked to the camera and smiled. "Now for the rewards."

The host turned to the Llamas and clapped his hands. "Congrats on winning the reward, which should be here in three... two... and one!"

The buzz of a helicopter could be heard in the distance. Both teams looked over the inland to see a chopper carrying two crates, one larger than the other. As the aircraft hovered over the beach, sand whipped around both teams, causing them to cough and hack.

"Thanks, Chef!" shouted Chris through his megaphone. "I would I owe you one, but I just don't have the time!"

Chef mumbled curses from within the cockpit and dropped the crates. Once both hit the ground, he piloted the helicopter back over the Island.

"Great," coughed Noah. "If the embarrassing loss wasn't enough, now we have lungs full of sand to worry about."

"We have a medical station if you need it," explained Chris. "We were hoping that no one would need it, but with our budget, that's probably not how things'll go."

"Well," sneered Jordan. "I personally believe that a certain few of the people on this island have more to worry about than a bit of sand." He stared down Eva, as did she.

Chris sensed the hatred and laughed. "Heh he, yeah, I know. Don't worry though. You guys will have plenty of time to maim each other in today's challenge. But first, let's hand out rewards.

Chris walked up to the smaller crate, which at about the same height as the host, was dwarfed by the larger crate. "Alright Llamas. For building the only boat today, you guys get..."

Chris smacked the side of the crate causing one panel to fall off and reveal the reward.

"A cannon!" Chris finished.

"Oh yeah," grinned Eva devilishly. "Now we're talking!"

"Trust me," said Chris. "This is going to help you."

Dawn looked at the host and spoke. "Chris, what's in the other box?"

"I was getting to that," replied the host arrogantly. "For losing the first challenge, the Foxes still get a reward, but not a very good one."

The host tapped the side of the larger crate, revealing a large catapult. "You get this catapult. It's not as good as you'd expect, so good luck finding a way to make it work, heh he."

"At least we get something," said Staci with cheer. "Right guys?"

The Foxes, especially Noah and Jordan impatiently ignored her.

"Well," said Chris. "I'm bored with this day already, so I say that we get the battle started."

"As do I," groaned Noah. "I just want to go back to our cabin."

"Don't you mean _our_ cabin?" asked Samantha rhetorically. "You don't stand a chance."

"Yeah, right!" taunted Tyler. "When we're done with you, you'll be so, uh, not happy!" The jock slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"Ahem," coughed Chris. "If the ladies are done squabbling, I'd like to explain the rules of the challenge, thank you very much!"

Both teams stood in silence, glaring at each other with icy stares of hatred.

"Alright," Chris said as he pointed out to the lake. "Do you see those flags? They're your tickets to dinner. Each team will use their boat to collect all three of their banners and return to the shore and tag my hand. And if you aren't really a collector, you have the option of sinking the your opponents ship instead."

"Definitely," smiled Eva. Brick looked upon her nervously.

"Once all players on one team are in the water or on the beach with their three flags, the winners will be declared."

"Hold on," pointed out Ethan. "Our boat won't hold seven of us. It's not good enough."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you guys didn't have nails...not! In this case, only four members from each team will actually be on the boat. The rest will act as a cheering squad. So go ahead, pick your crews!"

"Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty!" exclaimed Brick as he raised his arm to the sky and grinned at his team.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Cheering squad," she told him.

Brick gasped. "You guys said that I could lead the team in this part of the challenge! You promised, and promises are never nullified!"

Sam ignored Brick' s argument and selected notable crew members. "Eva, are you up for it?"

Eva smiled. "It's skull-smashing time!"

Sam backed away cautiously. "Okay, what about Sadie?"

"Oh my God, yes! She squealed. "Yes infinity!"

"Then," finished Samantha. "I guess Dakota and I can finish up."

"Hold on," Brick asserted. "That's four women. Not to offend you, but you'll need a man to do the heavy lifting!"

"Eva has that role filled perfectly," snarled the athlete. "Plus, you're not exactly safe around heavy objects."

Dakota tapped Samantha on her shoulder and nervously admitted her thoughts. "Well, I don't think I can do it. Brick should do it instead."

Brick shone with a heartwarming smile. "See, someone believes in me!"

Sam curled her lips and sighed. "Fine, it's just a reward challenge. No one can go home, so go ahead. Get on the boat."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "He thinks he's actually getting on my good side. Once Brick the Dick is universally hated on the team, he'll be gone in no time."

**End Confessional**

* * *

On the Foxes, Jordan had already volunteered to be in the challenge, but needed three more members.

"Count me in," exclaimed Tyler, giving Jordan a high five. "I'm ready to kick some llama tail."

"Great," praised Jordan. "So, who's next?"

B raised his hand and joined the jocks on the boat.

"Well," begged Tyler. "Someone come up here. I want to get started."

"I'm not very good with boats," said Noah dryly.

"Can I join?" asked Staci. "I have really good nautical skills. It comes from my, uh, studying. Yah, studying," she chuckled.

Jordan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Even if I was the last man alive, I wouldn't let Staci on any boat of mine. The girl's just annoying and useless to the team. I'm still shocked that she didn't get the boot first. Plus, I'd rather have the attractive chicks around, if you know what I mean."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I don't-" Jordan started as he was cut off by Tyler.

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

Staci smiled and jumped on the boat as Jordan glared at Tyler in honest disagreement.

Chris picked up his megaphone again. "Alright campers! Who's ready for the most epic naval battle _ever_! With a minimal response from Eva and Jordan in the form of bicep flaunting, Chris quickly continued.

"But first, you guys are going to need some ammo for your weapons. Heads up!"

Suddenly, a small yellow plane appeared overhead. It dropped two couch sized crates that floated down to the ships using their expanded parachutes.

Chris explained again. "In those crates are small, yet deadly smoke balls. However, not all of them contain smoke, heh he."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Brick suspiciously.

"Lets just say that some of the stuff in those balls isn't approved by the government," smiled Chris. "And just to let you know, I'm not liable for any injury received from this challenge, so be careful and go break a leg!"

Jordan and B tied the loose vines that hung from their sail to one of the planks that jutted up from the deck and waited for the challenge to begin. Staci and Tyler were ready to push the raft into the water.

Brick sat on the deck of the Llama's trireme, ready to open the sail as Eva put both hands on the stern, prepared to give it her all.

Chris raised a hand and began the countdown. "Three... two... one... and go!"

Both teams set their watercrafts in motion as the peanut gallery eagerly watched the challenge unfold.

The raft that Jordan and the Foxes had built was much faster than the frail trireme of the Llamas, and in less than a minute, the wind had carried them to the first buoy.

"I got it!" squealed Jordan in anticipation as he stumbled to the port side to grab the first flag. He reached out as far as he could, stretching his arm to its limit. Sadly, it was just out of his reach.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself.

Staci fumbled up to him. "B said that we can get it on the way back!"

"Great," he quipped in return.

The Llama's boat, although it was slow, was just slow enough to allow Samantha to reach out and time her chance at grabbing the green banner. She managed to grasp a corner and let the wind push the boat along, taking the banner with it.

"That's one for the Llamas," blared Chris. "The Foxes might have just cost themselves dinner!"

Anne Maria, Dakota, and Ethan cheered from the beach as Noah, Katie, and Dawn sighed in fear as they watched Jordan beat the deck with his palms.

"Jordan," said Tyler. "Get the catapult ready!"

Jordan looked up at the fail-prone and nodded in confirmation. With his large hands, he pulled the seven foot tall wooden weapon to face the starboard side and the other boat.

"Staci!" Jordan yelled in command. "Load it up!"

Staci, without a saying a word, opened the chest of ammo and pulled out two black spheres. She put the cue ball sized balls into the catapult and loaded more, two at a time.

When there were about twenty balls loaded, Jordan pulled the lever on the side of the frame and the contraption sent the black balls hurdling at the Llamas.

"Watch them fly!" Jordan screamed as the balls pelted the side of the trireme. Eva ducked below the side of the boat and saw the balls explode on the deck, releasing a thick black smoke. Brick wasn't able to duck and was berated by the heavy cloud of fumes. Samantha and Sadie threw themselves behind the cannon.

When the smoke cleared, Brick, full of rage, grabbed a pair of smoke balls and loaded the cannon.

Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him as he dropped both balls into the chamber. "No, don't use it yet!" She commanded. "We need to get the next flag!"

"They're going down," raged Brick.

"I know," Samantha argued. "But not now!"

The cadet dropped his hands and nodded his head in disdain before heading to the other side of the ship.

On the Foxes' raft, Jordan was already about to fire another round of shots. As their craft approached the second buoy, B grabbed a spare vine and tied the end to make a lasso. When the raft was only feet away from the red banner, B swung his rope and caught the top of the buoy, allowing B to pull it towards him as Jordan let his second round fly.

"Incoming!" Eva bellowed harshly as she flew behind the mast of the ship. Sadie was a bit too slow and got hit directly in the stomach, sending her tumbling over the side of the boat, eliminating her from the challenge. Sadly, no one noticed when the smoke cleared.

"Oh yeah," Tyler cheered. "One down, three to go!"

Back on shore, Chris updated the scores. "It's one flag each, but the Llamas are down one BFF.

Katie started to shudder and whimper, but Dawn calmed her down.

On the Llama' s boat, Samantha was finally ready to load the cannon. Brick grabbed another ball to add to the chamber. As the two rivals were preparing to take revenge of Jordan, Eva was leaning over the opposite side of the boat to grab the second flag. Using her man-hands, she ripped the banner away from the buoy, but put a massive tear down the middle.

Back on the raft, B had stuck the banner inside the team's box of ammo and prepared to snag the next one.

"Quick," said Staci. "They're gonna fire!"

Staci was correct. Brick pulled the ignition cord and sent four balls careening at the raft. When they collided with the raft, B was hit in the back unaware and collapsed into the water.

"B," panicked Tyler. "We lost B!"

Surprisingly, the other three balls didn't explode. Staci ran over to investigate. The liar picked one up.

"It's a dud, yah," she laughed too soon. The ball detonated in her hand, covering her with thick yellow goo. The other balls exploded too, covering Jordan and Tyler with similar substances.

Jordan let out a feminine yelp and paused to sniff his jacket.

"Mustard!" he gasped. "I hate mustard!"

As Jordan shuddered in terror, Staci began to lick her hands clean as Tyler watched in confusion.

"Its two to one, Llamas," Chris boomed. The players are tied, so it's anyone's game now!"

"Load it up again!" demanded Brick.

"Way ahead of you," replied Samantha. The athlete reached into the box and pulled out two more cannon balls. However, these balls were far heavier than any others, is if they were filled with solid metal. Even though she knew that they were dangerous, Samantha went ahead and loaded them anyway.

"Brick?" She asked the cadet loudly. "Go get the last flag. I'll deal with this shot."

Brick saluted. "Aye aye, Captain, uh, no not captain. No wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Just help Eva!" Sammy screamed in Brick's face. The cadet stumbled away.

The athlete carefully positioned her weapon to fire at the Foxes' catapult, and Jordan too. "Bingo," she said with a grin as she pulled the rope.

The balls were coming closer by the second, and Tyler noticed that his friend was in the way. Using his powerful legs, the jock propelled himself in front of Jordan and took both balls to the his leg and stomach.

"Tyler!" Jordan shouted in fear. He tried to grab the athlete's hand, but Tyler has already fallen into the cold water.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Ratings, here I come!"

"He could be hurt!" panicked an alarmed Dawn. "Maybe even dead!"

The rest of the peanut gallery gasped as Chris blew it off. "He's fine. The dude's went through worse."

"If by that, you mean this show," sneered Noah. "Yes, he has been through worse."

"Oh, Noah," taunted Chris. "You're words can never hurt me, yet you try so hard. Maybe I should give you a gold star for persistence."

Noah rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the challenge.

On the raft, Jordan was under fire once more. Staci had been hiding behind the catapult since Tyler went down, and refused to come into the open.

"Staci, load it. Now!" he pleaded impatiently.

"I can't," she replied. "I'm scared!"

Jordan heard the boom of the cannon and barely dodged the shot. One shot hit the catapult, cracking the frame and putting it out of commission.

Staci screamed and ran away from the incoming shots as Jordan batted away ball after ball with a piece of the catapult that had been snapped off.

"Keep firing!" Brick told Samantha. "The next flag is up, and its the last one!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied. "This is pretty damn fun!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "I was always great with archery, so my aim is spot on. Plus, that cannon was just so powerful that it gave me chills when I shot it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sam took careful aim and fired another shot that crashed into the deck of the raft and lodged itself into one of the planks. Jordan backed away and common sense set in. The jock, along with Staci, covered their faces as the ball exploded into a massive fireball that consumed half of the deck in flames and smoke.

"Burn!" yelled Eva patriotically. "Burn it down!"

Staci jumped into the water to avoid the flame, but Jordan refused to leave without a fight. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a large piece of the raft that had been blown off by the explosion and plopped it into the water. Using his pockets as pouches, the jock hurriedly grabbed as many balls as he could, along with the team's only banner.

Back on shore, Chris was having a ball over the events unfolding. "This is awesome. Jordan is actually leaving the raft on a piece of wood! He refuses to go down with the ship!"

"No way am I losing this!" thought the golfer. "No way." Jordan snapped a loose plank off of the raft as the sail caught fire and the entire ship sank below the surface.

"Yeah, we won!" exclaimed Ethan as Anne Maria and Dakota fist pumped in the air.

"Not so fast," interrupted Chris. "Jordan may have abandoned ship, but he still needs to fall in the drink to lose."

The campers on the peanut gallery stood up, trying to get the best look possible at the last seconds of the challenge.

Eva stepped away from the side of the trireme and grabbed a heavy black ball from he crate.

"Eva, get that flag!" panicked Brick. "Were passing it up!"

"No worries, cadet!" She grunted as she chucked the ball at Jordan, who had just reached the last flag on his piece of driftwood. He reached his arm out and yanked the red banner off of the buoy. After smiling in relief he looked over in horror to see a flash of black that smashed into his face, sending him spiraling into the lake.

Silence followed as Chris smiled in mad satisfaction. "Its over! The Llamas of Loserdom win!"

After a good half hour, all the contestants had made it back to shore safely. All but one.

"Llamas," said Chris. "Congrats on the win. As your reward, you'll enjoy a full course meal of the finest dishes our ridiculously small budget could afford. Eat it like champions!"

"Thanks, I guess," said Samantha slyly. "It better be worth it."

"I don't care about the food," asserted Anne Maria. "I want my can back already. My hair's a distastah'."

"Well, if we find it, we'll let you know," said Sadie sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," the Jersey chick droned sarcastically.

"Oh no!" came Dawn, suddenly in shock. "Where's Tyler?!"

"I thought he came to shore," said Chris without care. "Its not my fault if the guy can't swim well."

"He can swim, but he got hit really hard out there," said Jordan with his hand to his cheek, wincing in pain with every movement of his lips. "I never saw him swim back."

"We have to look for him," panicked Katie.

"I'm with you," said Dawn as both girls went off down the beach in search of their friend.

Chris turned to the Llamas and faintly sighed. "I guess you guys can head to your cabin. Your dinner will arrive later tonight."

"See you guys," Ethan said to the Foxes with a gentle smile. The team turned their noses up at his polite remark, causing the nerd to sigh.

When the Llamas had all retreated into the forest, the Foxes were left to look for Tyler, and it didn't take long to find him.

Katie's scream led the entire team to find Tyler sprawled upon the sand in a heap of wet clothes and bruises. B grabbed the arm of the unconscious jock and felt for a pulse.

"Oh God," squeaked Katie with tears running down her face. "He's dead!"

B looked at the BFFF and gave a thumbs up, signaling that Tyler was in fact alive. The genius rolled up the pant legs of the jock to check for any injuries, but soon wished he hadn't.

Tyler's right leg was not only bruised, but immensely swollen. Noah looked on in fear.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Tyler isn't really a friend of mine, but-"

Katie: *Cries in shock*

Jordan: "He took that shot...for me. For me. He saved my bacon, but I guess I can't save his now."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris suddenly appeared behind the group with a pair of interns and a stretcher. "We can take him in for treatment, if you want," he said solemnly. "We'll see what's wrong and try to fix it."

"I'm sorry," murmured Dawn. "I don't think blood bags and needles can fix this. Not even yarrow could fix this."

"We can try," said Chris. "I might have a cold heart, but I know when someone is on death's door."

Katie gasped and fainted as Staci wiped a tear from her plump cheek.

"Take him," sighed Jordan. "We owe him treatment for his bravery today."

The two interns lifted Tyler onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the forest as the Foxes watched their teammate disappear into the unknown.

"You better get some rest," said Chris. "It might be awhile."

As the Llamas sat inside the cabin, eating their hearts out, the Foxes silently moped around under the large tree in the clearing, eagerly awaiting the news about Tyler.

"You know what?" said Jordan, breaking the silence. "Even though we didn't win, I feel as if we're stronger as a team after today."

Noah looked up. "What a prick," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey," Jordan angrily told Noah. "You didn't put much effort into the challenge. You have no room to speak."

"Says the guy who bailed," said Staci rudely.

"No, you bailed, Staci. I gave it my all! You jumped ship!"

"Yah, so I wouldn't die!"

"Cut it out!" screamed Dawn in a surprisingly aggressive tone. "Tyler is horribly maimed, and all you can argue about is who got a little wet first! This is unbelievable!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I don't know what came over me. I just snapped all of the sudden. Maybe being around Noah has made me less caring."

Jordan: "As screwed as we are, I can't help but give fairy girl some credit. She really knows how to be assertive. I like that!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan hung his head, as did Staci. Neither said another word until Chris showed up with the news.

When the host walked up to tree he had wiped the solemn look off of his face and swapped it with a McLean style smile.

"Well," sighed host. "I've got good news and bad news." Everyone's attention was peaking as Chris answered the questions that everyone was dying to know. "First of all, Tyler is alive and can still compete. All he has is a broken femur."

Jordan breathed a sigh of relief, as did everyone else.

"But," continued Chris. "I have to know. Do you want him on your team now that he's injured?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked a heartbroken Dawn.

"Face it guys," concluded Chris. "He's deadweight now. He'll just slow you down unless you send him home today, so head off to the confessional and cast your vote. Yes, or no?"

Chris walked away as the team looked at each other with nervous and guilty eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Even if he's hurt, I won't send him home. I refuse to crack under the pressure of life."

Noah: *Sighs* "I suppose I don't have a choice. Sorry buddy, you're done for this season."

Jordan: "He can't leave. It's my fault that he's hurt, so I'll carry him to the finale on my shoulder...but I won't let him win."

Katie: "If I see that leg, I'll have a seizure. I can't let him suffer though. Sorry Tyler!"

Staci: "I just don't know what to do. If I send him home, he'll be really sad and we'll lose a teammate. But if we keep him, he'll cost us more challenges. I can't decide!

B: *Shrugs shoulders*

**End Confessional**

* * *

The wheels of Tyler's wheelchair noisily rolled across the deck of the boat of losers. The jock's sedative kept him from speaking, but he let a single tear drop as he rolled past his former team.

"I'm sorry dude," said Noah as he patted Tyler on the back. "Maybe you'll win next time. Take care."

Dawn smiled as Tyler slowly rolled by, but Katie looked away as if Tyler was a monster, ready to devour her at any moment.

Jordan gave Tyler one last thumbs up before Chef started the engine and drove the boat into the sunset. He struggled to hold back his tears, but Jordan couldn't help it. With one single drop, his guilt was washed away.

The Foxes left after a quiet wave goodbye, except for Jordan, who stayed behind to watch the sunset. He turned at the sound of rustling sand and saw Samantha standing over him with a plate of cake.

"I brought you some red-velvet cake if you want it," she cooed. "It's really good."

Jordan looked back at the neon red sun setting behind the lake.

"I know you feel bad, but you have to get back on your feet. If you and I are going to go to the end together, then you have to let it go. It's not your fault."

"I know," he sighed. "But it's sad to see someone go like this, who just saved your life."

"What happened?" Sammy asked. "You can tell me."

Jordan took his cake and told his story as the bushes rustled at the edge of the forest. "Oh no you don't you slimy dog," whispered the figure. "Just wait until the team hears about this."

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler**

**Foxes of Failure: Dawn, B, Jordan, Staci, Noah, Katie**

**Llamas of Loserdom: Samantha, Ethan, Eva, Anne M., Brick, Sadie, Dakota. **

* * *

**~A/N~ Yikes, that was a long one. Sorry Tyler fans! I hope no one hates me for putting Tyler through this. It was all part of the plot. Hopefully, the plots are interesting and the OCs are written well enough to feel like actual Total Drama characters. Drop a review and fav the story if you like it so far.**

**Also, I've seen Pahkitew Island in Italian and its REALLY good. Even if you hated All-Stars, don't skip this season. If you want to talk about the Italian dub, send me a PM. **


	8. Because She Said So: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Thanks to all the readers who reviewed so far. You're a huge inspiration to my creativity. In the next chapter, I might write out some reviwer notes. If you want your questions and comments answered, make sure to leave a review.**

**Also, I don't take requests for lines, plots, and interactions. Sorry if anyone wanted to contribute. But, you can send in PMs with ideas for challenges. Those are fine, as I have a few spots open in the near future.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our campers were tasked with building remarkable boats that would carry them to victory in our first reward challenge. With dinner at stake, the team's put in their, ahem, best efforts, to build their boats, which ended up being total crap in the end. But everything came crashing down when Brick uncovered Samantha and Ethan' s plot to cheat their way to victory, resulting in a massive boost of rage in Jordan. But the biggest shock of the day came in the form of Tyler's elimination by injury at the hands of his own team, and in a reward challenge too."

"With only thirteen misfits left to pick off, one must ask: Who's gonna be next? Find out the answer, right here on Total… Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

Sadie opened her eyes and groaned as the sunlight peeled through the cabin windows. "Too much gravy," she mumbled unpleasantly as she sat up and belched.

* * *

**Confessional**

Sadie: "Being on the winning team is like, so cool. But I kind of went overboard on the mashed potatoes last night."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria snapped her eyes open as Sadie sat in bed, mumbling. The Jersey chick slowly sat up and gave Sadie an ice-cold glare. "Could ya' shut ya' mouth. Beautiful gals need their rest."

"Sorry Annie," the larger BFFF croaked. "I'm just not feeling well today. I think I ate too much."

"And is that my problem?" Anne Maria replied rhetorically. "No, it ain't. And it's Anne Maria to you. Only my sweet baby could call me that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "Well, I still miss my Justin, but that only gives me more drive to win dis' game. If you're watchin' this, baby, I love you."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Sadie laid back down and faced away from the peeved teammate. As she did this, Dakota woke up from her sleep casually looked around. The former mutant reached up to her head and pulled off her night cap. With one hand, she touched the crown of her head and felt an unusual texture. She gasped and let out a joyful scream that awakened the other Llamas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Samantha with bloodshot eyes.

"I have hair stubble!" squealed Dakota in delight. "Its not green either!"

"Great," growled Eva. "That's so helpful to the team."

Dakota stood up and felt around her lower back. She helped again. "My tail's smaller. The radiation treatment actually worked."

"That's great, Dakota," added Brick with glee.

"Not for me," groaned Ann Maria. "Ever since my hairspray went missing, I can't do anything about dis' hair. It's hideous."

"Actaully," said Ethan. "You look better without that poof. It's more natural this way."

"Well," she retorted. "I'm glad you're enjoyin' my suffering."

"My ears aren't," said Samantha. "Just ignore it and you'll forget about it.

Eva flipped her sheets off of her bed and sat over the side. "Speaking of ignoring things, I'm going to head out to the bonfire. I'm pretty sure there's a challenge today, and I want to be there early."

"Is there a challenge today?" asked Sadie. "After what happened yesterday, I don't know if Chris would want to do another challenge so soon."

"Oh, there'll be a challenge," Ethan told the BFFF. "If there's one thing that Chris likes to do, it's kick us when we're down."

"But, the Foxes are the ones that lost a player, and in a reward challenge to boot," came Samantha. "Aren't they more 'down' than we are?"

"Yeah," replied Ethan. "But I'm kind of crushed inside to know that we almost killed Tyler. I hope he's not too hurt."

"Does it matter?" questioned Eva as she lifes her duffel bag in the air. "He wasn't even on our team."

"He's still a person," sneered Ethan. "He could've died."

"Well, it was just an accident," assured Samantha calmly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: *Laughs* "Yeah, accident."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I know," replied Dakota seriously. "But it's just not kosher."

Eva lifted her bag over her shoulder and reached inside to grab her deodorant. However she paused in confusion.

"How the hell did this get in here?" She questioned as she pulled out a large silver can of hairspray.

Anne Maria gasped ans her eyes filled with rage. "You!"

"What, this is yours?" Eva asked. "You can have it."

"Uh, no. You don't know how much sufferin' I've been through because of you! Thief!"

The entire team watched in shock as the two girls raged.

"I didn't take this piece of crap! What makes you think I did, poofie?"

"Oh, that's it!" the Jersey chick raged on. "You're askin' for it now!"

"Bring it on!"

Brick grabbed Anne Maria as she attempted to leap onto the bully.

"Hold it," panicked the cadet. "Calm down!"

"When I get outta dis' hold, you're going down!" She bellowed.

Eva glared at the tanned teen. "Look, I didn't steal this thing. I know what's it's like to have my crap stolen, so back off and cut it out!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I hate fights, you see. But I have to admit that it was nice to see two people I hate tear into each other."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria sighed and Brick released her cautiously. "Fine, but I'm watching all of you," she sneered at her team. "Even if Eva was framed, I know that someone here is a traitor. And I'm gonna find out who."

"Fine," scowled Eva. "But stay out of my way, or that tanned hide of yours is going to be hanging from a tree."

"Bitch," the Jersey chick thought to herself.

Anne Maria's train of thought was derailed when the camp loudspeakers boomed with Chris' snarky voice.

"Attention Llamas, head down to the bonfire. It's, and you guessed it Ethan, challenge time!"

The lanky nerd summed out of the cabin door with the rest of his team. "I hate being right."

When the Llamas of Loserdom reached the bonfire pit, they saw that the Foxes had already arrived.

"So," explained Sammy. "That's why you only called _us_."

"Yep," replied Chris. "These guys have been sitting here all night. It got pretty chilly, and the hot coals were just enough to stop the hypothermia, heh he."

Noah ignored the host's smart remark and gazed towards Samantha. "So," asked the bookworm with a hint of suspicion. "Broken any legs lately?"

"You're too kind," the farmer retorted.

Dawn tapped Noah's shoulder and he looked back. "Don't push her buttons. She's unstable, I can feel it."

Jordan looked up from the ground and frowned.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "I'm over the elimination, but it doesn't feel right to have an alliance with someone from the other team. It's kinda like when I helped my friend Al with his Geometry homework in grade ten. If anyone finds out, we're (bleep). I can say that on broadcast TV, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright," instructed Chris. "Everyone sit down and shut up. I have a quick announcement to make."

The Llamas took their seats on the logs. Eva stood up and moved to the other end of the log when Anne Maria seated herself next to the bully.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "There's no way in hell that I'm trusting that fake bitch. I've been through a lot in the past few days, but she's the only person who I might kill by the time this show ends."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now," smiled Chris. "First of all, we've picked our contestants for our next season, so we're gonna have to make some changes around here."

"What kind of change?" asked Ethan suspiciously.

"Well, it's a naming issue," answered the host. Chris walked over to the Llamas with both hands behind his back and stopped in front of Sammy.

"Me?" she panicked.

"Sorry, but not really. Your days as 'Sammy' are done. You're now officially 'Samantha' for the rest of the competition."

"But why?" the athlete protested.

"We're bringing in a 'Sammy' in our next season. At least that's what she said. Her name might be Samey, but I'll wait until we start the season to make that decision."

Samantha looked at the horizon and groaned in displeasure. "Fine."

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Ugh, I hate this show. And I hate that stupid name too."

Noah: "Who names their daughter 'Samey' without a guilty conscience. That's just cruel."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now for another announcement," continued Chris. "There will be no breakfast."

"Again?!" said an alarmed and disappointed Noah.

"Are you trying to starve us?!" asked Staci. "I'm sure that's illegal."

"Fine by me," said Brick with a salute.

"You had a full buffet last night," Noah pointed out. "You have no reason to contribute to this conversation."

Brick lowered his arm and frowned as Jordan spoke out. "I'm not that hungry. If anyone finds any food, you can have it."

"Really?" asked Katie. "That's so sweet."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Hold it 'Happy Gilmore.' What do you mean by that? You haven't eaten in a day."

Jordan felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart rate increased. "Well, I found some wild fruit yesterday."

Dawn honed in on Jordan's anxious behavior. "That's not true. Actually, you just made that up."

The both teams and Chris looked at Jordan in interest.

"Puzzling, huh," said Chris with a flashy grin. "Well, we don't have time to dwell on insignificant things like Jordan's lies. We have a challenge to get on with."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Why did I have to eat that cake? Why? Why? Why?"

Samantha: "Perfect. Just perfect. Why did I have to give him that cake?"

Dawn: "Interesting. I need to bring out the tea leaves for this case."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Today's challenge isn't for your dinner," explained Chris. "It _is_ dinner. That's right, it's cooking time!"

Brick fist-pumped and hissed. "Yes."

"Your challenge," finished Chris. "Is to cook a three course meal for yours truly. You will need to prepare an appetizer, an entree, and a dessert. The team with the highest score wins immunity and what they don't serve to me, as well as the dishes of the opposition."

"I take it that there's a catch?" questioned Eva.

"Glad you asked, Eva," replied the host. "For this challenge all you have to work with are some pots, pans, and whatever ingredients you can find in the wild."

Noah coughed to get Chris' attention.

"Yes, Noah?" Chris sighed.

"Yeah, uh, what's to stop us from _unintentionally_ poisoning you. Half of the crap in those woods is probably toxic."

B and Jordan smiled while Noah chuckled under his breath.

"Your contracts," retorted the host. "Anyone who tries to hurt me gets the boot and possibly a lawsuit. Trust me, I have some wicked lawyers."

"Well, there goes my investment in this challenge," Eva grumbled.

"And exactly how good as the food supposed to be?" asked Samantha. "Are we talking restaurant quality?"

"You're kidding, right?" Chris replied rhetorically.

"Well, no. I want-"

"No time, Samantha. It's time to start the most dangerous challenge yet. Chef is coming with your tools as we speak, so you guys better be ready to bust your butts. I'll be watching you until the time is up at five o'clock pm, so don't try anything sneaky."

The host looked at Ethan with a glint of excitement. The nerd looked around in embarrassment.

"So, what are you all waiting for? Get going!"

The Foxes of Failure stood up and gathered under a large tree while the Llamas of Loserdom stayed at the bonfire.

"Losers," remarked Eva. "Leaving us the campfire pit just sealed their fate."

At the Foxes' base of operations, the team was discussing possible dishes.

Noah spoke out first. "We need to find some meat first. For our entree of course."

"No meat," said Dawn as she scolded the brainiac. "Not even an ounce."

"Dawn, we have to use meat," said Jordan. "Without it, what are we going to use for our main course? Salad?"

"Yes," she beamed in joy. "I can make a salad."

"For the entree?" asked Noah in disbelief.

"Of course. We can make a nice soup for our first course, and use fruit for our desert."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "After what happened yesterday, there's no more mister nice Jordan . I'm playing this game cold and ruthless. I don't care what they say, as long as I win."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Were using meat," stated Jordan. "I don't care if it's okay with you either."

"No, we use vegetables and fruit only," Dawn asserted in Jordan's face.

Jordan turned to his team. "Who's up for some meat tonight? And get your minds out of the gutter before you vote!"

"Sure, why not?" said Katie nonchalantly.

Noah raised his hand, as did Jordan in victory.

Dawn looked at B and Staci with puppy eyes, silently begging them to take her side. Her hopes were crushed when both of her friends raised their hands in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Jordan cheered. "Now, where do we get our meat?"

Noah and B exchanged nervous glances as Jodan facepalmed. "Yeah, let's start with the appetizer."

"Wait," stated Noah. "Shouldn't we find as many items as we can, then use those to make our if we plan our food out but can't find the ingredients? Just a theory."

"Yeah, I like that so much better," gleamed Katie. "Who's with Noah?"

Everyone but Jordan raised their hands, got up, and followed Noah as he smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Did I just get one-upped by Noah?" *Scowls* "Oh, he's so not getting away with that one."

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the bonfire pit, the Llamas were much less organized with their decision making.

"Look," explained Brick. "Cooking, like fashion, is easy. I say that we should keep it simple. Make sure you find ingredients that fit into the theme of the dish."

Ethan looked at the cadet in confusion. "But, we don't even have a theme yet."

"Yeah," said Sadie in agreement. "You just started talking. I wasn't even really paying attention to be honest."

"Aww man," groaned Brick. "Will anyone ever hear me through just once?"

Samantha got off of her log and smiled. "Nope. So that means that I'm in charge. Got it?"

"Ma'am, I led our team to victory yesterday. I think I deserve a chance today."

"He's annoying, but he's got a point," said Eva plainly.

Anne Maria coughed. "Just for what she said, I don't support Brick at all."

"Seriously?" asked Eva angrily. "Let. It. Go."

"Ladies, please calm down," begged Brick desperately. "We don't need any fighting." The bed-wetter turned to Samantha. "Now, can we just work as a team, even if there isn't a captain."

Samantha looked Brick in the eye and casually smiled. "Sure," she said as she shook the cadet's hand.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "I'm calling it. They'll start bitching at high noon."

Samantha: "As if I care about Brick's code of honor. If he wants the responsibility, then he can have it, but not today. This isn't a reward challenge after all."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The Foxes had already split up to search for possible food. Jordan was dead set on proving himself to his fellow teammates.

As he stomped through the forest, the genius athlete thought to himself, "What can I do to help the team? Dawn has powers, B has skills, Noah has reasoning, Katie is useless, and Staci is, uh, determined, I guess."

"This is hopeless," he muttered. "I have to stand out as someone who can pull his weight without coming off as an ass. And I doubt my strength is well appreciated, so that's out."

The jock reached the edge of the forest to find a small river flowing out to sea. His brain immediately honed in on the possibilities.

"I can catch a fish here!" Jordan exclaimed. "First place, here I come."

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Sure, the team won't listen to me after how I acted in the boat building challenge, but that doesn't mean that I can't play the game to the max. With Samantha on my side, I can own the game. Heh he, a strategist is born."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan eyed the water for fish activity. With hopes of catching the salmon run, he edged closer and closer to the bank until his feet were soaked. Then he saw it, a school of trout in the faster part of the rapids that plagued the river and those who entered its waters.

"Fishy, here comes Jordan!" he yelled in excitement as he flung his shoes onto the sand and waded into the river.

* * *

Despite their disagreement on the use of meat, Dawn and Noah had decided to search for fruit and berries.

"Sometimes," began Dawn. "Sometimes, I hate being so passionate. Do you understand?"

"Sure," snorted Noah. "Just like how I understand your powers, Chris' hair, and Owen's sexuality."

"Well," she replied with sorrow. "My passion for nature has gotten me in deep trouble before."

"Let me guess," Noah sighed. "You want me to hear out your problems that I can't fix?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Dawn's a nice girl and all, but she can get pretty invasive of your bubble. When she's not doing that, she's either helping you or complaining about morality. But, I decided to listen to her. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Go ahead," Noah said with a faint smile.

"Well, when I was eight years old, my family took my out into the woods for a picnic."

"And that's where the fairies bestowed upon you, their powers?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Dawn became flustered. "No, it was just a picnic, not a ritual! Anyways, when we got to our spot, we ate lunch and my parents let me walk around the woods. I had always adored the woods, but my parents never understood me very well. When it was time to go, my parents couldn't find me, and I couldn't find them. I wasn't scared, but my mother was. She ended up calling the RCMP to find me."

"Wow, deep," said Noah as he rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't that deep. Not at all."

"So, is it done and over."

"No. Just a bit more."

Suddenly, Noah shouted. "Finally!" The genius ran over to a patch of wild blueberries and picked one off. "Pick as many as you can," he told Dawn.

The moonchild walked over to the Bush and plucked a berry off with her small pale hand. "So, after the police found me about a hundred meters into the woods, my mother scolded me dearly. She said that I could get hurt unless I had nature skills. And then she, uh, well, she taught me how to survive."

Noah picked off a few berries in his hand and looked at Dawn suspiciously. "Interesting. Nature skills? What do you mean by that?"

"Just floral identification, animal protection, and the like."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to lie, but a deal's is deal."

Noah: "Dawn is a serious creep. I don't hate her or anything, but this is tying into the paranormal here. I need to do some research on witchcraft when I get home."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So, should we get these berries back to the camp?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "We should."

* * *

The Llamas had decided to split up and find their ingredients, just as he Foxes did, but the Llamas had their dishes planned out. The team had voted on the matter and made haste to find the components.

Brick decided to go it alone and seek out the eggs needed to make their main course, an omelette.

The cadet searched around the ground and in the bushes without much luck. "How hard is it to find an egg or two? I mean, come on."

Out of nowhere, a voice rang from behind him, startling Brick and sending him onto the ground in shock. "Normally, eggs are in trees."

The bed-wetter looked up to see Dakota standing over him with her hands on her scalp, feeling her stubble.

"Oh, it's just you," he sighed as he got to his feet. "I though you were out looking for apples?"

"I was, but I need to talk strategy with you."

"Strategy? If anyone knows about strategy, it me."

Dakota groaned. "Not battle strategy, voting strategy."

"Oh yeah, I totally knew that. So, what's the plan ma'am?"

"Well, you have to keep a secret, alright."

Brick nervously put his hands behind his back. "I can battle, but I'm not too good with secrets. I can keep them safe, but it eats it me up to do it."

Dakota smiled. "Well, it's not a total secret I suppose."

Brick thought deeply, then told Dakota, "Lay it on me."

"Alright. Here's the deal. Sam has a secret alliance with Jordan."

Brick gasped. "A traitor! This must be a joke."

"Its not a prank. I saw her give Jordan some of our cake after Tyler left. She said that she was in an alliance and wanted to team up and win. She's a threat, and you know it."

Brick growled. "She's so going down. My vote has been decided."

"No, don't vote for her. She has too many followers on our team. Sadie and Ethan will do whatever she says, and that's three votes."

Brick gasped. "That's leaving Eva or Anne Maria as the swing voters."

Dakota smiled. "Exactly, but we need to get rid of her followers before we take Samantha down for good."

"But who do we take out first?"

"Definitely Sadie."

Brick gasped again. "Oh no, I'm going against my code. I can't just underhand the team like this. This isn't sportsman-like."

Dakota put her hand on Brick's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but you have to do it. Think about this: She betrayed you first. It's all karma for Samantha. You're In the right."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I placed my trust in Samantha, but she snapped it away. It's just logic. And Sadie tackled me, so that's enough of her for a season."

Brick: "Dakota is right. This team is full of liars and traitors, and its time to cleanse it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay," Brick agreed. "I'll vote for Sadie if we lose."

"Well, let's not lose unless it comes to that. I'd rather win our dinner than lose a player."

Brick faintly smiled. "You were never much of a strategist before. This is pretty shocking."

"Mutation does things to you," she chuckled.

* * *

As the teams foraged for food, Katie and Sadie had teamed up and were sitting and talking on a large boulder.

"I'm so glad we can finally get to spend time together," squealed Sadie.

"Oh my God, Sadie. I know," replied the small BFFF. "I was, like so scared that you were going home two days ago. I don't know what I would do if you were voted off."

"And I thought you were going home on the first day," the larger girl sighed. "But now, were both safe."

"I know it's hard, but I know that we can win if we try really hard and believe in each other," squealed Katie. "I just wish that my team was nicer."

"Wait, you're being abused over there?"

"Well, by that new guy."

"Jordan? What did he do to you?"

"He yelled at me on day one, threw a bottle at me, and was really bossy yesterday. I just want to vote him off so bad. I might even throw a challenge to get him off."

"No!" Sadie gasped. "If you throw a challenge, you'll go home."

Katie gasped in return. "And if I win, you'll go home."

"What do we do?"

"We have to get on the same team somehow. But how can we?"

Suddenly, the loudspeakers rang with Chris' snark. "You can't, Katie. Now get your butts off of the rock and start doing something that will bring in ratings!"

"Jerk," coughed both friends as they stood up and walked off together."

Anne Maria was slowly making her way through the forest when she heard the loudspeakers boom. "Morons," she scoffed as it finished.

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: "After that cow stole my can, I've been thinking about how to get back at her. The problem is that I don't feel up to it. But Eva, if you don't watch ya' back, you'll wake up in the hospital."

**End Confessional**

* * *

As she pushed her way through the thicket, her ears picked up on the sound of heavy breathing and crashing. Immediately, the Jersey chick ducked behind a tree and saw a bulking shape crash through the bushes: Eva.

The female bully pulled up a living rabbit in her hand ans looked around for any others that may have escaped. With a shrug of her shoulders, the athlete grabbed the rabbit by the neck and swiftly snapped it, killing the creature painlessly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Anne Maria: *Gulp* "Okay, maybe I can wait, ya' know, a few years."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Eva looked at the tree where Anne Maria was hiding and sighed. "I know you're there, tan-freak."

Anne Maria stepped out from behind the oak and groaned. "Seriously, why did it have to be you? And since when was rabbit on da' menu?"

"It wasn't," she replied angrily as she kneeled down and gutted the rabbit. "I just don't think Brick can find any eggs. He's probably looking underground if I know him well enough."

"Hey, he's annoying, but he's a good guy," Anne Maria said. "Unlike a few gals around here."

Eva never looked up.

"What, no smart comment?"

"I just don't care," Eva said.

"Well, you sure cared this mornin' when you picked a fight."

"I thought you picked the fight," Eva said as she stood up with rabbit in hand.

"You started it, whether or not you stole the can."

"I don't use fashion products, so find someone else to blame."

Anne Maria pointed her left index finger to Eva's face. "Oh, really? Explain why the can was next to empty when I found it in your bag."

"You used it all?" Eva quipped.

"When I lost it, that can was nearly full. Then I found it nearly empty. You must'a used it."

"Feel my hair. I haven't washed it in three days. Touch it, and then tell my if I used your hairspray or not."

The jock lowered her head, disgusting the Jersey chick. "Ugh, it's hideous. I ain't touching that."

"Well, just look at it. Does it look like a rock?"

Anne Maria finally realized she was wrong. "Well, I can't really-"

"See, you can't explain it. I didn't steal it. End of discussion!" Eva stormed off into the bushes as Anne Maria stared down at the bloody ground. She looked up and sighed. "Back to square one."

* * *

Samantha and Ethan had teamed up once again to win the challenge. Both newbies were scavenging the forest floor for nuts when Ethan gasped. "Oh, I love mushrooms."

Samantha immediately turned around and grabbed Ethan by the arm before he could grab the fungus.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's just a mushroom."

Samantha became flustered. "That's a psilocybin!"

"What?"

"It's a Psilocybin! A magic mushroom!"

Ethan looked down at the mushroom again. "But I like mushrooms."

Samantha growled. "Well, you wouldn't like those mushrooms. Eat that, and you'll regret it, right after you start puking glitter and kittens."

"But I eat mushrooms all the time. In New York, whenever I visit my dad, we always go to this one pizza place and I order-"

"Well, this ain't a buffet. Noah said that this place is full of dangerous stuff, and he probably right. So don't touch the mushroom."

Samantha dropped Ethan's arm and continued to look for ingredients.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I've lived a pretty sheltered life, so I'm not very 'tuned in' to nature. Still, I wonder how good those mushrooms are. *Reaches into pocket and pulls out a mushroom* "Samantha may live on a farm, but I've skipped two grades. I think I know how things work. Plus, mushrooms are pretty tasty. Even the kids at school love them. So much actually, that they buy them off of each other in the restrooms."

**End Confessional**

* * *

When Dawn and Noah returned to the bonfire with their berries, they saw a massive set of pots, pans, and other cooking supplies.

"Wow," said Dawn with a gaping mouth. "That's amazing. They're so clean."

Noah dropped his berries into one of the pots and smiled. "I bet this stuff is only clean because we're cooking for Chris. If it was for us, and us only, we'd be cooking in a toilet."

Dawn shivered at the thought. "Probably. It doesn't look like anyone's made it back here yet. We have to get cooking soon, so let's hope someone brings in something good."

"Anyone up for rainbow trout?" came a voice from the woods.

"Is that-" began Dawn.

"Yep. It's Jordan," Noah groaned.

The jock emerged from the woods with the back end of a fish in his hands. "See, I told you that I would find meat. I was right, and you were wrong."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Looks into the camera and sighs*

**End Confessional**

* * *

"We now have an entree!" Jordan squealed.

"Why is half of it gone?" Noah asked angrily.

"Well, I kind of met this bear. It was way out there. A great big bear. He-"

"Can it with the scout songs," said Noah. "Did it, or did it not get our fish."

Jordan nodded. "I tried to run, and I ripped the trout in half. The bear ate happily. That's the honest truth."

"Yeah, I doubt Chris is going to want a half eaten fish, bear slobber or not," said Noah.

"I'm sorry to say it, but Noah's right!" came the sound of Chris from the loudspeakers. "That thing is unfit for host consumption. Throw it out! Now!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "(Bleep)! Oh crap, I hope I can say that, or the editor is gonna have a bad day if we lose. Stupid Chris!"

Chris: "Sure, I would've eaten that fish. It wasn't tainted, but you know how I love to watch the campers suffer, so put two and two together and you know the rest, heh he."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"And while Jordan disposes of that rank fish, I say that it's a perfect opportunity to cut to a commercial," continued Chris.

"Just how will the Foxes bounce back from this blow? How long will it take for my meal to start cooking? And most importantly, who's got egg on their face at tonight's elimination?"

"Not me!" Jordan screamed from within the woods.

"Heh, I doubt it."

* * *

**~A/N~ I hope everyone enjoyed. As of now, chapters will be added once every week or two. Please fav, follow, and review. Thanks. **

**-Foreseer**


	9. Because She Said So: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ I'm sorry this is late, but Pahkitew was still distracting me. Anyways, enjoy my personal favorite chapter so far and as always, hit that follow button and leave a review. I'm dying to meet my dedicated readers, and I need to know who's a fan. **

* * *

Jordan returned to the bonfire in anger. "Great. Now we don't have any meat. Not even a bit!"

"Well," said Noah. "What Chris says goes, even if you don't like it."

"Indeed," said Dawn with a smile. "Now we don't have to use meat at all. We have blueberries so far, so I'm happy."

"Does it matter anymore?" sighed Jordan. "We've already lost."

"Not really," Noah replied. "We still have three people who haven't returned."

"Yeah," Dawn added. "We can go out to look again."

"I'm out," groaned Jordan. "I'll find something to do with those berries, but I'm not going into that river again. I almost died."

"Whatever," said Dawn. "I'm going to go find more fruit. Let's go Noah."

Noah followed Dawn and passed by Jordan, who glanced at the brainiac with jealousy.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Yep, Jordan probably hates me by now. But what can I say, the guy is obsessive about his opinions."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick and Dakota had managed to find a pair of eggs in a small tree and were discussing the game as they returned to the bonfire.

"Why do we have to play Samantha like this?" Brick continued to ask.

"She has to go," Dakota said as she ran her fingers through her stubble of her scalp. "She's a threat. Plus, she's a heartless witch. You saw what she did to Tyler."

"It was an accident. I saw it happen," Brick insisted.

"Accident or not, what happened was wrong and she was at the helm."

Brick sighed with melancholy. "I just don't like to-"

"I know you don't like it, but playing this game is the only way to win. And I always thought you hated Samantha for upstaging you everyday."

"I don't hate her," Brick admitted. "She's a good leader, and I can respect that."

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "Maybe I made the wrong choice for an alliance after all. I just hope Brick doesn't hate me for all my underhanded play. I'm only trying to administer justice, so I doubt he'll freak out."

Brick: "I don't do good with guilt. If I go through with this, I'm sure to let the rat out of the bag. No wait, that's not it. I meant to say that I'd open the cat's bag, uh, no. I mean that I'm-"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Whatever let's you sleep at night," Dakota hummed. "But remember who the real villain is around here."

Brick nodded silently and looked at his friend. "I know," he thought to himself.

Dakota continued. "I know what's it's like to put all of my trust in someone's hands, only to have it crushed into a meaty pulp. Don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I just want to play fair. I know what Samantha did, and I think it's just a little wrong to sabotage our own team."

Dakota gasped. "You didn't think we were going to throw challenges did you?" she shouted. "If we lose, then we make the best of the situation!"

Brick nodded as his lip quivered.

"Oh no," the former mutant panicked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. I just got flustered and carried away. It's the mutation."

"All is forgiven," Brick sighed. "But try to keep the alliance stuff to a minimum."

"Alright, but just try to understand."

Brick smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

Samantha and Ethan returned to camp holding a variety of wild fruits. Setting them all in a single pot aside the bonfire, the two newcomers sat on a log and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was harder than I should've been," said Samantha. "Especially for me."

"Why?" Ethan said as he wiped sweat from his pale brow. "Because you had to crawl through that brush? Or was it because you fell out of that tree like, five times?"

Samantha shot him a glare of disapproval. "Yes. That, and I had to lecture you on mushrooms, get stung by a wasp, and trek through those woods for three hours."

"Sorry," he replied as he looked down in shame. "I probably shouldn't come along with you anymore, should I?"

"We're a team, but that doesn't mean that we have to stick together like glue. You can go help someone else in our next challenge."

"Yeah, I understand." Ethan paused and felt around in his pockets. "Hey, I have to use the confessional real fast. Can you watch the fruit? I'll only take I few minutes."

"Whatevs," Samantha groaned. "Just go."

As Ethan walked into the woods to 'use the confessional,' Samantha heard a rustling from the treeline on the other side of the clearing. She looked up to see Jordan zipping his pants up and walking back to camp. He stopped when he saw his alliance member sitting around the campfire.

"Hey," she smiled. "Nice to see ya."

Jordan silently walked to the log as he dragged his feet. He sat down and Samantha noticed his sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

Jordan looked her in the eye. "I think our alliance is too dangerous to both of us."

Samantha looked up with a hint of anger. "Why's that?" She squeaked out as calmly as possible.

"We almost got caught this morning. If anyone finds out about this, we'll be voted off."

"Then don't let them find out. It's your fault that your team was suspicious. You told them how you weren't hungry, and the smarties put the pieces together."

"Well, you shouldn't have given me that cake! This is your fault!"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Look, when we on the yacht, we saw worth in having a partnership. You have the brains and the brawn, and I have the strategic mind."

"Well, I'm sure not appreciated for it. They all listen to Noah. I don't understand. I'm a good leader. I've won challenges for them before!"

"One challenge," she said to correct him. "You didn't win for the team, but you took out Eva, a challenge in itself."

"That doesn't help me at all."

"Well, how about this? All you have to do is ruin Noah's image, and you'll be the highly respected leader on the Foxes."

"Ruin his image?"

"Make him look bad. Get him on death's door with the rest of the team."

Jordan gasped quietly and stood up. "That's it! I know what I have to do. Thanks, Sammy." The jock shook her hand forcefully and ran off laughing.

"Wow," Samantha sighed. "I always get stuck with the crazies, don't I?"

* * *

As another hour passed, Noah and Dawn returned with more fruit and berries, along with Eva and Anne Maria with a rabbit and a wild cucumber respectively. Dakota and Brick also returned with a pair of small eggs and some blueberries. With only four hours until dinner time, the Llamas began to work on their dishes. The Foxes on the other hand, or Noah and Dawn at least, still stood waiting for four of their teammates to arrive.

"Where are they?" asked Noah impatiently. "It's been too long already. We need to get cooking, and all we have is some fruit and berries."

"Calm down," Dawn said calmly. "I can feel that they're coming. Well, soon I think."

"You think? Well I want to know. I haven't seen Katie, B, or Staci all day."

"Give them time, Noah. They might have too much stuff to carry."

"Or they could be dead."

Dawn gasped.

"Sarcasm? Get it? No, well then learn how to take a joke."

"That's not funny," she said. "Death isn't funny at all."

"What about Chris' death? That's pretty funny, right?"

"Ok, I suppose that's not too bad."

As Dawn and Noah eagerly awaited the arrival of the rest of their team, the Llamas had already began to cook the rabbit that Eva had caught. Brick's eggs were boiling in a pot of water above the fire, and the team was brainstorming ideas for a dessert.

"So," concluded Brick. "The eggs will serve as an appetizer, not an omelet. The rabbit will be served with the cucumber. But what do we do with the berries and fruit? It's a bit bland for a dessert, right?"

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Samantha with her hand raised. "We can stir fry the fruit and make a berry sauce to top it with. I make it all the time on my farm."

"I second that," said Ethan in agreement before clutching his stomach in pain.

"Alright, then it's decided!" Brick said with content. "See how well we can work if we stick together as team and be fair and honest?" He looked at Dakota who rolled her eyes. "Only a few hours until service, so let's get things set up."

Ethan suddenly fell off of his seat and began to curl up and groan, attracting the attention of both teams.

Dawn immediately began to rush to the nerd's aid, but Noah grabbed her hand and told her, "No. It's their worry right now."

The aura reader looked back to Noah and then to the Llamas as they gathered around the fallen teammate. She nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I wanted to help, but Noah was right. If I want to win, I'll have to help myself sometimes. Well, he never actually that, but it's what he would say. It's in his aura. Right next to his shame of past failures.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Ethan stopped shaking and looked up at Eva, hovering above him like a vulture. The nerd's pupils had become dilated and his mouth refused to close. The rest of his team covered their fragile ears as Ethan let out a series of banshee like screams and crab-walked away,

"What the hell's wrong with him?" panicked Anne Maria. "Is he trippin' or something?"

"Yep!" stated Samantha angrily. The strategist walked up to the screaming nerd and fought his hands as they wildly whipped through the air. She reached into his hoodie pockets and pulled out a half eaten mushroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You ate one! What did I say?!"

Noah tried to hold back his laughter but let it out as he fell to the ground. Dawn gasped, unable to say anything out of shock and confusion.

Ethan curled up again and his teeth began to chatter. "No touch. That's no good. No good. No good. No good touch!" he spouted out with lightning fast speed.

Brick pushed Samantha out of the way. "Quick, I can pump his stomach. I've been trained for this situation. I just need to put my hand into his throat and he'll-"

"No!" screamed Dakota and Samantha.

"If he pukes on me, I'll nail you in da' teeth!" threatened Anne Maria with her fist in the air.

"We have to do something though!" panicked Brick.

"Maybe I can help!" shouted Dawn from the edge of the forest. The Llamas looked up and back down to Ethan.

Dawn turned back to Noah with puppydog eyes. "Please, Noah. I can identify the mushrooms and find out if he's okay. Please!"

"Oh fine," the brainiac chuckled. "I had I good laugh. Go ahead."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you," she gleefully squealed. "Sorry if I was a bother."

Without warning, the moonchild gave Noah a quick kiss on the cheek. Noah felt his heart skip a beat and looked on in uncertainty as Dawn scampered off.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "That was... interesting."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Dawn knelt down next to Ethan as the boy whispered in a frightened manner. She turned to Samantha. "Can I please see the mushrooms that he ate?"

Without a word, the gymnast reached over to the log where she had been sitting and grabbed the brown fungus. Dawn took it in her hands and eyed it very closely.

"Don't worry," said Dawn with a smile. "Its not poisonous. He'll live, but he will have hallucinations for a couple hours, so keep him away from sharp objects, fires, bodies of water, and weapons."

Samantha gave her an awkward glare. "Oddly specific, but okay. Thanks for... whatever that was."

"No problem. I live to help others through rough times and tribulations. Just call me again if you need my assistance."

Will do, teammate," Brick said with a salute.

As Dawn walked back to her team's area, Eva looked at Brick with suspicion. "Teammate, huh? Interesting."

"What?" asked Brick with sass. "You don't respect your fellow competitors?"

Samantha propped up Ethan on a log and stood up, wiping her dirty hands on her jeans. "She ain't a teammate. She's an enemy. A nice enemy, but an enemy either way."

"Well," added Dakota. "Dawn just saved us a load of trouble, so you could at least thank her."

Samantha took offense. "I did thank her," she said while grinding her teeth.

"Yeah," quipped Dakota. "Halfheartedly. You act like you don't even want her to help."

Anne Maria stood up. "I might be poof-less, but I can tell when someone is lying. I spend enough time around my boys to know how people work."

Samantha snorted rudely. "Right."

The Jersey chick flipped her hair out of her eyes. "What? You think I'm kidding?"

"No, no she doesn't!" said Brick as he tried to avoid another conflict. "She's just playing around."

"Back off, cadet," Samantha told Brick. "Dismissed!"

She turned to Anne Maria again. "You claim to know when someone lies, but couldn't even tell when Justin was lying to your face, or should I say, your lips."

"Lips don't lie. Haven't ya' heard that song before. And Justin wasn't a liar. We were a perfect couple and we were in love."

"Really, then why didn't he say goodbye? Really, how blind are you?"

Anne Maria lunged and Samantha, knocking her to ground and sending pots and pans flying. The Jersey chick was grabbed by Brick and Eva, but kicked her foot back and nailed Brick in the gut. Eva was much more resilient. Anne Maria's kicks were ineffective, and soon, she was hoisted into the air by the iron woman.

"What's your problem?!" screamed Samantha.

"My problem is everyone," she growled. "Especially testosterone chick over here. And once your all off'a this island, I can rest easy."

Noah and Dawn were too busy watching the carnage to notice the rest of their team, minus Katie, walk up behind them with loads of ingredients.

Jordan smiled in delight. "Catfight."

Noah looked back with a grin. "Yeah, they've been going at it for a while."

Then the bookworm saw the net full of food. "Wow, someone's been pulling their weight, huh?"

B and Staci nodded.

"Yeah," bragged Jordan. "I managed to find quite a few cool things out there. Fish, apples, nuts, and-"

"Hey," said Staci in detest. "B and I found this food. You just tagged along."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "I don't know what planet you're on, but I'm sure that I found most of this stuff. These lips don't lie."

"But apparently those lips are misguided," Staci mumbled.

"Whatever," said Jordan. "I just want to watch the catfight. B, Staci, get that food sorted out."

B and Staci rolled their eyes in disgust.

* * *

**Confessional**

B: *Holds up his blackboard with a censored picture on it*

Staci: "What a self-absorbed-"

Jordan: "Overachiever! I do all this work and I get no respect, again! But it doesn't matter. Noah's deconstruction has already began. Now, I just wait until Staci pops the question."

Staci: "Rude, arrogant, selfish, lying-"

Jordan: "I've got this in the bag."

Staci: "Greedy, annoying, (bleep)! And I don't care if I can say that on TV!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Anne Maria had cooled off and sat down again. "Forget this," she mumbled. "I hate this show, I hate this game, and I hate my life."

Dakota turned to Samantha, who was turning the impaled rabbit above the fire as it cooked ever so slowly. "This is bad."

"What was your first clue?" the country girl snarled.

"Well, two of our members are down for the count and Sadie hasn't come back yet. The Foxes are already starting to cook, and dinner is in two hours or less. Those are the clues."

"Well," said Samantha enthusiastically it's not like those three were all to useful. Sadie and Ethan were, uh, fine. But 'Can-ne Maria' really doesn't seem to be a team player. She's just too quick to fire."

Dakota nodded solemnly and walked towards Brick as he watched the eggs boil.

"What's the matter?" Brick asked halfheartedly.

"Nothing," Dakota said. "I just want to talk. Waiting for this food to cook is lame."

"Tell me about it. When I was in military camp, I always had to wait until rest break to use the bathrooms. I always ended up wetting myself as I unzipped my pants."

Dakota gave Brick a look of disgust. "Yeah, that was a little too much info there, Brick."

"Well, I need to get this out before I crack like those eggs. With everything that's going on with this team, I'm under more stress than ever. Secrets won't help."

"Just be careful about what you say," she warned the cadet. "Some things are better left unknown, like toilet stories."

Brick laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just needed to get some stuff off my chest. And you're the best listener I know. Well my mom is actually the best, then there's my friend Rick, and my cousin Donald, my aunt Danielle, and finally you."

"How flattering," Dakota said monotonously.

Meanwhile, the Foxes were beginning to cook their meals, a task that was proving to be harder than they had anticipated.

"So?" asked Noah with unease. "Anybody know how to light a fire?"

"I can," said Jordan with arrogant enthusiasm. "I go hiking, so I know my way around a fire. All I need is a lighter and some fuel."

Noah and Staci turned the other cheek and asked again. "So, anybody?"

Jordan growled quietly and grabbed a pair of rocks from the ground. The golfer held them up his chest. "So, I guess it's up to me. Look, you strike rocks together and..."

Jordan slammed the stones together again and again. Suddenly he gasped in pain. "Damn!"

The Foxes looked at Jordan's left hand to see a stream of blood rushing down his palm. Noah sighed. "Way. To. Go."

"Cut the sarcasm, Noah. Dawn, can you heal this?"

"Sorry, I don't have time. We need to start a fire or the fish that B and Staci caught is going to rot. I'll fix it later."

B raised his hand, attracting the attention of the other teammates. The silent giant smiled, reached inside of his trenchant, and pulled out a flint-tipped tool. As the team watched, he pulled a rock out from within the ground and dusted it off with his dark-skinned hands.

"Yah, nice idea, B," said Staci with admiration. "You're ideas are like, so great."

Jordan curled his lips in anger and looked at his bloody hand. He moved his fingers delicately and felt his mind fill with rage that he forced himself to hold in.

B struck the flint on the rock, sending a small spark into the air.

"Its like magic," gleamed Staci.

"Or science," said Noah.

"Yah, science is so cool. I always loved biology in ninth grade. I had a teacher who always had these creepy ventriloquist dummies in her room. Everyday, she'd move them around and put them on the desks and stuff. Yah, it was so creepy."

"That's nice Staci," Dawn said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "She might have cut back on her lies, but she's still plenty annoying when she gets bored."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B struck the rock and flint together gain, and produced another spark. With a technique to his art, the genius grabbed a few dead leaves and some tree pulp and struck again, lighting the tinder with a minuscule flame that quickly extinguished itself.

"So much for that," sighed Staci.

B held his left index finger up to tell the former liar to wait and struck the rock again and again.

"This might take awhile," said Noah.

On the Llama's side of the clearing, Ethan had stayed sitting for quite a while. Brick decided to check his condition.

"Hey, teammate," he said as he touched the nerd's shoulder.

Instantly, Ethan smiled and laughed gleefully. "Hey you... kitty kitty say go-go. I love you sir... pudding fingers."

The cadet stood up from his kneel and backed away cautiously.

"Just one last... crippled duck, heh he."

"Samantha," squirmed the cadet. "He's getting creepy!"

"Just ignore him," she replied. "He's just tripping. He'll be fine tonight. I hope."

"Are you the first last number wizard ma'am?"

"Well, it's gonna be hard," said Brick. "This is pretty hard to ignore."

"Pussyfoot cashews, sir. Yeah, that's not greater."

Brick shuddered and slowly backed away from the high nerd. "Yeah, you enjoy your cashews. I'll be over there. Way over there."

As the Llama's rabbit slow-roasted above the fire, the blueberries stewed and the eggs boiled.

Eva sat around the log, knocking a small stick on her head. She sighed and leaned back as she let out a yawn and closed her windburned eyes to rest. Deep breathes flowed in and out of her lungs, filling her with content. Then she heard the squealing of best friends.

"Crap," she groaned.

"Oh my God, Sadie, you're right," came a voice from the forest. "We should totally shun him in front of team."

"Oh, I know. He so deserves it," came another voice. "Look, there's the bonfire!"

Sadie and Katie ran out of the bushes with grins on their faces. Katie pulled her friend by the arm towards the Foxes' camp.

As the BFFFs zipped by, Eva covered her ears.

Samantha stood up. "Hey, what took you so long!?"

"No time," screamed Sadie delightfully.

Noah groaned as Kate and Sadie stopped behind him, hovering over the genius like vultures over a carcass, casting their shadows over the hopeless corpse known as Noah.

"Jordan!" demanded Sadie. "I have something to tell you!"

"Yeah!" snorted Katie in agreement. "You tell him."

Jordan sneered at the BFFF and raised his cut hand, showing Sadie the deep gash and stream of dried blood.

Sadie immediately became light-headed and feel down. Katie gasped and looked Jordan in the eye. "How dare you!"

"How dare I," Jordan taunted.

"Katie, calm down," Dawn told the small BFFF.

"No, I have to take a stand!" she whined.

"Could you take a stand somewhere else?" growled Noah to the figure above him.

Katie stepped a bit to the left and her face turned red with rage. "I've been putting up with you for four days, Jordan! You've yelled at me, thrown soda at me, and you made my friend faint! What's your problem?!"

"My problem?" Jordan growled as he turned to the rest of his team. "Well first of all, I get no respect on this team when I do my share of work."

"That's because you overreact to every little thing that doesn't go your way. You're stuck up," explained Noah. "When Katie brought in those pieces in the puzzle challenge, you berated her for helping her friend. She doesn't know any better. You didn't put any effort into any challenges since day one."

"Yah," agreed Staci rudely. "You only care about yourself and winning the hundred grand. You don't even deserve it."

"Whatever," Jordan snorted arrogantly. "I don't want to listen to this. Just cook that fish and win the challenge."

Instead of the immediate response Jordan had anticipated, his arrogance was met with silence and ignorance. The jock turned his head towards Katie again. "So, why should I listen to you? Enlighten me."

Katie paused.

"Well?"

"Because I said so," she whined.

As Katie continued to berate Jordan at her team's annoyance, Eva continued to cover her ears and think to herself. "I'm above this. 1... 2... 3..."

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "After season three, I decided to take some classes on stress relief. My stupid teacher had me count to three when I got pissed and it actually worked. I guess that cash was well spent."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha tapped Brick on his head. "Hey, _Brickhouse_. Go get Sadie."

"Right away ma'am," he said with a typical salute. "But, what if her friend tries to attack me?"

"Deal with it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Do you say that every time you take orders?" asked a disturbed Eva.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Just go," Samantha groaned. "We only have an hour left, and we need as much help as possible."

Brick opened his mouth again, but Eva hushed him with her hand, turning him away from the camp and towards the Foxes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "Now that it's obvious that I can't give orders on this team, it's time to do what I do best. Take 'em!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Brick casually walked up behind a raging Katie and asked her politely, "Can we have our teammate back? It's very important."

"No!" she detested. "I need her help to stand up to Jordan."

"Well," reasoned Brick. "You look like you just did, and without her help to boot."

Katie gasped enthusiastically. "Oh my God, I did! I did it!"

The BFFF poked Jordan's nose with her finger and taunted him. "You can't hurt me anymore you big meanie. I'm stronger than you, and I'm invincible!"

Brick tapped Katie's arm. "Great, but can I have my teammate back?"

"Sure thing! Just be careful. I think she's out cold. Sadie's never been good around blood and gross stuff."

Brick grabbed Sadie's arms and pulled her away.

"She handled barf just fine," Noah stated as Katie took a seat next to Dawn. "Remember, the talent show?"

"Oh, I loved that episode," Staci squealed in delight. "Remember when Noah kissed that Cody guy? Jordan and I talked about that season earlier today. He talked about Noah a lot, but it was still cool."

"Oh yeah, Noah kissed Cody," Jordan devilishly laughed. "Tell us about that."

Noah's cheeks turned ruby red. "I didn't kiss him. We're just friends."

"Yeah, with benefits," coughed Jordan happily. "You were totally into it. Admit it."

"I'm serious, dude!" Noah sneered. "That was an accident."

"So you admit it then?" Staci asked the bookworm.

"No, I just said I... never mind," Noah grumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Boom! That's how you ruin a reputation! Just a little more pushing and Noah'll crack."

Noah: "If Jordan's trying to drive me insane, it's not working. I take criticism very well." *Sighs* "Very well."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B finally managed to start a fire, earning him an applause from his team, but tried not to let it sink in too deep. Skilled people, like himself, knew to not let their appraisals go to their heads.

Noah grabbed a small, wooden spear that the silent giant had made along the way and handed it to B, who jammed it into the gutted and headless trout.

"It looks yummy," drooled Katie in hunger. "I haven't eaten in so long."

"Well, don't eat our entry," joked Noah. "We need this for the contest, which is in, how long again?"

B held up one finger.

"One hour is plenty of time," said Jordan. "Fish doesn't take that long to cook."

"But what about our other dishes?" asked a clueless Staci. "There's three courses, remember."

Dawn lit up with realization. "B got veggies, so I can make a good salad. I know it's a little out of the blue, but it would work for an appetizer."

"Great idea," Staci said gleefully. "I can make a wicked fruit cocktail if you guys will let me."

"Two salads?" asked Jordan with disbelief. "That's too repetitive."

"Yah, it's not a salad. It's a cocktail," said Staci with sass. "There's difference."

"Which is?" asked Jordan again.

"A cocktail is served in-"

"No one cares, Staci," said Noah impatiently. "Just make the food."

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "Yah, cocktails are served in a light or heavy syrup that is usually packed with preservatives or sweet natural juices. Salads are much drier and served without the syrup and juices. It's an important difference, and it was worth coming out here to explain it, even if I had to stop making the cocktail. Some people just don't like to get informed, you know?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams worked vigorously to finish their dishes. The Llamas had fully cooked their wild rabbit and set it on one of the pans to cool as Dakota boiled the wild cucumber that Anne Maria found.

Brick delicately pulled each hard-boiled egg from the hot water, nearly burning himself and dropping the eggs along the way.

Samantha was finishing up the cooked apples and blueberry sauce, while Ethan eerily watched over her shoulder with bugged eyes.

"Pretty, pretty waves," he chuckled. "So... wavey." The nerd began to move his arms up and down like waves, spinning at slow speed and laughing.

The Foxes were having much better luck.

The trout was fully cooked in under twenty minutes and had been seared beautifully; a true work of culinary art for such a deserted locale.

Dawn used a variety of vegetables in her salad and finished it in a mere ten minutes with B's knife skills.

Staci's fruit cocktail was lackluster. Pieces of fruit were unevenly sized, but acceptable for the time she had to work with.

Before the campers knew it, the thirty minute mark had been reached and Chris came onto the loudspeakers once more.

"Attention, campers. Dinner is in half an hour. Chef is bringing plates and bowls, so be ready to serve. And make it worth eating!"

"This was the easiest challenge yet," Dakota said. "I didn't even get hurt or abused once."

"Tell that to me, doll," sneered Anne Maria. "This is like the worst day'a my life. Even worse than losing a million bucks."

"Complaints won't help us win, Anne Maria," said Samantha with her eyes rolling.

"And neither will getting someone high," the tanned teen retorted. "That's your problem, not mine."

"Can we just get this done?" Eva asked impatiently. "My interest meter is on empty, and my fist meter is on full. So unless anyone wants to wake up in the infirmary, I suggest you can it and work."

The team went silent, aside from Ethan who had fell to the ground and looked to the clouds. "Look at the big whales in the sky. Windy whales. See them guys?"

"See what I mean?" Anne Maria said with a smile.

Meanwhile, the Foxes were already prepared to plate their food, but needed plates. And it wasn't too long before they arrived.

Chef Hatchet appeared out of almost thin air, holding two stacks of plates with six to each stack.

"Serve it up!" Chef bellowed. The cook's burly arms slammed the plates into Samantha's hands.

"Why are there six of them?" she asked. "I thought we were serving Chris."

Chef flared his nostrils and turned to face the female camper. "Did I say that you could speak up?!"

"No, but I just wanted to know why we had six plates."

"You'll find out when you find out! Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" Brick said.

"Did I say you could speak, cadet?!" Chef screamed with authority.

"Shut up and stop asking questions!" Dakota whispered harshly.

"I take that as a no, son," said Chef.

The cook silently dropped the other stack of plates into Jordan's arms and cleared his throat.

"Campers!" he said. "Dinner is in ten minutes! Plate your grub and head off to the cabin's clearing!"

As Chef walked back into the shrubbery, both teams panicked to plate their food in time, with the Llama's rabbit being quartered and served as two back legs and a side of boiled cucumber. The Foxes' fish was cut into two small pieces and served with boiled lettuce, leaving the entire left side of the fish uneaten.

Dawn and Staci piled their vegan dishes onto their plates and rushed the others to finish plating while Samantha drizzled her blueberry sauce onto the Llama's apple dessert in a vaguely familiar shape. Brick sliced up the boiled eggs and made a fanciful design with them on his plate that he was sure would win the course for his team.

Both teams finished with five minutes or so left and rushed down the path to the cabin where a picnic table had been draped with elegant, white cloth.

The Llamas and Foxes lined up in front of the cabin, eagerly awaiting the final part of the challenge.

A set of footsteps was heard coming from within the cabin and the door flew open, revealing a blue-suited Chris McLean with overly-gelled hair.

As Chris stepped past the team's, Noah cracked a quick joke. "I take it your classy outfit doesn't reflect your personality."

"Good observation," Chris said. "You know me all too well, Noah."

The host looked from team to team and smiled. "You all look tired. Must've been the summer heat stroke, heh he. So, who's hungry?"

Both teams shouted various forms of approval as "yeah" and "of course" filled the air.

"Well, too bad!" sneered Chris with rotten enthusiasm. "Because half of you are going hungry tonight. As promised, the team with the best dishes get all the uneaten food from both teams, plus an advantage in the next challenge."

Chris sat on the picnic table bench and crossed his legs elegantly. "Here's what's going down. I, along with a second judge, will eat both meals in three course style. You will be scored on a scale of one to five for each course, and the team with the highest score wins dinner while someone from the losing team goes flying out to sea."

"And who's the second judge?" asked Dakota nervously.

Chris laughed. "Don't worry. You'll love him. I mean, who doesn't?"

"It's Owen, isn't it?" asked Noah.

"Nope, not even close," the sharply dressed host said. "Any other guesses?"

"Is it Sam?" Dakota asked with glee.

"No," Chris scowled. "That guy is never coming back unless we need another clog in a giant toilet."

Dakota sighed. "Alright."

Chris cleared his throat. "Now, I present to you our second judge! He's been around the world, preformed as a DJ at high strung clubs in every province and territory, and has his own brand of candy. It's..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Grand Mater Chef Hatchet!"

The burly cook busted through the cabin door wearing a pure white, double breasted jacket, a black apron, and his typical white toque. With a grin the devil would envy, he glared at the contestants and laughed. "Dinner. Is. Served."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Chef as a judge? Worst twist ever."

Brick: "Chef's a judge?! Best twist ever!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chef walked down the steps of the cabin with a thunderous rumble. The smaller campers felt their hearts racing, but Brick smiled like a fangirl.

"Here's how I roll," the dark-skinned judge explained. "You will serve the grub. I will eat the grub. If I don't like the grub, I'll spit it in yo' face!"

The last line invoked nausea in most of the campers. If it wasn't nauseating, it sure made them jump.

Chef sat down with Chris. "Now, let's get this dinner started," said the host. "I have a lobster bisque cooking and I'm really hungry for something of my standards."

The teams sat down on the porch and waited for Chris to call the dishes down, an event that siding take long to begin.

"First up is the appetizers."

Dawn and Brick hopefully smiled at their respective teams as they picked up their two plates and joined the hosts by the table.

"Foxes go first," said Chris. "Brick, you may stand in line."

Dawn put her salads on the table in front of Chris and Chef. The manipulative host looked up to the moonchild and said to her, "Please, explain your dish."

"Well," Dawn said with a satisfied attitude. "This is a salad made with wild veggies like lettuce, cucumber, carrots, and beets. Enjoy."

Chris picked up his salad fork from his dining set and flipped the salad around the plate while Chef followed suit.

"Seriously?" Chris asked in disappointment. "Six hours, and all I get is a salad? Talk about a ripoff."

Dawn felt her heart drop.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I don't understand what Chris was expecting when he said 'only from nature,' but he couldn't have been expecting five star food from a deserted island, right?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris and Chef stabbed the salad with their forks and slowly raised it to their mouths. Dawn was shaking with nerves as Chef began to chew.

Chris swallowed his mouthful of veggies and thought deeply for a moment. Chef on the other hand chewed his cud endlessly, serving only as a weight on the Foxes of Failure.

"Meh, I've had worse,"said Chris. "I liked the variety, so I'm giving you a two out of five. Chef?"

Chef inhaled a massive amount of air and let it out with one word. "Zero."

Dawn and the rest of the Foxes gasped in shock as Chef lifted the plate and flipped its contents onto the ground before Dawn's feet. "Sit down, maggot!" he screamed with intimidation.

Dawn dragged her feet back to her team and sat down to mope.

"Brick, my man!" greeted Chris. "Show us what you made in _six hours_."

"You see," began Brick. "I was going to make an omelet, but we decided, as a team, to boil the eggs instead."

"So, they're just boiled eggs?"

Brick set his plates down. "Well, I knew they weren't too amazing, so I made a cool design with them."

Chris and Chef looked at the sliced eggs that Brick had cooked. Each slice was placed over the edge of another, creating a spiral shaped egg stairway.

"Chris forked a piece into his mouth and smiled. "Good taste for plain old eggs, and I like your design, somewhat. What kind of eggs are these, again?"

"Well," admitted Brick. "Dakota and I found them in a tree. We don't know what they belong to, but it's not like it's a big deal."

As Chef popped a piece into his mouth, Chris went into thought again. "Yeah, if I knew what these belonged to, I'd give you a four but instead, I'm giving you a three for trying, unlike _some_ people."

Chef finally swallowed his piece and shrugged his shoulders. "I give it a one because the kid likes my food. Happy, son?"

"Yes, sir," Brick said happily.

"Good, now get outta my face before I rip it off!"

Brick jumped a bit and scampered off to his team. When he stood in line, he noticed that Ethan was missing.

"Hey," he said to Samantha with a whisper. "Where's Ethan?"

"I tied him to a tree at the bonfire campsite," she replied. "I didn't want him to puke on the stuff."

Brick nodded in approval.

"Well, we're a third of the way done and the Llamas lead by two points. Will the Foxes be able to take the lead? Let's find out. Entrees please!"

B and Eva stepped up to the table with their main dishes. Chris and Chef smelled the scents of the food.

"Wow," said the host. "That smells good, whatever it is. Alright Beverly, tell us about your main course.

B looked nervously from side to side and tried to speak, but ended up blushing from shame.

Back on the porch, Jordan groaned in disappointment.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "I knew B would fail us. That why I wrote a clever rap to perform for the judges if he bailed. Time for my street persona, 'Jordan Doe,' to add some pizzaz to this dinner.

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan leaped off of the porch and pushed B aside by his shoulder. "Step aside, sir," he sneered. "Its time to rock their world."

"Hey, Jordan," Chris said. "Beverly has to introduce us to the food."

"Not anymore, because I'm taking over!"

Noah clenched his fists and groaned.

The jock cleared his throat picked up the plates.

_"Hey, yo, I'm Jordan Doe'"_

_"Eatin' my grub makes y'all want mo!'_

_"This is a trout with a perfect sear,"_

_"Is that a score of five I hear?"_

_"Once you guys, take a bite,"_

_"Oh yeah, it's no fair fight."_

_"Then there's the lettuce, on the side,"_

_"I know it's good, so I won't hide."_

_"Fi-nal-ly, two judges here,"_

_"So lets all get this dinner in gear,"_

_"Boom!"_

Jordan smiled. "You can thank me later."

The entire Fox team had their jaws to the floor in utter shock. Even Noah was left without any witty quips. Meanwhile, the Llamas struggled to hold back their laughter.

"Just give us the food Jordan," Chris impatiently stated.

"With another song?"

"No."

"Fine then. As you wish."

Jordan returned the plates to the table where both judges quickly ate a bite of trout and lettuce, if only to get Jordan away from them.

"Shitty rap skills, awesome food," said Chris. "Four."

Chef glared Jordan in the face. "You are in insult to my art style. You better take my three out of five gratefully or we'll have a few problems."

"Whatever. I'm happy with that," Jordan said as he moonwalked his way onto the porch, earning him glares from his entire team.

"Great job," hissed Noah with rage. "You almost cost us the game."

"But I got us seven points," argued Jordan. "I told you I had skills."

Chris continued on to Eva and her rabbit.

"So, after that fiasco, I need something to wash down that torturous tune. What do you have, Eva?"

"I've got a rabbit and some cucumber," she said as she set the plates in front of the judges. "Eat up."

Chris and Chef picked up the rabbit leg and ripped into it like a chicken leg.

After the blue-clad host swallowed his bite, he gave Eva a thumbs up. "Awesome job. It's a bit stringy, but still awesome."

"Rabbit is stringy?" asked a confused Eva. "No it isn't."

"My mouth says otherwise, and its not really that big of a-"

Chris looked at the half eaten rabbit leg and gagged with Chef following his lead a moment later.

"I thought you liked it?!" raged Eva.

"Like at the inside," groaned Chris.

Eva picked up Chris' rabbit leg and held it to her face. Inside the leg were multiple yellow strings, or to any naturalist, worms.

Eva gagged and covered her mouth, dropping the leg to the ground.

"That is disgusting," moaned Chris. "Zero points!"

Chef silently held up four fingers.

"Four points," gasped a raging Chris. "You're kidding."

"My piece was worm free. Yours was nasty, but mine was great."

Chris glared at Chef with disapproval. "Moving on to the desserts!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "How was I supposed to know if that fleabag had worms? I'm not a naturalist, just a survivalist."

Noah: "Alright, maybe we can win after all."

Samantha: "Eva screwed up big time, but it's not her fault. I did the cooking. I'm not saying that I should be voted off for that, but I'm just letting you viewers out there know."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Finally, the dessert course had arrived. Chris stood up once more. "Look," he said. "The Foxes have nine points, and the Llamas have eight points. It's anyone's game, so let's get this over with."

Samantha and Staci approached Chris and Chef with looks of terror in their eyes. Staci knew her dessert was lackluster, and Samantha knew her team was behind. Both were in the danger zone.

Staci was about to set her plates on the table when Chris stopped her.

"Hold it, I want to switch some things around. Samantha, you can serve first since your team is behind. Staci, back of the line."

Samantha nervously put her plates on the table while her hands shook uncontrollably.

"Explain the dish," Chris demanded.

"Its a roasted apple stir fry with a blueberry sauce in your honor," the gymnast spattered out.

"In my honor?" asked Chris. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Samantha looked down at the plate and pointed to the blueberry sauce designs. "See, it's you."

"Excuse me, but I look nothing like this. The chin is too butt-like, the hair is atrocious, and my eyes don't look like dots! This isn't just bad food, it's insulting food!"

"You didn't even taste it! Try it and you'll like it! It's farmer food!"

Chef happily scooped up some of the caramelized apples and took a bite.

"See, Chef's eating it!" Samantha argued. "Just try it."

"I refuse to eat it. Zero points to you!"

"I don't know, Chris? It's pretty damn good," Chef said with a faint smile.

"Say what you want, but I'm not touching it!"

Samantha picked up her plate of food from Chris and walked away, eating it herself.

"Oh, I give you a four!" said Chef with content, drawing a glare from Chris. "You could've at least tried it."

"So?" asked Staci. "Am I last?"

"Yep," said Chris. "As always. Just give us the food."

Staci glumly placed her plates on the table and said. "Eat up, I guess. It's fruit cocktail."

Chef and Chris impatiently scooped a spoonful into their mouths and swallowed. Chef gasped without warning and began to shake.

"Oh no!" panicked Staci. "I killed him!"

"It's..." started Chef. "It's..."

"Spit it out, Chef," Chris demanded. "I hate it, so just spit it out."

"It's amazing!"

Staci, Chris, and the other campers gasped too.

"You, like it?" Staci asked.

"Girl, this is just like Momma used to make! You even have the inconsistent knife work on the fruit."

Dawn smiled from the porch. "You did it," she whispered.

Chef continued. "This almost brings I tear to my eyes, even though I lost my tearducts in the war. Five out of five! The Foxes win!"

Staci jumped up in excitement with the rest of her team as the Llamas stood in shock at their loss. Eva even ripped a piece of the wooden railing off of the porch with her bare hands.

Chef shot an evil smile at the Llamas. "Get your butts down to the bonfire, cause someone's gonna fly," he chuckled.

"My favorite part of the show," said a peeved Chris. "If there's anything that can relieve stress, it's a lobster bisque or hitting someone with a giant boot. So, head off and vote, cause the ceremony's in thirty."

* * *

After voting, all the Llamas gathered around the bonfire where Ethan had cooled off from his high.

"What happened?" He asked Samantha as she untied him.

"You should know," she replied in disdain.

Chris walked up to the blazing fire with six weenies on sticks, just like the last ceremony. "Alright campers, I want to deal with this quickly. My lobster bisque is behind schedule, so I don't have to time to force too much drama into tonight's ceremony."

The campers felt so what relived, but kept the fear of the votes in the front of their thoughts.

"Now, tonight's vote is pretty shocking, so we have the infirmary set up if anyone has a heart attack."

"Not funny," said Dakota.

"You know what else isn't funny?" retorted Chris. "The fact that you're still safe and have to compete tomorrow. Well it's funny to me though."

Dakota smiled as she caught her hotdog.

"Brick and Eva, you're safe too."

After the two powerhouses caught their symbols of safety, Chris smiled with delight at the last four Llamas.

"You all have pretty good reasons to be going home."

The four campers nervously looked from eye to eye, dead set on winning a weenie.

"Samantha," Chris said.

"Yes?" she said with hope.

"You're on the chopping block for singlehandedly ruining your team's chance at winning. But even though, I still disagree, you're safe."

Samantha snorted in victory as he caught her weenie.

"Now, the three of you are all in danger of going home. Ethan was high for three hours, Anne Maria picked fights all day, and Sadie decided to hang with her bestie instead of helping the team."

Ethan sickly looked at Chris with fear in his heart.

Sadie covered her mouth with her quivering hands.

Anne Maria glared at Chris with eyes that shined with determination.

"And tonight's loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tan-in-a-canne Maria!"

Instead of raging, Anne Maria stood up and defiantly said, "Oh, I ain't going nowhere. You're gonna have to try harder than 'dat to get ridda' me."

"Meh, it's your funeral," Chris sighed. "Chef!"

Chef emerged from the shadows with a tightened length of rope in hands and a grin on his face.

Anne Maria gulped in fear and tried to back away.

* * *

Chef threw Anne Maria onto the target below the massive boot. She tried to squirm her way out of the tangled mess, but could only get her mouth free.

"You ain't seen the last of me! Do you hear me _McLame_?!"

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear," Chris laughed. "Speaking of clear, I think the skys are perfect for flight, and speaking of flight-"

Chris pressed the control button on his remote, sending the Jersey girl into the moonlight sky screaming, "I'm coming, bay-bay!"

"I will not miss her," Chris said. "And speaking of things you shouldn't miss, make sure to tune in next time to Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Eva: "Anne Maria might have made herself a few enemies today, including me. See you never, liar!"

Ethan: *Pukes into the toilet*

Dakota: "I vote for Sadie, and Brick better follow through with the plan. This is the perfect time, and it can't go waste."

Brick: "I know I promised Dakota that I'd vote for Sadie, but I just can't. I vote for Anne Maria instead. There's no way she'd get enough votes to send her home."

Anne Maria: "My vote's for Eva. I still don't trust her after catching her red-handed."

Sadie: "Too bad I can't vote for Jordan. I guess a vote to Anne Maria makes sense. She yelled at me, and I hate when people yell at me!"

Samantha: "Sure, a vote for Eva would be a huge step forward for our sanity, but with Anne Maria's can obsession on the loose, it's her time. It's sad really, I intended to take down Eva with that can, but Anne Maria seems to have snapped on everyone instead. Oh well, a vote's a vote."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

Voting Results:

Anne Maria: 4 votes

Sadie: 1 vote

Eva: 1 vote

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler, Anne Maria**

**The Foxes of Failure: Staci, B, Dawn, Jordan, Noah, Katie**

**The Llamas of Loserdom: Samantha, Sadie, Brick, Eva, Dakota, Ethan**


	10. Mud, Blood, & Broken Bones: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Quick update this time! Now that PI is over and out of my brain, I can focus on this story. Enjoy the most action-packed chapter yet. In-depth reviews are highly appreciated.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama..."

"Our remaining campers were sent out into the wilderness to create a three course meal for their deserving host. Tensions rose between scheming jerk Jordan and his team when Katie took a stand. Samantha had a few blunders too, including an incident with some trippy mushrooms and a dessert that will not be mentioned on this show. In the end, Staci's nostalgic fruit cocktail won it for the Foxes of Failure, and hairspray obsessed Anne Maria became the unlucky loser number thirteen. Now, only twelve remain, and things are heating up, so you won't want to miss a second of this exciting episode of Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(Theme song plays)

* * *

The call of loons filled the air as Noah turned and twisted in his bed. The book fanatic slowly opened his eyes and looked around the cabin. When he set his precious head back down on his pillow, he felt an odd presence beside him. He opened his eyes once more and turned his head. There, hanging from the upper bed railing, was Dawn in a deep sleep-like trance.

Noah was somewhat disturbed, but didn't want to say a word for fear that he might wake up the others. Instead, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't get that image of Dawn out of his mind.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Alright, this might sound a bit rude, but Dawn is one nutty cookie. It's one thing to share a bunk with fart machines, eels, and nimrods, but with someone that borders the lines of paranormal? Sorry, but I don't buy it for one minute. I'm sure there's a perfectly _logical_ explanation for what she does, and I'm going to find out by watching her every movement... Wait, that sounded wrong."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Outside of the cabin, the Llamas were finally able to sleep peacefully. Samantha was already awake and moving about the forest floor. Making sure to take quiet steps, she walked around the campgrounds as she hummed a merry tune.

The other Llamas shuffled in their sleep, and Samantha froze whenever she got close. But waking up the other team wasn't a problem for her. She had decided to take a quick look around the cabin and the bushes around it for reasons unknown, but the rustling of leaves could be heard by the Foxes. Samantha pushed her way through the bushes carefully, checking every spot on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "If I want to win the money, I'll need an insurance policy in this game. That's why I have to get the immunity statue. As much as I'd hate to carry around a hideous Chris head all day, it's the only way to ensure that my place in this game lasts until the finale."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Up early, huh?" came a voice from behind her, causing the country girl to jump in surprise. She turned to face the owner of the voice. "What's the big deal?"

"Dakota!" whispered Samantha. "Keep it down. There are people sleeping here."

The blonde beauty ran her fingers through her head of stubble. "Fine. But what's with sneaking away like that?" she asked suspiciously.

"I had to pee really bad," she lied. "That's all. No need to fuss."

"Uh huh," Dakota said. "Alright. Then why we're you fiddling through the bushes. Loose your glasses, _Velma_?"

"Why be so suspicious unless you have something to hide?"

"Maybe _I_ should be asking that question instead?"

Samantha had been caught and she knew it. She sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. "I was looking for the immunity head thing. You'd do the same if you bombed a challenge."

Dakota smiled. "Oh, I understand completely. You didn't... happen to find it, did you?"

"Yeah, right. One idol in over two thousand acres of forest. I can't imagine anyone finding it, to be honest."

"You're probably right," Dakota said. "But remember how powerful that thing is. If someone uses the statue as vote protection, there's no stopping them from owning the game. I was a victim of the same idol in season four."

"That's exactly why we have to get it before someone like Eva does. A strong player with strong power isn't fun to deal with."

"And Eva has been running around the island a lot," added Dakota. "You don't think she already found it, do you?"

"I doubt it, but we have to take precautionary measures," said Samantha slyly. "You up for voting her off if we lose today? I need your vote."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Dakota with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dakota: "I can't believe she hasn't found out about my alliance with Brick yet. I thought she was smarter than that. Oh well, my job just got easier. I just hope Brick sticks with me. There's only two of us, and with a potential swing vote gone, every vote's important."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So? You're in for sure?" asked Samantha.

Dakota shook hands with Samantha. "Definitely. Is Sadie still in too?"

"Yep, and Ethan too. That's four to two if we all vote together, and no twist is saving Eva this time. You can count on that."

The loudspeakers squealed with static. "All campers to the bonfire. I repeat, all campers to the bonfire. Today's a big day, and we have plenty of pain waiting for you. McLean out!"

"See you there," said Dakota happily.

"Right back at you," Samantha replied with an innocent smile.

* * *

As the twelve campers walked down the path to the bonfire, each team casually conversed amongst themselves.

"Yah," bragged Staci. "I should totally write a cookbook. I have so many good ideas, and I know people will be impressed. I think outside of the box just like my extended family."

"It was one dish," argued Jordan. "Chris gave you a zero too."

"He was just upset. Plus, it's not like you helped us win."

"Uh, I got us seven points. Seven!"

"Yeah," said Noah. "Well your crappy rap song almost cost us the round, if not the game. That was just pathetic."

Jordan stopped and turned to Noah. "Well, at least I left an impression on the judges."

"Can we stop arguing?" pleaded Dawn. "Just because we won doesn't mean that we can rest easy. I fell an ominous presence on the island. Somethings going to happen, and it won't be jolly."

"Oh balls," chuckled Jordan. "Your predictions haven't been right in a week. Remember when you said I'd fall out of that tree? Did it happen? No."

"Jordan, you can't let your pride devour you again. Your ego is holding you back, like it has been since you won that putt-putt tournament in 2006."

Jordan laughed in remembrance. "Oh yeah, I remember that one. I sunk the... Hold on, I didn't tell you that!"

"It's in your aura," sighed Dawn. "And your sleep talking too."

"Since when do I sleep talk?" Jordan rudely asked the moonchild.

"Every night," complained Noah. "And trust me. It gets annoying."

"Yah," agreed Staci. "One time, you were talking about some secret club or something."

"Secret club?" Jordan asked with caution.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Oh crap! They're onto me, aren't they?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha walked up to Ethan, who was clutching his stomach and mumbling to himself. "So, how ya' feeling now?"

"Not good," he replied. "It feels like a nuke just went off in my gut."

"Well, you probably should've listened my advice. I told you not to eat the mushroom, and you deliberately ignored my warning. Think of this as karma."

"All I wanted to do was try it," Ethan moaned in despair. "I don't get out of my house much. Most of my time is spent making videos for my YouTube channel and I rarely make any friends at school."

Samantha smiled. "I'm you're friend, right?"

Ethan blushed through his sickly face. "But, I've only known you for a few days."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out."

"Wow. Thanks Sammy, uh... Samantha."

"Just call me Sammy. Chris ain't gonna tell me what my name is unless he wants to tussle."

Dakota rolled her eyes as she listened to the two newcomers bonding. She turned to Brick and asked, "Are you hearing this? They're getting closer."

"I hear it," Brick sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, Brick. It does matter," she said sweetly. "Samantha and Ethan are new. We don't know anything about them, but they've been watching us for a full season. Well, Ethan at least. Samantha is pretty much blind to the show."

"So why is she dangerous? Why target her?"

"She has brains, something that comes in handy. Plus she's a traitor, remember?"

"Wait. Is this a revenge scheme?"

"Not all of it," Dakota growled to herself. "But I trusted her and she failed me."

Brick stood stout. "Well, maybe you failed her?"

Dakota gasped. "Excuse me!" she shouted.

The rest of the campers peered at the bald girl in interest.

"What's wrong?" asked Eva impatiently.

"Nothing," Dakota sighed.

"You sounded angry," said Sadie. "Are you sure?"

"I said nothing was wrong! Why's that so hard to comprehend!" Dakota said as she facepalmed.

* * *

**Confessional**

Brick: "I'm starting to wonder who's the real traitor is around here? And traitorous liars must be taken down swiftly. But, she is my only friend on the team, so I have to trust her, right?"

Dakota: "I need to find a new alliance. Brick has grown to be too wishy washy about this deal. How is it so hard to see the truth."

Samantha: "I heard those two bickering, but I couldn't make out the words. But they're up to something, and I want to know what it is. Daddy didn't raise a slouch."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Chill out," Samantha laughed. "Its all good."

"Yeah, of course," Dakota breathed deeply. "Sorry."

When both teams arrived at the bonfire, Chef had already set up the gruel station, drawing groans out from quite a few campers.

"Finally," Noah sighed. "We get breakfast again. Not like I care about gruel, but still, breakfast."

"Why should you care?" scowled Eva. "You got to eat like kings while we starved in the cold."

"I didn't eat much," Noah admitted.

"Me too," Katie said. "Your food was pretty lame."

Eva clenched her fist and inhaled a deep breath. "1... 2... 3..." she murmured.

Jordan walked up to Chef and looked around. "Hey," he asked. "Where's Chris."

"Chris is off doing something in the woods for today's challenge, so sit down and grabbed yo' plate!"

"Touchy much," Jordan teased.

The campers stood single file, waiting to be served. Jordan looked at Dawn. "Thanks for not healing my hand last night. It really hurt."

Dawn sighed. "If you had asked me, I would've done something."

"I did ask. During the challenge, remember?" he hissed.

"Sorry, it must've slipped my memory."

Noah snickered.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how useless you are with the injured hand. A perfect reason to send you packing, you know."

Jordan rolled his eyes and turned the other cheek. "At least I have some useful skills. Can you lift a log over your head? Huh?"

"No, but at least I don't make a fool of myself every five minutes."

Jordan sighed. "I know I can be an ass sometimes, but that's just me. You're just gonna have to roll with it."

Jordan grabbed his plate of gruel and sat down on the ground beside the fire pit. The jock sighed in woe.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Its a sad fact. People hate me. But I have a really tough shell, so no one, even Noah, could bring me down."

Katie: "After what happened yesterday, Jordan won't even look in my direction. I didn't really like him, but maybe I was too mean. But he totally had it coming though."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Once Dakota had been served, she looked around for a place to sit and spied Dawn sitting alone. Feeling as if she needed someone to help her, Dakota sat next to the aura whisperer.

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Dakota mumbled.

"What's wrong? You're aura is exceptionally out of balance, so you must be conflicted."

"I guess you could say that. But Dawn, if you knew something, but no one believed you, or cared, what would you do?"

Dawn sighed in remembrance. "Well, sometimes things just work out for better or worse. Everything happens for a reason, and there's no stopping these events from occurring."

"That doesn't help," Dakota confessed. "I guess you could say that, uh, if I blab, I could go home, but here's the thing. Everyone has the right to know, but I don't think I should say anything."

"You can tell me," Dawn smiled. "Your aura is conflicted, so the only way to cure it is to confess what's keeping you down."

Dakota looked around the clearing to get an idea of where everyone was at. She leaned in close and whispered in Dawn's ear. "I'm in two different alliances."

"That's not too bad," Dawn said. "Just drop out of one of them."

"I can't," she hissed in return. "If I do, I'm dead either way."

Dawn paused and closed her eyes. "You need to let it go and make a choice. It's the only way. Pardon me for asking, but who's in the alliances?"

Dakota groaned and stood up. "Just forget it. I shouldn't have told you in the first place."

Dawn looked down at her feet and sighed with grief.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate to admit the truth, but there are just too many poor souls to help right now. Staci's fine, but Noah and Dakota are suffering inside, even if they don't show it. *groans* Why do I have to be so helpful?"

Dakota: "After talking to Dawn, I realized that I can't rely on anyone but myself. Samantha betrayed our team, Sadie and Ethan follow her every lead, and Brick can't make up his mind. That leaves... oh, crap. This could be tougher than I thought."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Silence filled the air as the campers were finishing their breakfast, so Staci stood up and tried to lighten the mood.

"So, group discussion anyone?"

"Sorry," Noah deadpanned. "I hate crowds."

"I'm too busy watching the fire burn," said Jordan. "It's pretty."

"Well," pondered Staci. "I was thinking that we could talk about our plans with the money. Cool?"

"Meh," Samantha said. "What have we got to lose." She stood up. "If I won the hundred grand, I would pay off my family's debt. Our farm is getting foreclosed unless we pay it off. Yeah, my life's been... difficult."

"That's so sad," said Staci. "Anyone else?"

"College," Noah sighed. "Just college."

"I'd donate it to a good charity that helps abandoned animals," Dawn said with hope.

"Well," Jordan grinned. "I'd buy a pool with strobe lights and bubbles. Then I'd use it to pick up babes."

"Would we be invited?" Staci asked seriously.

"Maybe, if you get on my good side."

"Awesome," Staci chirped. "What about-"

"I'd get a good trainer and compete internationally," Eva said. "At least I have a good plan, unlike pool boy over there."

Jordan rolled his eyes as Ethan raised his hand. "I'd put the money in the bank and gain interest. Either that, or invest in the stock market."

B held up his blackboard. A picture of a cyborg was drawn on the slate.

"I'd give my money to Sadie," Katie squealed.

"Aww," Sadie cooed. "I'd give mine to you too."

"You could split it 50/50," Noah suggested.

"But then we'd lose half of the money," Sadie said. "Silly Noah."

"Wait," snapped Jordan. "I changed mine. I want to be a rap star. I'll pick up girls all night and make tons of money."

"Boy, that's not stereotypical at all," Noah said sarcastically.

"No need to worry. I'd rap about my life and people's problems instead of money, prostitutes, and fancy cars. Now that would be stereotyped."

"That's cool," Staci said. "If I won, I'd write a book about my family tree. And trust me, I have a lot of inspiration. So, is that everyone?"

"I'd use my money to go to a culinary school," Brick said. "Either that, or I'd hire a shrink. I've been to fashion school, but it didn't really work out."

"Dakota?" Staci teased. "Is there anything you want to do with the money? You're really quiet."

"I'd... buy a boat," she replied.

"Oh, that's so much better than being a rapper!" Jordan enthusiastically said. "I'm buying a boat now. I'll use it to go deep sea fishing, wave riding, water skiing, and-"

The loudspeakers squealed, cutting off Jordan's speech. "Attention victims," said Chris enthusiastically. "This is your host speaking. Please report to the western end of the island for a healthy serving of pain and humiliation."

Jordan stood up and stretched his arms to the sky. "Another day, another win for the Foxes," he bragged.

"Hold on," Katie said. "Which way is west, again?"

"Wherever the sun sets," said Samantha rudely.

"Oh no, Sadie!" she panicked. "We have to wait until dark!"

"Just follow the sun's path," Noah sighed with arrogance. "Is it hard enough for you?"

Jordan quickly ran up to Noah and whispered in his ear. "Bet that's what your boyfriend says all the time, huh Noah?"

The bookworm growled and glared at the braggart. "Will you cut it with the jokes! It's not funny, and it will never be funny."

"The target audience would disagree. You should read the fan fiction."

Jordan slapped Noah on the back as the genius stopped in his tracks and stared into space.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Fan fiction? There's romantic fan fiction about me? Okay, I'm officially disturbed. It takes a messed up mind to come up with ideas like that."

Jordan: *Writes in a small notepad* "And then Noah grabbed Cody in his frail little arms and ran his fingers through his hair. Cody let out a small moan when his partner... Oh, this will be great!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

When the campers reached the western end of the Island after a half hour hike through mosquitoes and sweat, they saw a massive colosseum with Chris' face scrawled across its shabby metal walls.

"Its huge," gasped Ethan in awe.

"And hideous," mumbled Samantha.

The doors of the structure opened, revealing Chris with a sly grin on his face. "Welcome, campers. This is the newly refurbished Chrisoseum, the site of many major battles, including Cameron vs. Lightning, Mike vs. Izzy, and Duncan Do-Good vs. a cute little bird from the toxic dump of Boney Island. It's also where you'll be competing in today's challenge. It's a little something I call, 'Mud, Blood, and Broken Bones!"

"Mud?" Dakota squirmed.

"Blood?" Katie gasped.

"Broken bones!" Eva cheered.

"Oh my," said Dawn.

"Don't worry," Chris chuckled. "There will be mud. There may be blood. But I doubt anyone's bones will break. Of course, Tyler broke a leg in a relatively safe challenge, so it's anyone's guess."

"Relatively safe?" Noah deadpanned. "Are you saying that getting cannon balls chucked at you was safe?"

"Compared to what you're doing today, yes, yes it was."

Noah gulped. "Great, because I'm not playing."

Chris sighed. "I figured at least one of you would drop out, so I had Chef prepare a special meal for anyone who decided to play hooky with me. And trust me, you'd be needing a big toilet if you ate that stuff."

"Not. Hungry," Dakota frowned.

"I'm with her," Noah added.

"Good, then that means it's a full house," Chris said as he devilishly rubs his hands together. "Now, how about you come see what my interns have prepared for you."

The twelve teens reluctantly followed the host through the gates of the colosseum. Inside was a gargantuan pit filled with mud. On each side of the pit was a wooden platform with a bridge that connected each side to a large circular platform that rested a foot or so above the mud. Hanging above each small platform was a banner that displayed the logo of one of the two teams.

Chris laughed as the campers stared at the battlefield in a mixture of fear and awe. "This... is going to be good. Alright everyone take your sides on your platforms and I'll explain the game."

Each team slowly made their way onto their wooden platform. When Noah looked over the side at the mud, he looked up and shouted to Chris. "Alright, what's the catch?!"

"Catch?" Chris asked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, McLean! There's no way that stuff is just mud!"

"I concur!" bellowed Eva from the other side of the pit. "What's up with this place?"

Chris groaned. "I don't know what you're yapping about! It's just mud!"

"Yeah right!" Dakota argued. "There's probably some kind of monster in there!"

"Or sharks!" insisted Staci.

"Look," Chris deadpanned. "It's. Just. Mud! There's no catch! Got it!"

The campers groaned in disbelief. "Of course" and "Right" filled the morning air with sarcasm.

* * *

**Confessional**

Chris: "Hey, it was either mud or shit. If those ungrateful campers want to bitch, then fine. That just gives me more incentive to make their next few challenges even worse, heh he."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Alright!" Chris shouted from his podium beside the pit of mud as Chef joined him. "Here's what gonna happen. One member from each team will be selected at random by the monitor over there!" Chris pointed to the wall opposite of his podium where a large television screen was bolted to the metal. "Once you've been selected, you'll grab your weapon and engage the opponent in a duel. Using your weapon, and your weapon only, you'll have to push, smack, or shove the other team's player into the mud. The winner earns a point for their team, and the team with the most points after the end of the third round wins. And remember, a round ends when all players on both teams have had a turn. No exceptions!"

"Wait!" Sadie screeched. "What do we use as weapons?"

Chris turned to Chef. "Care to bestow their weapons upon them?"

Chef laughed and pulled up two dueling sticks, one red and one green. Each stick was composed of a metal bar with two cushioned pads on each end.

"Heads up!" Chef shouted as he threw them at high velocity at each team.

Jordan immediately stepped in front of his team to catch the stick, but got hit in the gut. The jock reeled in pain and fell to the ground as B picked up the weapon.

Eva snapped the stick out of the air and swung it around with its energy as the driving force. Her team backed up to the edge of the platform to avoid her powerful swings.

Ethan smiled. "Cool! We get fighty stick thingies!"

Chris quickly corrected the shut in. "Yeah, they're called dueling sticks, Ethan. And you probably wouldn't want to be hit in the face by one of them. It'll hurt like a bitch."

Noah gulped in fear as Jordan got to his feet and addressed the host. "Hey, Chris! What about the advantage we won yesterday?!"

"I was getting to that," stated a peeved Chris. "As your reward, your team gets to choose the first match without the help of the computer. So hurry up and make a choice! There's a lot of pain on the way and we can't waste a second!"

The Foxes huddled together.

"So," Jordan said. "Who's going against who?"

"I say B should go first," Dawn said. "He's the smartest and the strongest one here."

"I second that," Katie smiled.

"But what about their player?" asked Staci. "Who's their worst guy?"

Noah looked over his shoulder at the other team, examining each player by their size and apparent strength. "Well, I'd say that anyone that's not Eva is fair game."

Jordan looked across the team. "Ethan's pretty scrawny. B could knock him out with a twig if had to. But the kid's smart, so maybe we should pick someone who's as dumb as soup."

"I vote for Ethan," Noah said. "Everyone else agree."

Jordan reluctantly gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, Ethan."

Chris impatiently tapped The railing of the podium with his spider-like fingers. "We need a decision, Foxes of Failure!"

Jordan proudly stood at the edge of the platform. "B against Ethan!" he shouted.

"Alright!" said Chris enthusiastically. "B and Ethan, cross the bridges onto the arena."

Ethan was shaking in fear, so Eva had to push the nerd onto the bridge. When he hit the arena, he raised his weapon and stood trembling. B took his place at the opposite end of the platform and smiled at the pale weakling.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "I've never done anything like this before. I was actually worried that I might die!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris raised an airhorn into the air and pressed the button on top of the can, creating a deafening sound that made Ethan jump in surprise. "Go!"

B spent no time preparing for his attack. The genius gripped his red swirling stick in both of his hands and rushed across the platform.

Ethan looked back at his team to hear Eva screaming "Move it!"

He looked back to the arena to discover that B had already crossed the fifty foot wide platform and was already timing a swing. The nerd instinctively ducked below the dueling stick and began to run around the circumference of the arena.

Both teams entered a frenzy of shouting, screaming, and praying as B made his way closer to the lanky teen. Ethan wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his navy blue hoodie and trembled in place. Without thinking, he raised his weapon at crotch level, hoping to defend himself against the wall of power that was on top of him.

B held his dueling stick like a baseball bat and charged up a swing. Ethan raised his stick as B swung, leaving him open to the attack. The red dueling stick collided with the nerd's body, sending him flying into the mud screaming.

The Foxes cheered at their victory as B crossed the bridge back to his team's platform, giving high-fives as he walked past the other players.

"That's a point for the Foxes of Failure!" Chris cheered. He clicked a button on his remote that changed the electronic counter under the Foxes' side of the screen from 00 to 01. "Once Ethan returns his dueling stick to the team, we'll really have some fun."

The nerd crawled back onto the arena floor covered in thick mud. His breathing was quick and he fidgeted as he slowly moved his legs. When he crossed the bridge, Ethan dropped the dueling stick and groaned in discomfort.

Chris raised his remote again and pressed a different button. The screen spun through the faces of the campers at a rapid speed. "And the next match is..."

The screen stopped on the faces of a blonde girl and tanned brunette.

"Katie vs. Dakota! Take your places!"

"No!" whispered Dakota to herself. "I can't go. I hate mud!"

"Well too bad," Chris taunted her. "You're doing it anyways! So grab your stick and get moving."

Katie grabbed her dueling stick and walked onto the arena as Dakota looked down at the muddy tool on the ground. Eva grabbed it and brought it over to her.

"Could you... wipe it off a little?" the former mutant whimpered.

"No," said Eva, shoving the stick into her arms and splattering mud across her hot pink shirt.

"Eww," she groaned.

"Toughen up," Samantha rolled her eyes. "I get muddy all the time. It's not a big deal."

"Well, I'm not a pig raising country girl," Dakota whined.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Just for the record, my family can't afford to raise animals. Also, Dakota isn't as reliable as I initially thought. Decisions, decisions."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"I can't do it," Dakota said boldly.

Eva grabbed her by her shirt and picked her up. "I'm not losing twice in a row, so unless you want to go home in a bodybag, I suggest you get your base onto that platform and grow a pair. Got it?"

Dakota panicked. "Alright, I get it! Just let me go, and I'll play. I swear!"

Eva carried the teen to the bridge and pushed her across.

"And begin!" signaled Chris with his horn.

Katie squinted her eyes in determination. "Just pretend she's Jordan," she thought. "Just pretend she's Jordan."

Dakota slipped around in the mud under her feet as she tried to get a foothold. Seeing her vulnerability, Katie decided to attack. The BFFF lifted her weapon above her head and ran towards Dakota, who raised her weapon to cover herself as she ducked down.

Both weapons collided, sending Dakota back an inch or two with every blow from Katie's strong arms. When she was on the edge of the platform, only a few inches away from the mud, Dakota rolled out of the way, allowing Katie to fling herself forward and almost over the side. The fame monger barely touched the wobbling BFFF with her dueling stick before she tumbled face-first into the brown mess.

The Llamas cheered as the Foxes groaned. Katie made her way back to her team where she immediately told Jordan to not say a word. Dakota was given pats on the back and gained a slight boost in confidence.

Chris added a point to the Llama's counter and pressed the button again. The faces of Jordan and Sadie popped up the screen.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "Piece of cake."

Sadie: "Oh, I won't let Jordan slip by this time. He's going down! No one messes with my friend Katie!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sadie and Jordan, take your places," said Chris.

Once both players were in position, Chris blew the horn and both opponents ran forward towards the content of the platform. Sadie sailing her stick around to hit Jordan in the head, but the larger player blocked the shot and used the bar of his weapon to slowly push Sadie towards the edge of the arena.

"Looks like it's pretty much over," said Noah enthusiastically as Sadie fell into the mud pit. "Yep, now it's over."

Jordan pumped his fist in the air and ran across the bridge. "See, I told you I had skills!" he gloated. "I. Have. Skills!"

The Foxes rolled their eyes as their point counter went up to 02. Sadie slowly crawled out of the mud and brushed it off of her sad little face before walking back to her platform.

Chris laughed. "Now that was a fight. It was a bit one sided, but it was a good fight. Next up is..."

Both teams looked to the screen as the faces of the teaming players flashed by. When the players were selected, Chris chuckled to himself. "Oh man, this is going to be awesome! Noah and Eva, take center stage."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Of course."

Jordan: "Time to watch that little show-stealer get creamed. First a win, and now this. Today just keeps gettin' better and better!"

Eva: "Sure, Noah and I have a grudging respect for one another, but this is a hundred grand, not a turn on the playground slide."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah dragged himself onto the arena as Eva stomped her away across the bridge. The platform shook with every step, but Noah remained firm.

When Chris blew the horn, Eva raised the dueling stick over her head and let out a battle cry. "Honor!"

Noah just stood calm and collected as Eva reached his side of the platform until she swung downwards. It was then that the bookworm dodged using the same technique Dakota had used. But it didn't work quite as well. Noah's weak legs prevented him from rolling to the side and he was hit in the ribcage.

Jordan snickered as B and Katie gasped.

"Noah!" Dawn mouthed. "Move!" She screamed.

Noah tried to get to his feet, but Eva put the end of her dueling stick on his chest and pushed him over the side with a single heave.

"And Eva scores a point!" Chris cheered. "Its a tie game, and Noah got hit in the ribs! Bonus!"

Eva began to walk back to her team, but looked back to Noah as he struggled to get himself onto the platform.

The bully sighed and reached into the mud to pull out her fallen opponent. "Sorry about that. Honorable warriors never leave anyone behind. Especially a friend."

"Great," Noah deadpanned. "Thanks for the bruise."

Eva dropped him on the bridge. "I said I was sorry. Don't push it."

Noah limped over to his team where Dawn asked him if he was hurt.

"Merely a flesh wound," Noah quoted. "I'm not broken, just bent a bit. I just need to rest."

Dawn felt the teen's side where he had been struck. "Its not broken after all, but you should take it lightly from now on. Maybe you could try meditating?"

"Thanks, but I'm good."

The Foxes were so attentive to Noah's injury that they had ignored the next round until Chris announced the match. "Dawn vs. Samantha!"

Dawn turned pale in fear. "Oh no," she whimpered.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "I hate violence. I only use it when someone I like is in danger or needs help. But on a battlefield?"

Samantha: "At least I get a free pass. Dawn's as soft as a pillow in the field of combat, so how hard can it be?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both girls took their places on the arena, but Dawn immediately dropped her weapon and looked to Chris. "Please," she said. "This is wrong. You can't just force us to fight for your entertainment. Noah's hurt and can barely stand, and all you can do is laugh? You are a true monster, and I swear on behalf of the Earth Mother that your plans will not succeed."

"Blah blah blah, go!" Chris said as he sounded the horn.

Dawn looked at Samantha prepping her weapon for an attack, but Dawn didn't run. Instead, she stood in place with her left arm outstretched to her attacker.

"Please," Dawn thought to herself. "Work."

Samantha roared as she smacked Dawn in the shoulder with her dueling stick and sent her tumbling into the mud pit like a domino.

"No!" shouted Staci. "Dawn!"

Samantha scoffed and walked back to her team as Chris added yet another point to the Llama's total. Dawn eased her way out of the mud and cried a small tear. "I failed you," she said as she walked onto her platform. "Sorry I tried to reason."

"Its not your fault," said Staci.

"Excuse me," coughed Jordan. "How's it not her fault? She dropped the damn stick before the match started!"

"She's not a mean bully like you, Jordan," Katie said. "Leave her alone."

Jordan threw his hands into the air and gave up trying to reason with the team. "I'm done."

"Done? We just started the challenge!" Noah croaked.

"Not with the challenge, with trying to be reasonable."

All six team members stared at each other until Chris sounded the horn again. "Hey, Staci and Brick, you're up!"

Staci told her team, "Wish me luck, guys," and stepped onto the platform with stick in hand. Brick did the same.

Chris sounded the airhorn for the final time during the round and Staci, fueled by vengeance, plowed her weapon into Brick when they met in the center of the arena. Brick deflected the blow and attempted a swing at the girl's legs.

Staci jumped and brought the stick down on the cadet's shoulder, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Get up!" roared Eva. "Don't let her push you off!"

Brick dropped his stick and pushed against Staci's force, but was soon overpowered because of his hurting shoulder and was shoved over the side by the chubby camper.

"I call that one 'The Staci Triple Threat' and_ I_ invented it!" Staci shouted.

Samantha groaned and facepalmed. "Seriously?" she whispered.

Chris used his remote to add another point to the Foxes' score, tying up the game once again. "Alright, campers! Round one has ended and its strategizing time!"

Each team began to talk amongst themselves as Chris looked into the camera and smiled. "It's a tie game with lots of mud, no blood, and maybe a broken rib or two, but the action is just getting started. Stay tuned to find out who will win, and who gets a free flight, right here on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**~A/N~ Thanks for reading. If you want to leave any predictions in your reviews, feel free to. And if you haven't clicked that follow button, smack the crap out of it.**


	11. Mud, Blood, & Broken Bones: Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Here it is, chapter eleven. Check out the authors note at end once you've finished reading for a special message to you. Trust me, it's something you want to see. Feel free to leave a review. I need some welcomed constructive criticism if I'm going to improve my story.**

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris announced. "The pain train has left the station and our two teams are asleep in the tracks. So, lets see what they're up to before we start round two."

Brick climbed onto the platform and wiped the mud from his face. As he joined his team, Samantha tapped her foot on the wooden ground.

"Sorry I let you down," he said. "I didn't know she could move that fast. That girl is definitely skilled at this game."

"Either that, or you just suck," Samantha scolded Brick. "That was just pathetic. You need to stop being a pansy and grow a pair. So next time, unleash the beast."

"Says the girl who attacked an unarmed opponent," the cadet retorted. "That was wrong, and you know it."

"It was her or the point," Samantha said, shrugging her shoulders. "I chose the point."

"She doesn't fight," Dakota said. "You'd know if you actually watched the show."

Samantha smiled arrogantly. "You're actually taking his side? I thought you wanted to win."

"I do, but some people just push my buttons," Dakota said. She scrunched her face in anger.

Samantha turned to the rest of the team. "Who's with me? Anyone?"

Eva shook her head in disapproval, but Sadie and Ethan immediately raised their hands.

"Then it's equal," Samantha deadpanned. "Just great."

Meanwhile, the Foxes were arguing over what to do in round two. Noah was in pain, Dawn didn't want to fight, and Jordan was just being ignorant.

"So, is there a good strategy to winning?" Noah asked, wiping his muddy hands on the wooden deck.

"Well," replied Jordan. "Knocking them to the ground and pushing them off sounds like the best plan we've got. Any other ideas?"

"Oh, I know," said Katie. "We could sweep their legs! Back in school, there was this boy who was into karate, and when he got into a fight, he'd kick the other boy's legs and he'd fall over."

"How about a crotch shot?" Staci asked.

"Those would work against lame opponents," Jordan agreed. "But what about... Eva?"

"Send out someone who can match her in strength," Noah said. "A.k.a, not me."

"But she's too big," Dawn sighed. "No one can take her down. Not that we should, or anything."

"I've done it before," Jordan said. "But I wouldn't want to fight her again. She's a beast in the ring."

B stroked his chin as he looked over the other team and back to his.

Dawn noticed the giant's brainstorming. "What do you think, B?"

The genius grinned and pulled his blackboard out from within his array of tools. The team watched over him as he drew out a rough diagram.

"It's gonna have to work," Katie groaned.

"But are you sure it's gonna work?" Noah asked B.

B nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "For a guy who doesn't talk, he sure can get a point across."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's it! Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Onwards to round two!"

"Wait!" Samantha panicked. "We didn't even get to strategize!"

"Is that my problem?" Chris asked rhetorically. "No, so look up to the big screen for our first match up!"

Chris clicked a button on his remote and the virtual wheel began to spin. The wheel stopped and Chris laughed. "Noah and Samantha, get down to the platform. This is gonna be good, heh he."

"Seriously!" Noah gasped. "I have to fight right now?!"

Samantha grabbed her muddy dueling stick from off the ground and walked across the bridge. "Forget strategy! I'm good enough on my own."

"Yeah," Eva quipped. "If beating an unarmed opponent counts as skill, then you're busting at the seams with it."

The farmer's daughter rolled her eyes and ignored Eva's remark.

"That's what I thought," Eva said.

As Samantha crossed over to the arena, Noah tried to stand up and felt a jolt of pain in his right side. "Gah," he gasped. "I'm fine. I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?" Katie cooed. "I could help you. When I was in sixth grade, I had to help my teacher off of the floor when her hip gave out. Sadie and I dropped her a few times, but it got done."

"No," Noah said, breathing heavily. "Give me the stick. I can use it as a crutch."

Dawn sighed and handed him the weapon, trembling as she held it in her hands.

The bookworm stood up for a second, then fell down again when the stick slipped in the mud that the team had brought back with them.

Dawn grabbed Noah's shoulder. "Here, just let me help you."

Noah swung his right arm over Dawn's shoulder and successfully stood up.

"Thanks," he said as they moved across the bridge. "I would owe you one, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to die out there."

Dawn handed him the dueling stick. "It's okay. I know how horrible your life is at home, so I won't demand a thing."

Noah glared at Dawn. "I really don't want to talk about it or give Jordan any douche-fuel, so could you not bring that up again?"

She sighed. "If it makes you happy."

Samantha and Noah took their places on the edge of the platform. Samantha was anticipating the sound of the horn, but Noah was dreading it. Then he remembered B's plan.

The bookworm fought the pain and moved closer to the edge. He slowly dipped the end of his dueling stick in the mud and inhaled a deep breath of air.

Chris blew the airhorn and Samantha charged her opponent. Noah began to tighten his grip on the bar of the stick and move his hands closer to the end that wasn't in the mud.

"He's not even defending," Brick said. "What's he up to?"

"He's just hurt," Ethan replied. "I know I'd give up if I was in that much pain."

The Foxes watched with nerve-wracking tension as Samantha grew closer to her target. In time, she was only a few feet away from Noah. And then he saw his chance.

Using all of his remaining strength, the genius swung his dueling stick out of the mud with as much force as he could. His side screamed in pain, but he was able to push through it.

Samantha instinctively raised her stick to chest level to try and block the shot, but this was a grave mistake.

When Noah's dueling stick impacted Samantha's, the mud he had collected on the back end of the cushioned pad flung itself onto her face and into her eyes, blinding her.

"Son of a-" she screamed as Noah hit her again in the head, sending her into the mud with a giant splash.

Jordan half-heartedly cheered with his team. "Woohoo!"

Noah collapsed on the bridge, so B walked out and picked him up, along with the dueling stick.

"Yea, Noah won," Chris said with disappointment. "Lets just hope it gets more exciting." He turned to his co-host. "Right Chef?"

Chef Hatchet smiled and pulled a joystick out of his pocket. "Way ahead'a ya," he cackled.

Samantha pulled her trembling body out of the mud and collapsed onto the platform. She grabbed her dueling stick and walked across the bridge as Eva smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Okay, maybe I lied about the mud thing. But it just so... " *Groans*

Eva: "I was hoping she'd get knocked out cold, but I'll take it. Plus, it gives me a chance to do it myself if she ever tries anything again."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Next up is..." Chris spun the wheel. "Katie and Sadie!"

"Noooo!" squealed the best friends.

"Why Katie?!" whined Sadie with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why Sadie?!" whined Katie, also with tears in her eyes.

"We can't fight each other! It's not happening!" they both said defiantly.

"Suck it up," said Eva, grinding her teeth impatiently.

"Katie," Jordan said. "I know you and I... don't see eye to eye, but you have to do it. It's not the end of the world."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted back. "No one can! I won't fight Sadie."

"And I won't fight Katie!"

Both girls crossed their arms and stubbornly stood facing away from their teams.

"Alright," said Chris. "Since you won't fight willingly, I guess I'll just have to show you some incentive, if you will."

The big screen flashed, revealing a video of Katie and Sadie. The girls gasped.

* * *

_Katie: "What? You don't think I'm smart enough to find them?"_

_Sadie: "Well, you're not exactly the best with like, directions."_

_(Static)_

_Sadie: "You lean on me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be on this show."_

_Katie: "You're just saying that because I'm prettier than you."_

_Sadie: "I knew you thought that!"_

_Katie: "It's true. Everybody thinks so."_

* * *

Katie and Sadie stood with their mouths gaping.

"So," Chris said. "How does it make you feel to see how horrible of friends you are? Pretty bad, huh? You know what works to let out some anger? A dueling stick fight!"

Sadie and Katie looked to each other and picked up their dueling sticks.

"Chris is like, totally right!" Katie scowled. "You're a horrible friend!"

"Well," Sadie said. "You're an even worse friend than me!"

"Yeah, well maybe-"

"Ahem," Chris coughed. "Why don't you two settle this in the ring? You can hit each other in the head if you want."

"Sounds so relieving," Sadie said.

"I totally agree!" Katie shouted.

Both girls ran screaming into the arena with their dueling sticks held over their heads. The sticks collided and the former friends began to berate each other.

"I hate you," Sadie grunted. "I always did."

"Well, I hate you even more than like, you!" Katie sneered.

Sadie broke away and swung her stick at Katie. She blocked it and jabbed Sadie in the gut. "Take this!"

The larger girl groaned and swung again, hitting Katie in the arm and putting her off balance. "That was for asking Henry Collins out on a date before I did!"

"Yeah, I had to!" Katie screamed. "You're too fat for him, and you knew it. You've always known it, and everyone thinks it!"

Sadie gasped. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Katie mocked her counterpart.

Sadie hit Katie in the leg. Katie hit Sadie in the arm.

On the Llama's platform, Brick was puzzled. "Are their fights always this annoying? Because..."

"I don't know," Eva said. "I hate them with a passion."

"I take that as a yes."

Katie swung her weapon and hit Sadie in the head.

"Ow!" she winced. "You little meanie!"

"You totally had that coming," Katie said. "Ever since you stole Justin's heart."

"No, you stole it first," Sadie grunted. "Just like how you always get your food before me at the restaurant, and how you always get eliminated first!"

Katie gasped. "I can't believe this! You liar. Everyone knows you don't get your food first because they don't want to make you any more obese than you are."

"I'm only a little chubby! There's a difference!"

Chris turned to Chef Hatchet and let out a fake yawn. "You know, this is gettin' pretty boring. I knew they'd be angry, but I thought they'd just beat the shit out of each other instead of complaining. Looks like it's time to spice things up, huh?"

"You read my mind," Chef said. "You ready?"

"It's like you don't even know me," Chris smiled. "You may fire when ready."

Katie and Sadie continued to block each other's shots and complain.

"Well," Sadie said with disdain. "Justin asked me out on a date before he was voted off! How do you like that!?"

Katie sneered. "You're totally lying! I'm prettier than you, so it's obvious that he'd ask me first."

"We were on the same team! You're so wrong!"

"Well I think-"

Both girls paused. The arena began to shake and rumble.

"Heads up, and all hands on deck, heh he!" Chris laughed.

"Hands on what?!" Sadie shouted in confusion.

Suddenly, the platform began to spin around with an increasing velocity, spraying mud across both teams as they screamed in panic.

Sadie and Katie were thrown to the floor and tried to grab onto the slick surface of the arena without success. Both girls felt themselves moving closer to the edge of the platform and closer to the mud.

"Alright Chef, I think that's enough!" Chris said.

Chef stopped moving the joystick around and the platform slowly stopped as well. Katie and Sadie stood up and dizzily walked around, bumping into each other again and again.

"I hate..." Katie started. "Ugh..."

Sadie grabbed her counterpart's shoulders and collapsed on top of her, sending them both into the mud.

"Katie and Sadie fell in together, so no point!" Chris announced.

Sadie pulled herself onto the arena floor and sickly groaned. "So dizzy. Can't see."

Katie followed behind her. "You. I..." Katie's face turned green and her eyes bugged out of her head before she puked on the arena with Sadie doing the same.

"Wow," Chris said smiling. "They're pretty messed up. And I don't think I'd want to step into the arena after what just happened. So gross!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Katie: "Sadie and I are totally through. Am just glad that Chris reminded me of how ignorant she was before I wasted my time. Jordan, you've been replaced."

Sadie: "Katie is a total die-hard with her selfishness. She never gives up when we argue. Talk about misconception."

Noah: "At least they won't be off in the woods chatting anymore. That's bonus... if they don't stop bitching about each other, that is."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Katie and Sadie crawled back to their respective teams and angrily curled up into the fetal position.

"Its time for match number three!" Chris said. "Let's see who's next."

Chris clicked his remote and the wheel spun.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: *Crosses fingers on both hands* "Jordan and Eva. Please be Jordan and Eva."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"B vs. Eva!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

B stood up and gripped his dueling stick with confidence, as did Eva.

"Damn," Noah whispered. "So close."

The fighters crossed the bridges onto the platform. B moved closer to the edge and dipped his weapon in the mud like Noah had done earlier. The giant knew his plan had worked before, so there wasn't a reason to think it wouldn't work again.

"And go!" Chris said as he sounded the airhorn.

Eva dashed forward and stopped in the center of the arena, only a few feet from B. She smiled.

"Not again, Foxes. Not again." the bully thought.

B cocked his head in confusion.

"What's she doing?" Ethan asked.

"She knows what she's doing," Dakota answered. "She's seen their plan. We all have."

"So," Eva taunted the silent teen. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh? Wanna come at me?"

B curled his lip and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Pfft," she scoffed. "Coward."

"Just go for it B!" Jordan shouted.

"Yah," said Staci. "You can beat her!"

B thought about his current situation and closed his eyes. He whipped them open and yanked the stick out of the mud.

Eva raised her stick to defend as B slammed his weapon into Eva's side and effectively blocked it. She pushed the genius back and unleashed a powerful swing that knocked off B's hat with a force of wind. B brought his stick up to his chest and held it out like a spear. Both competitors circled the center of the arena, eyeing each other like falcons on their prey.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Sure, I'm big and strong, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. It's just a stupid stereotype."

**End Confessional**

* * *

B lunged at Eva again. The bully swatted it away with her dueling stick and swung back at the big teen, hitting him in the side and sending him to the ground. The genius got up quickly and walked back to the edge of the arena again. Eva remained in the center.

"Man, this is boring!" complained Chris. "If I don't get a winner in thirty seconds, you're getting spun!"

"Don't worry," grunted Eva. "This won't take long."

The bully raised her stick above her head and charged the genius, who blocked his chest like before. Eva swung down, but suddenly curved her attack around the genius' defense and swept his feet.

The Llamas cheered as Eva pushed B into the mud with one last heave. She raised her stick into the air and beat her chest with her open palm.

"She's good," Staci said. "Its kinda scary."

"She's not too bad," Noah said. "At least I'm not afraid, that is."

B returned to his platform covered in mud and pulled out his blackboard and chalk. "_Sorry_."

"Its not your fault," Dawn sighed. "She's just full of negative aura because of her love for-"

A sharp squeal rang. Chris had sounded the horn. "No time for stories, Dawn. We have another battle to get to. And that battle is..."

The wheel spun.

"..."

"Ethan and Staci!"

"No!" Ethan groaned. "Why her?"

"Dude, it's Staci!" Chris said. "And it's only round two. You can still put a point on the board to break the tie. Plus, you're not doing too hot with your team. Might I remind you that someone's going home tonight."

"I know," he mumbled. "Lets just get this over with." Ethan cautiously grabbed the dueling stick and fumbled his way onto the platform, tripping over his feet multiple times.

Staci was already waiting on her side with a glaze of determination on her face.

"Go!" Chris blew the airhorn and Staci charged as fast as she could. Ethan looked from side to side as Staci grew closer an closer.

The Llamas and the Foxes were both cheering for their player, even if one side had little faith in their chances of winning.

When Staci finally swung at Ethan, the nerd fell to the ground in order to dodge. He scampered to the center of the arena and struggled to lift his weapon as Staci battered him with multiple strikes.

"You have to get him in the mud, Staci!" Chris reminded her.

Staci lifted her stick. "Oh yeah, right." She looked down to see Ethan running to the other edge of the platform. "Oh no you don't," she gleefully chuckled.

The lanky teen covered his face as Staci charged full speed, hoping to avoid any shots to the face. It never came, but he heard a splash. A big splash. Ethan opened his eyes to see Staci face first in the mud pit.

"Did I-I wi-win?" he stuttered. "I won?"

"Ethan wins and gives the Llamas the lead!" Chris said. "Not too bad, seeing as she slipped in the mud that B brought up with him in the last round.

"No," Staci moaned. "I was so close. It doesn't count unless _he_ knocked me in, right?"

"He didn't use his hands or feet, so it counts, even if he didn't touch you at all," Chris explained. "Maybe you'll do better next time."

"You really think so?" Staci asked enthusiastically as she pulled herself onto the platform.

"No," Chris said sternly. "No get back on your platform. We don't have time for chatting!"

Samantha patted Ethan on the back as he walked by. "Good job."

"Next up is..." Chris spun the wheel. "Jordan and Dakota, get in there!"

Dakota snobbishly snatched the dueling stick from Ethan. "Watch this. Time to go to school."

"It was one battle," Eva said. "You're not invincible."

"Well, at least I'm not too afraid of mud anymore."

Samantha scrunched her face. "Good for you."

Jordan and Dakota stepped into the arena and Chris blew the horn. Both teens launched themselves forward and became locked in combat. Jordan swung his weapon at Dakota's head and she blocked it with a swing upwards that hit him in the jaw. Jordan became slightly disoriented and stumbled around.

"He's struggling," Staci said as she wiped mud from her jacket. "He's really having a hard time."

Noah smiled. "At least he's not getting out scot-free."

Jordan got back on his feet and charged his opponent. Dakota sidestepped the attack and hit Jordan in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Looks like Dakota has the upper hand against Jordan's raw power," Chris commented. "This could be another win for the Llamas."

"Not this time! Jordan shouted. He jabbed Dakota in the chest and swung a shot into her side. She promptly hit him back in the gut as he tried to dodge.

"It's close," Dawn said. "It's too much for me to handle. I can't watch." She covered her eyes.

Dakota and Jordan locked their dueling sticks together and pushed against one another. Jordan's heavier body and stronger muscles allowed him to gain the upper hand until Dakota broke the struggle and rolled around the jock. When he turned around, Jordan felt a sharp pain in the groin.

"Nut shot!" Chris shouted with delight.

Noah snickered.

Dakota put her padded dueling stick on Jordan's chest and pushed the squirming teen into the mud pit and won another point for her team.

"Nice one, Dakota," Brick congratulated her.

"Thanks, Brick."

Jordan squirmed his way across the bridge and coughed up mud as he whispered.

"Smooth," Noah deadpanned. "Cool strategy bro."

Jordan held up a fist and collapsed on the wooden platform.

Chris stood up. "After that epic battle, we only have two players left: Brick and Dawn."

Dawn sighed with sadness.

Staci grabbed the moonchild by the shoulder. "Just do your best to avoid his attacks. He'll have to slip up, literally."

"Thanks, Staci," she grabbed her dueling stick and walked across the platform.

"Don't be afraid," Samantha yelled at Brick as he entered the ring. "She won't fight. It's an easy win!"

The cadet fondled his weapon and looked up and to a teary-eyed Dawn.

"Go!" Chris rang the horn.

Brick looked at Chris and back to his team. He dropped his stick on the ground. "No. I can't fight an unwilling opponent. Not even for my team. I forfeit."

"What?!" Samantha screeched. "You're kidding me!"

Dawn smiled and dropped her weapon as well. "It's a stalemate. You can't make us fight, Chris."

"Well, you've got me there," Chris sighed. "But I still have this!" He pulled out The joystick and started moving the stick around in a circle like Chef had done.

The arena began to spin faster and faster until the two campers were tossed to the ground and sent flying across the floor.

Brick tried to grab onto the arena floor and managed to find a small patch of loose cushion that he gripped with all his might.

Dawn wasn't so lucky. She was tossed around for a few seconds before she fell into the mud again.

Chris stopped the arena from spinning. "Brick wins the point!"

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: *Sighs*

Brick: "Samantha told me to attack her, right? *Gasps* "Maybe Dakota was right after all. Maybe she is a monster. I have to make a choice, and either way I'll regret it."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Twice in a row?" Jordan sighed angrily as Dawn joined the team. "Even when her opponent doesn't fight, she still loses."

Dawn sat down and wiped the mud from her skirt. "I'm sorry. I tried to hold on."

Jordan rolled his eyes.

Brick walked across the bridge. "At least I won."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but you practically gave up. You only won because you got lucky."

"Hey, he won us a point," Dakota argued. "You should be happy."

"I _am_ happy about the point, but he almost lost it for us!"

Chris blew the horn again. Everyone looked to the podium. "New announcement! The score is four to seven and the Foxes are behind. If the Llamas win two matches in the final round, they win automatically. The round will start in under a minute, so no strategy break this time."

Noah turned to his team. "Five points? That's a walk in the park," he said sarcastically.

"It's not impossible," Staci said. "The Llamas almost got five points, so why can't we?"

"Look at our team," Jordan said. "We have a hurt player, a pacifist, and a whiny girl who lost her friend. That's three players who'll hold us back."

"I'll fight Sadie," mumbled Katie, still in the fetal position.

"Well, what if you don't-"

"Time's up!" Chris shouted. "This is it, the final round!" He clicked his remote and the wheel spun again.

"..."

"..."

"Samantha and Staci!"

Staci picked up the dueling stick. "Don't worry guys, I'll win this one. You can count on that."

"I don't know," Noah said. "She's pretty good in the ring. Be careful if you get close."

"Dude," Jordan said. "You won without a fight. How would you know?"

"Look at her. She's thin and athletic. She hasn't been able to show off her skills yet. Just trust me. I can read her like a book, and Samantha's not who she seems."

Samantha crossed the bridge. "Lets get this over with."

"Don't screw this up!" Eva bellowed.

"I won't, unless you keep screaming in my ear!"

Both campers prepared themselves. Chris rang the horn and they charged each other, colliding in the center of the arena.

Both teams cheered for their player as the girls pushed each other with their dueling sticks. Neither was going to budge.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Staci was a decent player. I just had to find a way to get her to drop her guard."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Samantha smiled through her struggle. "You know, no one believes you'll win this!"

"Shut up and fight!"

"Shut up? You mean that phrase that everyone told you when you wouldn't can the lies?"

Staci became flustered. "They're not lies!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're just a liar. A big, fat liar! That's all you've ever been!"

"I'm not a liar!" Staci shoved her weapon forward. "You are!"

"I bet that Dawn doesn't even like you! She just pretends to be your friend to make you shut up! Isn't that right?"

"That's it!" Staci shouted. She dropped her stick and grabbed her opponent by the sides as both teams watched in confusion.

Samantha was lifted over Staci's head. "Let me go!"

Staci walked over to the edge of the arena. "You shut up! For good!" She tossed the farmer over the side and into the mud. "Eat it!"

Chris honked his horn and Staci looked up. "Hey, no hands! Samantha wins by default!"

Jordan clenched his fists. "Way to go!"

"I... I didn't think-" Staci started before Samantha leapt from the mud and knocked her down.

The girls pulled at each other's hair and tried scratching each other in the face.

"Break it up!" Chris demanded. "Break it up now!"

Eva walked into the fray and pulled the two apart as they growled and kicked.

"If you fight again, you're both going out to sea!" Chris warned them. "Get it!"

Staci and Samantha looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, you can let them go, Eva," Chris said.

The female bully dropped both girls to the floor and returned yo her team with Samantha following behind.

Staci joined her angry team.

"Way. To. Go," Noah said.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I let my anger get the best of me, and then... that happened."

"Who are you? Eva?" Jordan asked. "Get a grip. We only have one chance to stay alive, and you just made it harder."

"I said I was sorry," Staci whimpered. "I really am!"

"It's fine," Dawn told her. "Samantha was lying to you."

"Was she? She said you didn't like me."

"Well, I do. But sometimes-"

"Next up is..." Chris said. "Jordan and Eva."

Jordan froze in place.

Noah patted him on the shoulder. "Go get em' tiger," he taunted.

"No," Jordan panicked. "Not her! Anyone but her!"

"Dude, the wheel picked you at random," Chris said with a wink. "You have to go!"

"Man up!" Eva screamed from her side of the arena. "Get out here and settle the score!"

Jordan picked up his dueling stick and slowly made his way into the arena.

Chris smiled. "I've been waiting for this one all day! Now... Go!"

Eva rushed across the arena in a rage-filled burst of energy. Jordan ran around the side of the platform to try and dodge her attack. Eva followed behind.

"We're doomed," Noah sighed. "Just get it over with."

"Not yet," Dawn said. "Don't give up hope. Even if you're life is hard, there's always a light in the darkness."

"What she said," said Staci with sorrow.

Jordan stood a foot or so away from the mud pit as Eva circled the center of the arena. "I thought you wanted to fight," said Jordan. "Why are you just standing there?!"

Eva smiled and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She raised her stick above her head and Jordan gasped. He raised his weapon to his stomach and prepared to hit her as she charged, but this was a fatal mistake.

Instead of charging, Eva hurled her stick at Jordan with lightning fast speed. The green tipped dueling stick slammed into the jock's chest and pushed him into the mud.

"Yes!" Eva cheered.

"It's over, the Llamas win!" Chris announced. "Jordan's in the drink, and with a final score of nine to four, it's a landslide!"

Jordan crawled out of the mud and slammed his head onto the padded platform.

"Foxes, I will see you at the bonfire at sunset," Chris told the team. He turned to the Llamas. "Oh, and I'll need you guys at the ceremony too. Don't ask any questions. Just go with it."

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Sure losing sucks, but Jordan got pummeled. Plus, he's as good as gone tonight. It's a win-win for me."

Jordan: "I might have lost the game for the team, but there's no way in hell that I'm going home tonight! You can bet on that!"

Eva: "And once again, the superior player comes out on top. Eat it, Jordan!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

After the challenge ended, the Foxes cast their votes and went down to the lake to clean off.

Noah was looking over his bruise, Dawn was fiddling with some white flowers, and Jordan had left to go back to the clearing.

Katie sat on a rock crying over her friendship's end. "I should've known she hated me," she sniffled. "I always knew it."

Staci walked up to the crying teen. "If you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here. My day sucked too."

Katie looked up to see the chubby teen. "No. I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I don't have many friends outside of Dawn. Plus, my name sounds like Sadie's name. I think that's kinda cool."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Katie cried. "I don't even want to hear her name again. We're through, understand?"

"Yah," she sighed. "I understand. I'm here if you need me though."

Without a response from Katie, Staci began to walk back to the clearing. When she reached the treeline, she tripped over something sticking out of the ground.

"Ow," she moaned when she hit the ground. "What's that?" She eyed a piece of thin metal stuck in the soil. The teen grabbed the edge and slowly pulled it up. It was a sign.

She wiped the dirt away with her hand and read the lettering on the weathered sign, or what was left of it.

_**No Trespassing!**_

_**Government E...**_

The rest of the sign was battered and worn, but the words she could read had her puzzled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Staci: "That was a weird sign I found. What was it about exactly? Maybe I should show the others. I know Dawn would be able to help. But then again, it's probably nothing. Things wash up on the beach all the time."

**End Confessional**

* * *

On another area of the beach, Brick walked up to Dakota as she washed her clothes in the lake. "Uh, Dakota. Can I talk with you? It's important."

"Is it about the alliance?" She sighed. "Because it's totally okay if you want out. You're not really participating, so It might be better for you to forget about it."

"No, I want to join. For good this time."

Dakota looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Brick nodded. "I know it's a bit underhanded, but Samantha is a horrible person. She attacked Dawn, tried to hurt Noah again, and insulted Staci to win. That's not the kind of person I'd want on my team, so count me in."

Dakota stood up and hugged the cadet. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I'm sick of Samantha, and now we both want her gone. This will work. This will work."

"I concur," came a voice from behind the two allies. They whipped around to see Eva with her arms crossed. "And I want in too."

Brick and Dakota nervously looked to each other.

* * *

Both teams walked over to the bonfire as the sun set behind the horizon. The Foxes took their seats on the fallen logs while the Llamas stood behind Chris.

"Foxes," you've all voted," Chris said. "It wasn't even close."

He pulled out five weenies on sticks and held them in the air. "Noah, Dawn, B, and Katie are safe, but Staci and Jordan have one foot out the door."

The four safe campers caught their rewards and looked upon Jordan and Staci. The former was shaking in fear while Staci nervously looked at Chris.

"And the loser is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Neither of you! Because it wasn't your choice!"

The Foxes gasped, but Jordan almost fell off of his seat.

"What?!" they said in shock.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Noooooooo!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris turned to the Llamas. "It's their choice! What a twist. I know. So, Llamas, who's goin' home?"

The Llamas looked at Chris in confusion.

"Us?" Ethan asked nervously. "Us?"

"Yes, Ethan. You all get to send someone home tonight."

The Llamas huddled together and whispered between each other as the Foxes looked on in fear.

"It could be anyone," Staci whimpered. "Anyone."

Jordan began to cry a small tear and shake in suspense.

The Llamas turned back to face Chris.

Eva stepped forward. "We're eliminating..."

"..."

Noah looked at Jordan with a smile.

"..."

Staci looked down and covered her face.

"..."

B smiled at Jordan with Noah.

"..."

Jordan was still about to break down in tears.

"..."

Dawn inhaled and exhaled to calm herself down.

"..."

Katie turned the other cheek at Sadie.

"..."

"..."

Eva pointed at the eliminated person. "You!"

"What?" Noah gasped. "Why?"

Dawn whined. "No."

Jordan fell to the ground. "Thank you," he said under his tears of relief.

B stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, Beverly," Chris said with enthusiasm. "You're done."

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Sure, he was probably a good guy. But he's a genius and a godplayer. There was no way that we were just going to let an opportunity like that slip away.

Noah: "Noooooooooo!"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"But why B?" Dawn begged. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not important," Chris said. "But what is important is that I get to use the Swift-kick-to-the-butt of Shame again! Seriously, it's really fun."

B took off his hat and handed it to Dawn.

"You want to give me your hat?" She said as she fought her despair. "But I can't take it. It's yours."

B shook his head and put the hat in his friend's hands. He smiled.

"Uh, Beverly," Chris said. "I believe you have a date with a big-ass boot."

B nodded in acceptance.

* * *

The Foxes watched B step onto the target in front of the elimination machine and wave. They waved back.

"Aww, it's so nice... but it's wrong!" Chris pushed the button on his remote and sent B flying into the silent sky.

Dawn sighed and looked at Noah. "At least we still have some brains on the team."

"What? Brains?" Noah asked sarcastically. "Where?"

The moonchild glared at Noah.

"Fine. No more sarcasm."

"Hold on," Staci said. "Where's Jordan?"

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: "See. I knew I wasn't going home. But I have a target on my back. One more loss, and I'm as good toast. Good thing I have one last plan for Noah. Then, everyone will see me as the superior."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Chris paused the video as he took a seat in his control room.

"Looks like things are getting good, huh? Well, as long as I get to see these kids get maimed, I'm fine. But you should stick around to see what's next. We have twists, turns, and plenty of torture coming up on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

* * *

**The Votes**

Noah: "Jordan. Just Jordan."

Jordan : "I'm on the block for sure, but so is Staci. Sorry babe, your goose is cooked."

Dawn: "Jordan isn't our weakest link, but he's the most irritating one. I vote for him."

B: *Holds up his blackboard* "_Jordan_."

Staci: "I let my team down, but Jordan is too deserving of going home. He's my choice."

Katie: "I vote for Sadie. But since I can't, Jordan is going home."

**End Voting Confessional**

* * *

**Eliminated: Debbie, Justin, Tyler, Anne Maria, B**

**Foxes of Failure: Noah, Staci, Katie, Dawn, Jordan**

**Llamas of Loserdom: Sadie, Samantha, Ethan, Eva, Dakota, Brick**

* * *

**~A/N~ Sorry, B fans, but he had to go. I liked him, but I had no use for him, like, at all. But his journey might not be done just yet. I've opened a poll on my profile that will allow you, the reader, to vote for who deserves to come back into the game out of the first five booted campers. Everyone has a chance, so make sure to vote if you want your favorite to return. (POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED!) **

**Until next time, be sure to smack dat follow button and leave a review.**


	12. Insert Bag Egg Puns Here: Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Fresh Tv, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, or whoever owns these rights. However, all OC's belong to me as do any original ideas found in this story...so don't steal them...I'm serious...you have been warned!**

**This story is rated T for innuendos, cartoon violence, and mild cursing. There will be spoilers for all five seasons of Total Drama, so you have been warned. And just a reminder, do not try any of what you read at home. You could get_ really_ messed up.**

**~A/N~ Only one review away from 50 reviews! Let's get it to 100! I'm thankful for everyone who's reviewed so far, but know you're all ignoring this note, so I'll make it snappy. The vote was a success and the winner will return "soon." Sorry if your pick didn't win, but the readers voted and that's how it is. Until next time, drop a review and hulk smash that follow button! **

**Also, I'd like to give special thanks to Karts of Sugar Rush for giving me an idea for some scenes involving Dawn in this chapter and the next one too. Check out his stories when you get a chance. :)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Return of the Underdogs..."

"Our final twelve were tasked with beating the snot out of each other with giant sticks. Some were injured, some were scared shitless, but everyone ended up as a human mud pie. Katie and Sadie broke up after someone, aka me, reminded them of how annoying they are, heh he. But at our bonfire ceremony, Jordan was voted out by his team after he blew the challenge, oh wait... sorry, I kinda switched it around at the last minute. The Llamas got to vote out one of the Foxes, who just happened to be big, silent Beverly. Now, the final eleven have been decided, but who will make the top ten? Find out here, on Total... Drama... Return of the Underdogs!"

(_Theme song plays_)

* * *

Eva was sitting on the porch of the cabin where her team was sleeping. She looked up at the sky full of stars and back inside to the rest of the Llamas of Loserdom.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Normally, I'm not one for making alliances, but when you have your whole team ready to vote you off, you have to make that choice. Plus, all it took was a little threatening behavior to convince them to let me join."

**End Confessional**

* * *

The female bully watched the sun rise above the treetops. She didn't think much of its beauty. All she wanted to win the next challenge and keep their winning streak rolling.

A small bit of movement sparked in the corner of her eye and she turned to the Foxes of Failure, sleeping under the big tree. It was Noah, fiddling with his sweater vest. Eva ignored him.

When the sun was lighting up the clearing, the rest of the Llamas woke up, some more gracefully than others.

"Stupid Katie," Sadie mumbled. "She can't even stay out of my dreams.

"Can you please shut up about Katie?" Samantha asked impatiently. "You wouldn't stop last night, and you won't stop now."

"Uh, excuse me," Sadie said with plenty of sass. "But did you like, find out that your BFFFL was a total bitch?"

"First of all, I don't even know what a 'BFFFL' is. And second, it was a video! You broke up over a damn stock video from season one!"

"I thought you said you never saw the show," Sadie said.

"I saw a few episodes, including the one the video was from," Samantha replied. "You two fight over the worst things."

"Well you, uh, let me think of a comeback."

"No time," groaned Dakota. "The challenge is probably a few minutes away." The former mutant slammed her pillow over her face. "I'm sick of challenges already. They're slowing my hair growth."

"Well I'm not!" said Brick enthusiastically as he jumped out of bed and put on his boots. "If anything, I'm pumped for the challenge."

"Speak for yourself," Ethan sighed as he flipped his sheets over the bed. "I'm exhausted just by thinking about another challenge."

"That's because your arms are like pretzel sticks," said Eva, standing in the doorway. "You probably couldn't even bench the bar."

Ethan turned red in embarrassment. "I can lift the bar! I really can. I just don't go to gyms, or ball games, or anything involving a lot of energy."

"Well, I'd advise you to get in shape, son," Brick said politely. "Total Drama challenges are almost always physical in nature."

"Just like puzzle solving, sharpshooting, and cooking, huh?" Samantha taunted.

"Well, a lot of them are physical," Brick said. "And people like Ethan won't last long in places like the ring."

"At least I'm smart," Ethan said with a low pitch. "That counts for something."

"Sure it does," Samantha said. "Your brain is the core of our team's victories."

"Really?" he said in surprise.

Samantha nodded.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ethan: "Sammy's such a great friend. I don't meet many people in real life, so it's nice to have someone by your side who can stand up for you." *He sighs* "Too bad she has a boyfriend."

Samantha: "Okay, let's get some things straight. Ethan is the weakest guy on the team. Well, other than Brick, he's the only guy on the team, but he's still weak. At least Brick can run a few feet without _collapsing_. I guess he might as well be considered a girl." *She shrugs her shoulders*

Brick: "This alliance stuff isn't too hard. All I have to do is stay quiet and vote for whoever we agree on. Hopefully I made the right choice, 'cause there's no lookin' back."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah was the only member of the Foxes of Failure awake at the time, and he was still fiddling around with his sweatervest. He started examining the surrounding ground when Dawn walked up to him.

"I sense you've lost a valuable possession," she said.

"Gee," he said sarcastically. "However did you know?"

"It's in your aura, so I'm sure I can help. What did you lose exactly?"

"And that's your business, why?"

"I love helping all creatures, including people. It's the way I maintain good connections with the Earth Mother."

Noah looked at the aura reader in confusion.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "Earth Mother? What, is this Lord of the Rings now?"

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Can I just get back to searching alone now, or is that too hard for you to contemplate?"

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it. Tell me what you lost, and I can look out for it."

Noah sighed. "Fine. It was my copy of 'A Dance With Dragons' that I smuggled onto the Island. You even saw me reading it one time, and probably more than once."

"Thanks for opening up," Dawn said happily. "But it might be better for you to avoid reading for the rest of the game."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Just listen to me. Reading distracts you from life and the game. If you want to win more challenges, then you have to get focused and stay focused."

"So everything I told you was pointless, huh?"

"Not at all. I know that your books provide an escape from your neglectful family, so I'll help you find the one you brought if you promise not to read it during challenges or any time before you go to bed."

"First, how did you know about my family? Second... thank you," Noah said bitterly.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Noah's only rude because of his neglectful family, so if I can find a way to raise his self-esteem, he might become a better person. Key word: might. He's not exactly the easiest case around."

Noah: "Dawn is certainly interesting. I've been paying attention to what she says and does in a _non-stalkerish_ way, and I'm sure that she's not a real 'aura reader' at all. It's just luck and observation on her part."

Jordan: *Flips through the pages of a book* "You know, I never cared for fantasy novels, but I love the show about these things. It's mostly for the boobs, but the sword fighting is nice too. Well, off to the burn pit."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Once again, it's in your aura," Dawn said. "Maybe you should open your mind and try to see what I mean."

Noah deadpanned. "No thanks. I'm good."

"Well someone isn't," said Katie bitterly as she sat up. "You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"I do," said Dawn. "You want to be friends with Sadie, but your negative aura has blocked your heart. You need to meditate."

Katie looked away with a snobbish snort. "You don't know what's best for me. Sadie and I are through, Jordan's still on the team, and I'm all alone!"

"It was a video from five seasons ago," Noah said. "You resolved that argument, remember."

"Well, old habits die hard," the small BFFF said ignorantly.

"Not really," Staci added as she stood up. "I used to go on and on about my family, but Dawn helped me get over it in just a few days. You might wanna listen to her advice."

Katie sighed and turned to face Dawn. "Fine. What should I do?"

Dawn knelt down and touched Katie's shoulder. "Between you and Sadie, you're more level-headed, but much easier to provoke into a state of violence. I recommend that you talk it out with Sadie and-"

"What?!" Katie gasped. "Talk it out with her? I'm the ons who needs help, not Sadie."

"This isn't your problem," Dawn scolded her. "It's both of you that need to work things out."

"Of, forget it then," Katie mumbled. "I have to go pee."

The girl stood up and walked into the forest.

"Don't squat on the poison ivy this time," Noah laughed.

Dawn looked at Noah with disapproval.

"It's a joke... from season one. It's funny."

"She's hurting, and all you can do is laugh?" Dawn said. "Shame on you."

"It's who I am," Noah smirked. "If you have a problem, just take it up to the front desk."

Dawn sighed as Noah continued looking for his book.

* * *

**Confessional**

Dawn: "Maybe I should cut back on the helping. It's not really working out anymore, but I wish I knew how to fit so much on my plate." *She gasps* "Wait, I know. Maybe wearing B's cap will give me ideas. He was a genius after all." *She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the hat. She puts it on backwards* "I don't think it's working, but I might have picked up a few lice."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Both teams arrived at the bonfire where Chef was prepping for breakfast with Chris by his side.

"Welcome to the top eleven!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"No one cares about the top eleven," Jordan said arrogantly. "I want to be in the top two."

"Oh, I didn't mean that as a compliment, heh he."

"Uh, what?" Eva asked. "Why did you even tell us then?"

"Because, after today, there will not be a top ten!" Chris explained.

"What?!" the campers gasped in confusion.

"There's a double elimination?!" Dakota panicked. "Seriously?"

"I'm fine with that," Katie said. "As long as Sadie goes home for being so rude."

Sadie stepped forward. "No, you're going home for being so much better than me at everything!"

"Hey, shut it!" Chris shouted. "Let me explain!"

The teens looked at Chris impatiently. "There will not be a top ten after today because the number of players will remain as is. At eleven."

"So it's a reward challenge?" Staci asked. "No one's going home?"

"Oh, no. Someone will go flying tonight," Chris smiled. "But the number of players will stay the same because one of our eliminated campers has convinced the producer, aka me, to let him or her back into the game."

The campers gasped again.

* * *

**Confessional**

Samantha: "Great, more competition." *Groans*

Eva: "It really doesn't matter to me. As long as it's not that tan obsessed freakshow or her fake boyfriend, I'm happy."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Don't tell me it's Justin," Noah said with anger.

"Or Debbie," Staci said to the know-it-all. "You hated her, right?"

"God, don't tell me it's Debbie!" Noah shuddered.

"Nope!" Chris chimed. "The returning loser is-"

"Kowabunga!" came a voice from the tree tops. The campers looked up to see a flash of crimson sweep by them on a vine and smash into the ground with a thud.

"Don't get hurt too bad, Tyler," Chris told the returnee. "You lucked out once, so don't push your luck again."

"Wait!" Noah said. "He broke his femur! How does someone heal from that in under a week?"

Tyler pushed himself up and wobbled to Chris' side. "Broken femur? It was only a bruise."

"But Chris said you had a broken leg," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Chris said. "I might have misjudged the injury."

"But we sent him home in a reward challenge for that!" Staci shouted. "You lied!"

"Hey," Chris said defensively. "I don't see _your_ medical licences anywhere, now do I? People make-"

Tyler tapped Chris on the shoulder. "So, uh, which team am I on?"

"Oh, right!" Chris snapped back to the task at hand. "You can join the Foxes again."

"Killer!" Tyler shouted optimistically as he ran to his team. The jock tripped on a root and face-planted.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: Between a stalker, a dick, a loudmouth, a mute, and the guy who can trip on air, I was hoping for the mute, but Tyler is second best I suppose."

Jordan: "Out of five people I didn't hate, why did it have to be the one that reminds me of my guilt? Why?!"

Tyler: "Aww yeah! Back in the game and here to win... again! It's all for you Lindsay, wherever you are right now."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"That's totally not fair!" Samantha argued. "He was sent home fair and square!"

"Really?" Tyler said rhetorically. "You're the one who send me home in the first place. I don't hold grudges, but I haven't forgotten."

"It was an accident," Samantha replied. "Plain and simple."

"You could've at least said goodbye," the jock said.

"Hey," Chris said. "We have a challenge to get on with and breakfast is hot. You'd better get it before it's gone."

Immediately, the campers ran past Chris to get their food and almost knocked him down. Once everyone had been served, the campers sat around in awkward silence.

Tyler broke the silence. "This is a bummer."

"Huh?" Noah asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged. "I was expecting a welcome party or something, but it's like I never left and no one cares at all."

"We don't care," said Sadie bitterly.

Katie gasped. "Oh, well I'm glad Tyler's back!"

She turned to Tyler and held her hand up for a high five. Tyler missed completely and got smacked in the face by Katie.

"We just don't like it when players return to the game," Eva said. "Especially the disgraceful ones."

Samantha snorted in arrogance.

"What?" asked the female bully.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, you have a problem, so just say it!"

Ethan interrupted. "She's laughing at your hypocrisy."

"Is that a... skin condition or something?"

"Ethan, don't," Samantha halfheartedly pleaded.

"Hypocrisy means that you say something that goes against a former action or decision," the nerd explained.

"So?" Eva grunted.

"You were allowed into the game again in season one, but now you're against what allowed you to merge. Samantha's just laughing at how stupid you sound."

Samantha felt her heart skip a beat. She looked to Eva as the bully narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Im not a hippo-crisp or whatever he called it. I was cheated out! Tyler was rightfully eliminated!"

Samantha: "Yeah, Ethan sucks. I probably should've figured that out sooner, but oh well. As long he stays on my side, he's worth keeping around."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Sorry," Samantha squeaked. "No offense, right?"

Eva flipped two of her fingers from her eyes to the farm girl's eyes and went back to eating her gruel.

"So, uh, what all did I miss?" Tyler asked his team

Noah sighed. "Nothing worth wasting my energy to talk about."

Tyler turned to Jordan. "So, anything happening with you?"

Jordan was sweating. "Uh, no. Nothing at all," he said nervously.

Tyler sighed. "Worst welcoming party ever."

"Don't worry," Dawn said to the jock. "We're all glad you're back on the team. Well, two of us are anyway. The rest are pretty much wishing you were at the Playa."

Jordan buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Like Jordan for example," Dawn said with a smile.

"Jordan?" Tyler gasped. "I thought we were friends. I risked my life for you."

"And I'm very grateful," Jordan sighed. "It's just, uh, because I felt responsible for sending you home. That's all."

Tyler gave Jordan a pat on the back. "It's fine, man. I wasn't hurt too bad. Plus, I got to skip two challenges. I'm actually kinda thankful that you sent me home."

"Well," Jordan squirmed. "I might have voted for you to stay, but I can't remember."

"You did," Dawn added.

Jordan glared at the moonchild. "Thanks a lot, Dawn," he said sarcastically.

"It's fine," Tyler said. "I don't hold anything against you. No need to be sorry."

"Really?" Jordan looked up to Tyler.

The red-clad jock nodded and smiled. "Hundred percent!"

"Oh, thank God," Jordan sighed in relief. "I thought you hated me. Now that I know the truth, I can focus on the game."

Noah rolled his eyes. "And by 'game' he means ruining my life."

"You're just being cynical," Tyler told the bookworm. "Jordan's a cool guy."

Noah looked with disdain at Jordan as the dark-skinned jock smiled deviously.

* * *

**Confessional**

Noah: "I don't understand why Tyler is so close with Jordan. They're practically best friends after an hour. Oh wait, I know. It's because Tyler is a moron!"

Tyler: "Jordan's a good guy. Noah may not like him, but he didn't like Alejandro either, so it's obvious that his judgment Is always wrong."

Katie: "I might be at odds with Sadie, but anyone who's a friend of Jordan is an enemy of mine. If we lose, it's bye bye, Tyler."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Jordan and Noah locked eyes until Chris came on the loudspeakers. "You know what time it is! Report to the river bank on the east end of the island immediately! McLean out!"

"Well, I guess it's time to go," said Jordan to Tyler. "Right, buddy?"

"You bet it's time!" Tyler cheered. "Time to prove my worth by kicking rear in the challenge."

Eva rolled her eyes. "As long as it's not a physical challenge, you're fine."

Tyler took offense. "Hey, I'm amazing at sports. As good as you, at least."

Eva smiled and broke out in laughter as Tyler frowned.

"Hey, what's so funny?" the jock asked. "Hey!"

Eva never looked back as she roared in laughter. The rest of the team snickered as both teams entered the forest.

* * *

Both teams arrived at the riverbank to see Chris holding two military backpacks. "Welcome, campers!" he said yet again. "Who's ready for today's challenge!"

Tyler's hand shot up and the other players looked at him with blank stares.

"Great," Chris said enthusiastically. "Now, before I get to the rules, I want to let you know that this challenge is the most tame and not brutal challenge so far."

The campers collectively breathed in relief.

"But there might be a few scrapes and bruises that I won't care about, so don't come crying about your boo-boos."

"No matter," said Tyler. "I heal really fast, so-"

"Hey," Chris snapped. "I didn't ask for a comment from the peanut gallery, so keep it shut!"

Tyler zipped over his mouth with his hand.

"Now, today's challenge is a little game I like to call 'Don't Put All Your Eggs In One Backpack.' Clever, huh?"

No one answered.

"Come on, I spent all night on that name," Chris whined. "Fine, whatever. Here's what's going to go down."

Chef rolled a small television behind Chris using a wheeled stand. The host pressed a button on his remote. A view of the river popped up.

"Each player will carry these packs, which are full of chicken eggs, to the finish line, tag team style. The team with the most intact eggs left at the end of the race wins."

"Sounds too easy," Ethan said suspiciously.

Egg-xactly," Chris said with a grin. He paused.

When no one chuckled at his joke, the host grumbled. "Seriously? That was a classic!"

"Get on with it!" bellowed Eva. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Fine, just don't get your shorts in a knot," Chris sighed impatiently. "The race may sound easy, but each player that gets the backpack from the previous player must go through a difficult and dangerous mini-challenge!"

The host turned to the television monitor. "Starting with the rapid river of raging rapids, the players will carry the pack of eggs through the spider web..."

A picture of a rope web surrounding a series of raised platforms flashed on-screen.

"The Wall of Mayhem..."

The screen flashed to a view of a rock climbing wall.

"The Fan-atic, heh..."

A picture of a series of plaforms popped up on screen. In between each platform was a rotating fan blade.

"The hedge maze..."

The screen showed an image of a plain old hedge maze.

"And finally, the one kilometer run to the finish! So, any thoughts?"

"It's not that bad," Ethan said. "I beat "Unfair Mario" without dying once. You can see it on my YouTube channel and subscr-"

"Hey, no advertising!" Chris shouted. "You're here for my personal gain, not yours!"

Ethan lowered his head.

"So, do we get to choose who goes with what challenge?" Staci asked. "Cause I can think of a few I wouldn't want to do."

"Sure, why not," Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Its extra camera time for this episode, so I have no complaints. So, get started. The race is in five minutes!"

Both teams huddled up.

"So, I think Jordan should run the kilometer," said Tyler to the rest of the team. "Who's with me?"

"No," Noah. "He's not going last. Why can't you run again?"

Tyler pulled up his pant leg to show a nasty bruise.

"Oh, yeah," Noah winced. "That could be a problem."

"Plus, I'm not good with running," Jordan said; pulling up his shirt. "This belly ain't meant for it."

Noah and Staci cringed.

"Jordan, put your shirt back on," Staci said. "That's just gross."

"Hey, bodies are nothing nothing to be ashamed of," he replied. "But if you need me to handle the rapids, I'm game. I was number eight in the district swimming team twice."

"Fine," Noah said. "I'll take the spider web. I'm pretty good with lasers, so the skills are transferable."

"I'll handle the climbing wall," Dawn said enthusiastically. "I'm better than you'd think."

"And I'll take on the maze," Tyler cheered. "Its the best thing for my leg right now, plus I'm good with puzzles."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"So that leaves Staci and Katie for the fan jump thing and the long run," Dawn explained. "So?"

"I'll run!" shouted Katie. "Pick me."

"And why should we do that?" Noah asked the BFFF.

"Because Sadie sucks at running and I want to rub it in her face. Duh."

"I'm fine with that," Jordan and Tyler said.

"Me three," said Dawn.

"So, I have to do the fan jump?" Staci shivered.

Jordan nodded.

The liar groaned. "Just my luck."

On the Llamas of Loserdom, the selection was much smoother than it was on the Foxes.

"Here's what's happening," Eva explained. "I'll climb the wall, Ethan will swim across the rapids, Sadie can go through the maze, Samanatha can go through the webs, Dakota, you get the fans, and Brick can run. Got it?"

"Wait," Ethan panicked. "Why do I have to swim. I hate water!"

"Because if we get behind, we need to do it at the beginning, not the end," Eva explained. "We're saving the best players for last."

Sadie was listening to the other team's conversation and heard that Katie was running in final challenge. "No, I want to run!" she said. "I volunteer!"

"Uh, are you blind?" Eva asked her. "Look at yourself. You couldn't even handle walking the family dog."

"Uh, are you _deaf_?" Sadie retorted.

The Llamas gasped and Eva bared her teeth. "What was that?"

"Chris said that whoever had the most eggs left wins, not who crosses the line first. Remember?"

"Uh, right," Eva mumbled.

* * *

**Confessional**

Eva: "Okay, so maybe I get short-term memory loss sometimes, but seriously? She's a cow! However, Dakota and Brick want her gone, so putting her at risk is a good option."

Sadie: "I'm only running so I can beat Katie for good. After that, she'll see that I'm the better of the both of us and we can finally settle this fight stuff. The truth is, I kinda miss her as my friend. Of course, there's no way I can forgive her for what she did five seasons ago."

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Fine, you can run," Eva told Sadie, who squealed in delight.

"Way to go," Samantha told the bully. "You just put the fate of our of team in the hands of a blob."

"She'll do just fine," Eva said. "Trust me. She'll pass with flying colors."

Samantha curled her lip.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted. "Everyone line up in the order in which you'll be going!"

As the teams got in order, Sadie and Katie were standing at the back of the lines together.

"You're going down," Katie mouthed.

Sadie shook her head violently.

Chris checked each line and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Alright, Chef. You can take them away!"

The campers looked to the sky as a helicopter circled the trendline above them, dropping a series of ten ropes to the ground.

"Are these things safe?" Brick asked Chris as he grabbed on to his rope.

Chris shrugged. "Who knows. I got em' off of craigslist.

"What?" Staci asked, as she couldn't hear Chris over the buzz of the chopper.

"No time," Chris said. "Take them away, Chef," he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

Chef pulled the campers into the sky once all of the ropes were occupied, leaving Ethan and Jordan to face off in the first challenge.

Chris reached down and handed both newbies a backpack filled with eggs. "You'll need these."

"Jordan strapped his pack on without a problem, but Ethan felt himself getting pulled to the ground.

"Seriously, dude?" Jordan mocked the nerd. "It only weighs like, a few pounds."

"I-I can do it," he wheezed, getting to his feet.

"Alright," Chris explained. "All you guys have to do is reach the other side of the river. Along the way, you'll be pushed through a gauntlet of rocks and rushing water that will only serve to crush your eggs and give you concussions. No big deal, right?"

Ethan gulped.

"Once you reach the opposite bank, which is about a hundred yards away, you'll hand your packs to Noah and Samantha. From there, you're done and can wait at the finish line for the final challenge."

"Piece of cake," bragged Jordan. "I swim a lot, so I know how to win this one. One time, I used the-"

"And go!" Chris bellowed.

Ethan immediately jumped into the water as Jordan continued to talk.

"And then I... Oh shit! I'm behind!" Jordan panicked and dove into the water after Ethan.

The water was cold, but Jordan ans Ethan were handling it well, until they hit the rapids that started a few yards out.

Jordan was blasted with a jet of water that sent him spiraling into a large boulder. He tried to grab on and managed to get a grip.

Ethan wasn't as fortunate. The smaller and much more frail teen was swept downriver for a few yards before washing up on a rock that breached the surface.

Jordan pushed ahead and was slammed into another rock. Only this time, he landed on his back. He pushed forward and made his way to a shallow patch of water where he could rest and catch his breath.

Ethan looked around nervously, examining the flow of the water around the rocks. He eyed another rock above the the surface and decided that he had to jump.

"I can do it," he said as he trembled. "Right?"

The nerd spotted Jordan about to reach shore and came up with an idea. Ethan dove into the water and let himself be carried down the river.

When Jordan reached shore, he smiled at Samantha and spoke to Noah.

"See, Noah. I told you I was a great swimmer," he said, dropping his backpack on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Noah teased. "How good are you with leeches?"

Jordan raised and eyebrow and looked down to his leg to see a plethora of leeches attached to his calves. He began to shake and squirm.

"Gah! Get them off! Get them off! Ah!" Jordan screeched as Noah picked up the pack and strapped it to his back.

"Noah! Help me!" Jordan begged. "Get these things off!" The jock fell into the river by trying to shake them off.

Samantha facepalmed and looked down the shoreline to see Ethan struggling to carry his watersoaked pack along the shore. She immediately ran down to grab the backpack.

"Hurry, get it off!" she pressured him.

Ethan fell down in exhaustion, so Samantha was forced to wrangle the pack away from Ethan's body.

"See ya' later, buddy!" Samantha shouted she ran off to catch up to Noah on the next challenge.

* * *

**Confessional**

Jordan: *Whines in disgust*

Ethan: *Shivers* "All I had to do was float down to the bend in the river. It's all about pshysics."

**End Confessional**

* * *

Noah was slowly jogging along to conserve what little energy he had. Sleeping in the cold all night took it out of him.

The bookworm heard the sound of rustling leaves and turned to see a flash of blue streak past him.

"Sorry," Samantha said as Noah fell to the ground in shock. "But, not really!"

Noah glared at the enemy and got to his feet. "Oh no, you didn't just push me down," he said under his breath. "I'm coming for you... once I catch my breath."

Samantha reached the second challenge: The Spider's Web. A steep ramp led up to a twisted platform that curved around other parts of the frame. Surrounding the wooden platform was a mess of ropes.

She looked behind her to see Noah fast approaching, so Samantha decided to wing it and run right up the ramp and onto the platform, which proved to be a mistake.

Instead of getting a good balance and the platform, Samantha slid right off of it and crashed into the ground.

Chris came on the intercom again. "Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that the platform and web itself is coated in motor oil. How much fun is that, huh? Heh he!"

"Motor oil?!" Noah gasped as he reached the ramp. "Great. The perfect place for _eels_."

Samantha got to her feet as Noah climbed onto the slippery platform. Unlike her, Noah managed to keep his footing by grabbing onto one of the oily ropes. The bookworm groaned in disgust. "I hate this right now. I really do."

* * *

Chris was sitting in his control room when he paused the tape. Noah's disgusted face remained on screen.

"And ya' know what _you're_ gonna hate? The commercial brake, heh he."

Chris cleared his throat. "It's neck and neck, and Noah's looking rather disturbed. But the biggest question is who will go flying? Stay tuned to find out!"

* * *

**~A/N~ Thank you all for voting in the poll. In the end, Tyler won by one vote. Just one! B came in second and Anne Maria placed third, so I'm sorry if your favorite didn't make it back. Leave a review telling me what you thought about the new chapter and Tyler's return. Did you like it? Hate it? Do you want to see more polls? **

**School is starting up again next week, so I'll try to work as much as I can, but those AP courses doe. Until next time, leave a review and hit that follow button! **


End file.
